Lessons
by winchesteritious
Summary: Gabriel Novak moves to Lawrence, Kansas to teach at Kripke High School. His first day in town, he meets a waiter named Sam Winchester and gives him his number. The two hit it off, until the first day of classes and Sam is one of Gabriel's students. How will the two of them deal with their feelings after this discovery?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everybody! I decided to write a student/teacher Sabriel story now that my Destiel story is over with (oh there will be Destiel too, just toned down)! I've never written a story like this, but I hope it goes as well as I see it happening. Anyway! Enjoy and please review, fav, and follow! They mean the world to me!**_

* * *

Sam Winchester wiped down the counter. He flipped his shaggy brown hair out of his hazel eyes and then tucked the dish rag into one of the buckets of soapy water on one of the shelves below the counter. He stood up fully and stretched his 6'1'' body. At seventeen, Sam was still trying to get a better handle at his long limbs. He wasn't quite as gangly as he had been, but still was slightly awkward.

"You ready, Sam?" Kevin Tran, a small Asian boy, called over before flipping the sign to open and unlocking the door. The two of them worked together at his mother's restaurant/bakery, Sage's Sage. It was a fun job, and now, it had been even better since Sam got to hang out with his best friend all summer. The two were about to start their senior year at Kripke High School, one of the most prestigious schools in Kansas, in about two weeks.

The morning started out slow, picked up a little bit in the early afternoon, and then was slow again. Sam and Kevin were talking about their plans for the evening when somebody walked in. They looked at each other.

"Your turn, dude. I helped the last guy." Kevin walked back into the kitchen to talk with the cook, Garth Fitzgerald. The man that walked in sat on a stool and Sam walked over to him.

"Hello, sir, may I help you?" Sam smiled at the top of the man's dirty blonde head as he read the menu. The man picked up his head and Sam was met with a pair of whiskey colored eyes. The man smiled back. Sam caught his breath slightly, the smile never leaving his face.

"Actually, I was wondering what you would recommend?" Sam continued to stare at the man, pretending to think.

"Depends. If you've got a sweet tooth, we've got some of the best chocolate chip pancakes in the state."

"Ah, a man after my own heart. I'll take an order of those." The man handed Sam the menu.

"Sure thing, anything to drink?"

"Surprise me." Sam nodded and ran into the kitchen to tell Garth the man's order. He then came back to get the man a glass of soda. "Thanks, Sam." Sam was confused for a moment, until he looked down at his nametag and chuckled to himself.

"Kinda my job, sir." The man rolled his eyes.

"They call me Gabriel."

"Oh yeah? Who's they?" Sam replied cheekily.

"Lots of people." Gabriel smiled and then took a drink of his soda. "Mmmm…Cherry Coke. You really are after my heart, aren't ya, Sammy?" Sam felt a blush creep up to his cheeks. It wasn't like he didn't find the man attractive (Sam was bisexual, after all), but the man was obviously older than him. Sam was about to tell him that he didn't like being called 'Sammy' when Garth rang the bell for the order. Sam walked back to the window to the kitchen, grabbed the plate, and then dropped it in front of Gabriel. Gabriel took a bite and closed his eyes along with a moan (that may or may not have made Sam blush more).

"You weren't joking about these pancakes, were ya kid?" Gabriel smiled. "My compliments to the chef."

"Thank you!" Garth yelled through the window.

"I'll let you finish your meal in peace." Sam walked around the restaurant, cleaning up booths, and refilling napkin holders.

"I think I'll be coming back here." Gabriel said when Sam walked back over to check on him.

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah, Sammy." Gabriel set down money and stood up.

"You know, I don't like being called 'Sammy'."

"You'll get used to it." Gabriel winked at Sam before walking out of the diner.

"He seemed nice." Kevin said, finally coming out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, he did." Sam began clearing the area when he noticed a napkin that had a phone number on it.

 _785-555-7816 Give me a call sometime, Sammy. –Gabriel_

Sam reddened and stuffed the napkin in his pocket. He had had people do that before, but usually it was girls around his age.

"I saw that." Kevin said behind him, causing him to jump. Kevin knew about Sam liking both genders, but never said anything to anybody. He would listen when Sam was having his problems though. "Don't you think the guy was a little…I dunno, old for you?" Sam shrugged and took the plates back into the kitchen to load them in the dishwasher.

The rest of Sam's shift was easy, and Kevin didn't bring up the phone number again. Sam finally went home to the house he shared with his older brother, Dean, but Dean wasn't home. He was probably on a date with his boyfriend, which meant that Sam was on his own for dinner. Sam made himself some leftovers and then glanced at the phone number written on the napkin that 'Gabriel' had left. You were supposed to wait three days right? So, if he didn't come in in the next three days, yeah, maybe Sam would call him. Ok, definitely call him.

* * *

Gabriel Novak opened another box and began to unpack it. He sort of just had things in piles right now, his brother was supposed to be here helping him, but something more important came up it looked like. Gabriel had just moved to Lawrence, Kansas to teach English at Eric Kripke High School. His friend, Chuck Shurley, was the principal of the school, so when he had called Gabriel about the job in the English department, he jumped at the chance. He had graduated from Kansas State University in Manhattan, so moving home to Lawrence wasn't that hard. He had taught at a high school in Manhattan for two years, but Kripke was a much better school and gave much better pay.

Gabriel pushed his long hair out of his face when there was a knock at the door. He stood up and answered the door. It revealed his younger brother, Castiel. His dark hair was windswept and his blue eyes were squinting slightly.

"Cassie! What took you so long to get here?" Gabriel noticed his brother's cheek flush as he came inside.

"I just, had to take a bus. It looks like you're almost done."

"Why didn't you drive your car?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow. He knew that Castiel had been seeing somebody, but if Castiel wasn't ready to talk about it, then fine.

"What do you want me to do?" Castiel avoided the question completely. Gabriel rolled his eyes and gave his brother instructions.

"So what did you do all day?" Gabriel shrugged as he began folding clothes again.

"Went to Sage's and had some pancakes, gave my number to one of the cute waiters there, then I came back and started unpacking again."

"Has he called you?"

"Nah, but I'm going to bug him until he does." Gabriel smiled. Castiel mumbled something in the kitchen that sounded like 'you do that'. The two continued unpacking and catching up until it was almost one in the morning. They collapsed on the couch and glanced around. Everything was put away, but things weren't hung up yet, and Gabriel hadn't gotten his TV or cable or internet set up, so they mostly were sitting in quiet.

"Come on, Cassie, why won't you tell me his name?" Castiel sighed and looked over at his brother.

"I don't want to, but he's the reason I was late. Sorry, he uh…isn't the easiest guy to uh…calm down." Gabriel burst out laughing.

"Your boyfriend is a horn dog!" Castiel's eyes widened and his face became red immediately.

"No…he….shut up, Gabriel." Castiel grumbled. Gabriel snickered.

"I like him already. Can't wait to meet him, Cassie."

"Yeah, that won't happen for a while." Gabriel knew his brother had always been secretive about his relationships, especially since he didn't come out until he was a sophomore in college, a couple of years ago. Castiel had just graduated from Kansas University, so he'd only been out for two years. Gabriel, however, had been out since he was fourteen (almost ten years) and he had played the field for a while.

"So, you know about the gay clubs around here right? Tell me all about them."

"Oh no, you can do all of that yourself. I have no idea."

"Aw, don't lie to me, Cassie! You obviously met your little boyfriend somewhere." Gabriel knew that his brother hadn't met his boyfriend at a club because Castiel would probably never step foot in one, unless Gabriel could (and would) somehow get him to agree to it.

"A coffee shop. Now stop, I'll let you meet him when the time is right."

"Yes, boss." Gabriel looked around his apartment again and then looked at his brother. "So, since you took a _bus_ and they're not running anymore, why don't you sleep on the couch? We can go back to Sage's in the morning."

"Fine, but I think it's a little weird that you want me to go meet this guy with you."

"Fine, but once you see him, you won't think it's weird." Gabriel stood up and stretched.

"Sure, brother, sure." Gabriel threw a pillow and blanket to his younger brother and went to his new bedroom to fall asleep thinking about shaggy hair and hazel eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel woke up in his new apartment, slightly confused. He then remembered that he was in fact in Lawrence, not Manhattan. He heard somebody rustling around outside. He sat up, threw on a pair of sweatpants and walked out to see Castiel attempting to hang things up around the living room.

"Cassie, bro?" Castiel over at him.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"I could not sleep well with all this junk lying around." Castiel went back to hanging a picture on the wall.

"Stop, we're going to get some breakfast." The real reason Gabriel wanted to wait was so that he could get the hammer out of Castiel's hand. Castiel was about as far from a handyman as one could get. "Now." Castiel put the hammer on the floor and sighed.

"Fine, let's go meet your little crush of the moment."

Fifteen minutes later, Gabriel and Castiel were sitting in a booth, waiting for Sam to come over.

* * *

Sam was still debating on giving Gabriel a call when he woke up for work the next morning. He walked out to the kitchen dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, running his fingers through his hair. He grabbed a granola bar from the cupboard when his older brother walked in. Dean, at twenty-two, was the same height as Sam, and the specks of green that were spread out through Sam's eyes were the only color in Dean's. His short, spiked blonde hair was still slightly wet from the shower he had taken that morning.

Dean Winchester had been looking after Sam since he, Dean, was eighteen years old and Sam was fourteen. Sam and Dean had lived with their surrogate father, Bobby Singer, after their parents had died and until Dean was old enough to be on his own. Bobby still looked after the boys and had given Dean a full time job at his auto garage as soon as he could.

"Sammy, that's not all you're going to eat is it?" Dean practically shoved Sam down into a chair at their kitchen table.

"Dean, I have to leave soon. You know how Mrs. Tran gets if I'm late."

"You can have a proper breakfast and still be on time." Dean began cracking eggs into a bowl and turned on the stovetop. Sam sighed. This mother hen routine that Dean had was sometimes annoying, but Sam knew it was for his own good.

"So how was your date last night?" Sam laid the granola bar on the table.

"It was great. He's great. You'll meet him soon." Dean threw a smile over at Sam. Sam knew it was a big deal for Dean to introduce him to his boyfriends. Even when they were younger, Dean only introduced him to one.

"Sounds good." Sam replied as Dean set a plate of scrambled eggs in front of him. Sam scarfed them down so that he could get going. The wrath of Mrs. Tran was not something he wanted to encounter.

"I'll be home after work!" Dean waved at his brother before Sam was out the door.

He pulled up to the diner and parked his car in the employee parking around back. He walked through the door right on time and clocked in. The diner opened without a hitch and half an hour after opening, Kevin walked over to Sam as he bused one of his tables.

"New booth for you." Kevin jerked his head back and Sam peeked over his shoulder. Sitting there, was Gabriel, and somebody else with their back to Sam. He had dark hair sticking up every which way, but seeing Gabriel with somebody else made Sam's heart sink just the slightest. Maybe it _had_ been a good thing not to call him. Sam straightened up and walked over.

* * *

Gabriel looked over and saw the small kid that had led them to their booth, Kevin?, talking to Sam. Sam looked over and Gabriel noticed his eyes narrow slightly at the back of Castiel's head. Gabriel bit his lip slightly and went back to the menu. Was Sam jealous that Gabriel had brought Castiel?

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Sam asked, a little too chipper for this early in the morning.

"Great, told you I'd be back Sammy boy." Gabriel smirked up at Sam and Sam rolled his eyes.

"And I told you I don't like being called Sammy." Sam gave Gabriel a half smile. The man opposite Gabriel cleared his throat. Sam looked at him. He had some of the bluest eyes Sam had ever seen. Wow, Sam could see why Gabriel would be with this guy.

"Could we get a couple cups of coffee?" Sam nodded and wrote that down on his pad. He quickly came back with the coffee pot and poured two glasses. Gabriel's eyes went from glaring at his brother to an apologetic stare for Sam.

"You'll have to excuse my _brother_ , he didn't inherit the Novak charm like the rest of us did." Sam heard the implication on the word brother and almost broke into a face splitting smile.

"Nah, it's alright. Are you guys ready to order?"

"I'll have some of those heavenly pancakes again. Cassie will probably have something boring." Gabriel's companion, "Cassie", rolled his eyes and looked up at Sam.

"I'll just have scrambled eggs and wheat toast. Thanks." Sam nodded and walked back to the kitchen. Once he was out of sight, Castiel spoke up.

"No."

"No what?" Gabriel looked at him innocently.

"Gabriel, he is barely legal, if he is at all." Gabriel sighed.

"I never said I was going to _sleep_ with him, I just, need a new friend since I'm new in town and my brother won't go out to clubs with me."

"Gabriel, the only way that _kid_ is making it into clubs is if he has a fake ID. I suggest you stop this before it goes anywhere."

"I'm sorry, who is the older brother here?"

"Older does not mean wiser." Gabriel shook a finger at Castiel.

"Ah ah ah, I believe you're wrong in that regards." Gabriel tried to replicate Castiel's gravely tone. Castiel and Gabriel argued in hushed tones, unknowingly being talked about themselves in the kitchen.

Sam kept sneaking glances at Gabriel through the window while Garth went around the kitchen making their meals.

"So, he came back. Did you call him?" Kevin asked through the window.

"No." Sam hissed back. "And that's his brother. He brought his brother to see me. Who the hell does that?" Kevin shrugged. He didn't have much experience in the dating department. "You are great help in this situation, thank you."

"Sam, if you're going to stand there and worry about it, just ask the guy out. Stop being a idjit, and get out of my kitchen." Garth barked, placing the plates of food in Sam's hands. Sam rolled his eyes and made his way back out to the dining area. He noticed that their conversation died down as he approached, but he was used to that. He set the plates down in front of their respective owners.

"Is there anything else I can get you guys?" "Cassie" looked up at Sam.

"More coffee, when you get the chance." He smiled at Sam, and it looked a little forced. Sam nodded and looked at Gabriel.

"I would like a date with you, Samsquatch." Gabriel said, matter-of-factly, as if as asking for syrup. Sam tried to come up with a response, but all he could do was open and close his mouth. Finally, he thinks, he nodded.

"Okay." Sam responded before he ran to grab the coffee pot from Kevin. "He just asked me out."

"And?"

"I said okay, and his brother wants more coffee." Kevin rolled his eyes before handing the newly filled pot to Sam.

"But I'm the one with dating issues. How is that right?" Kevin mumbled under his breath before Sam walked back over. He poured Castiel some coffee and avoided eye contact with Gabriel and practically ran away, nervous he might say something stupid.

Gabriel watched curiously as Sam ran back into the kitchen.

"I think I scared him." Gabriel said as he began eating his breakfast (which were just as good as yesterday)

"Or he's going to ask his mommy if he can stay out past curfew for your date." Castiel murmured into his coffee cup. Gabriel rolled his eyes and the Novaks finished their meal in silence. Castiel looked at the watch on his wrist.

"Gabriel, I know you want to sit here all day and stare at the waiter," Gabriel tore his eyes away from Sam's broad back as he swept around the diner. "But I really have to be getting to work." Gabriel sighed and nodded. It wasn't Castiel's fault that he had a boring job as an accountant that didn't give him summers off. Well, actually…

"Alright, let's go." Sam had walked back over after he was done sweeping and looked at the men as Castiel stood.

"Thank you, Sam, but my brother and I will actually be leaving now. I forgot that I must get to work early this morning."

"Oh, okay." Sam looked over at Gabriel, who had stood up too and was looking rather irritated with his brother.

"I'll talk to you later, Sam. Text me so I can give you details about our date." Gabriel winked and the two walked out of the diner. Sam watching them get into a red Nissan Cherry and drive away. As soon as he could, he sent a text the Gabriel (yes, he had programmed his number in his phone, shut up). Well there went the three day rule.

* * *

 _ **Thank you guys so much for your favs and follows! You guys are the freaking best! Love you!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello you wonderful people. I am so so sorry that I haven't updated recently, but my ex-boyfriend is a stupid piece of shit that thinks it's really fun to play with my emotions, so I haven't been in a 'date writing' kind of mood recently. Sorry, but! I hope that this chapter makes up for it and I have most of the next chapter written so I plan on getting that up by Tuesday at the latest. Anyway, thank you guys so much for your reviews (VonZenhousen and KawaiiSwen), favs, and follows! Love you guys!**_

* * *

Sam ran some gel through his hair and backed up from the sink to straighten out his navy blue plaid shirt. Why he had actually agreed to go on this date with this guy was beyond him. Yeah, he was attractive, and charming, and funny, and…okay, maybe it wasn't _too far_ beyond him, but still, it wasn't like Sam to go out with guys (or girls for that matter) that left their numbers for him at the diner. Dean was already out on his date, so Sam was left alone to get ready for his date without ridicule or a million questions. He wasn't sure what Gabriel really had planned, but Sam was hoping it was something that was mostly low-key.

Gabriel sat outside Sam's apartment building, waiting for the clock to turn to seven, the time he was supposed to pick up Sam. He was planning on a movie, maybe some dinner at a bar if Sam was up to it after, but he did have school the next night so maybe not that. The clock struck seven and Gabriel was out of his car and walked very quickly (ran) up to Sam's door. He pulled the wrinkles out of his Kelley green shirt and ran a hand through his hair, and then knocked. He waited all of five seconds (not that he was counting) for Sam to pull the door open.

"Well hey there, Samsquatch. You look," Gabriel looked the younger man over. "You look pretty good." He wasn't lying either. Sam looked amazing. Gabriel saw the blush creep up on Sam's face and smiled.

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself. So, where are we going?" Sam figured with somebody like Gabriel they would be going to some sort of club, and Sam would have to think of an excuse to not go since there was no way he would be able to get in.

"Actually, I was thinking that we could go on a picnic. My brother told me about this park that he's been to." Gabriel had thought about taking Sam downtown, but school was starting the day after tomorrow so Gabriel needed to get his sleep schedule in order.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Sam smiled and closed the door to the apartment and locked it.

"Ready to go?" Gabriel led the way down to his car and opened the door to the car for Sam.

"And a gentleman? Wow, who would've thought?" Sam quipped before getting into the passenger seat.

Gabriel was a little hurt that Sam thought he wouldn't be a gentleman, but he guessed that he would just have to show him that he could be (in the right situations). Gabriel shut Sam's door, walked to the driver's side of the car, and got in.

"So, what park are we going to?" Gabriel shrugged.

"My younger brother, you remember him right?"

"I uh…I recall." Gabriel glanced at the guilty look on Sam's face then back to the road. The smirk that appeared was totally justified.

"He told me about it." Now Gabriel had to know. "Were you jealous that I brought him there?"

"What?! No, of course not, I…"

"Look Sammy, shouldn't we start this relationship with honesty?" Sam heard the smugness in Gabriel's voice, but realized that his heart had sped up when the word 'relationship' came out of his mouth.

"I…thought that maybe you brought him in for a morning after breakfast, and yes, maybe I was the tiniest bit jealous." Gabriel chuckled low and Sam looked over at him. "What?"

"Nothing, just kinda cute that you thought Cassie was a morning after thing. Cassie isn't really a one night stand kinda guy."

"Are you?" Sam didn't want to say it. He really didn't, but at seventeen, he had his share of heartbreaks and guys and girls that thought he was only good for one night in the back of a car and then they were done with him. He was hoping that Gabriel wouldn't do that to him.

Gabriel didn't answer for a minute because to be honest, normally, he was that kind of guy. With Sam though, it felt that it would be different.

"I used to be, but I think the right person can change anyone." Sam leaned back against the seat, relaxing. He let out a breath that he hadn't known that he had been holding. The two made small talk about the town until they made it to the park. Gabriel parked his car and Sam reached for the door handle.

"Hey, I thought we were going to pretend that I was a gentleman tonight?" Gabriel smiled and got out of the car. He ran to Sam's door and opened it for him. Sam got out of the car and towered over Gabriel. Gabriel wasn't sure how much younger Sam was than him, but it was just downright unfair that he was that much taller than him. He stepped away and grabbed the picnic basket out of the backseat of the car.

"Ready?"

"Sure." Sam wasn't sure if he was actually ready or not. He'd never been on a date with somebody so much older than him. When they had texted and talked on the phone for the time between they had exchanged numbers and the actual date, it didn't seem to matter, but now they were going to be face to face for longer than when Gabriel came to visit him at the restaurant.

Sam followed Gabriel to a small, clear area and waited for Gabriel to spread the blanket out before sitting down.

"So, what have you prepared for this auspicious picnic?"

"My specialty," Gabriel knelt down in front of Sam and began pulling out cans of pop, chips, and finally, two sandwiches. "PB and J." Sam laughed and Gabriel was pretty sure he was already in love with that sound.

"Good thing I'm not that hard to impress."

"That _is_ good, because I'm not that impressive." Gabriel muttered to his sandwich.

"I find that hard to believe." Sam replied as he took a bite of his own meal. "I mean, you've obviously impressed me somehow. I don't go out with just anybody that leaves me their number at the diner."

"Hm, never thought of it like that, Sammy." Sam rolled his eyes at the nickname, but decided not to say anything. Apparently being with Gabriel meant having to put up with nicknames. "So why did you decide to go out with me? I mean, I ate pancakes and left you my number then came back to bug you the next day."

"Well, you made me laugh, and you're not horrible looking, so there's that." Sam shrugged and took another bite of his sandwich and looked over at Gabriel. Gabriel put his hand on his chest and sniffed.

"That may be the nicest thing anybody's ever said to me." Sam laughed.

"So what was it about me that drew you in?" Gabriel looked over at Sam and noticed the setting sun was reflecting in his eyes. It was breathtaking and suddenly Gabriel forgot how to make a coherent thought.

"Well, honestly, it was that smile. Those dimples are just too damn adorable." Sam grinned and looked away, trying to hide his smile from Gabriel.

"Wow, you really know how to lay it on thick don't you?"

Throughout the rest of dinner, the two fell into easy conversations about their families and books they had read. Sam tried to avoid letting it slip that he was still in high school and wasn't quite eighteen yet. After all, what was the difference in ten months? Sam was more than old enough to know who he wanted to be with.

At one point, Gabriel laid back and looked up at the stars, and Sam joined him. Gabriel considered scooting over and placing his head on Sam's chest, but he settled for just reaching for and finding his hand. He noticed Sam smile from the corner of his eye.

"Do you know anything about astronomy?" Sam asked quietly. He knew a few constellations from his Boy Scout days, but nothing too major.

"No, not really. How about you?" Gabriel felt Sam begin to draw circles with his thumb on his hand.

"A little bit." Sam pointed up the sky. "I'm pretty sure that's Pegasus, but who knows if I'm right."

"I'll take your word for it." The two continued staring up at the stars in silence, until Sam, unintentionally, let out a yawn.

"Am I boring you, Sammy?" Gabriel looked over and was met with a tired smile from Sam.

"Nah, just had a long day at work and it's so calming here."

"I do tend to have that effect on people. Come on, let's get you home." Gabriel stood up and offered his hand to Sam. Sam took it and tried to pull himself up, but Gabriel ended up falling on top of Sam with and 'oof!' They both looked at each other for a moment before a fit of laughter escaped both of them.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked once he could breathe again.

"Me?! I'm the one that landed on you! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Sam suddenly realized how close his lips were to Gabriel's. Gabriel noticed the same thing, and decided to close the gap, touching their lips together. Sam wrapped his fingers in Gabriel's hair and deepened the kiss. Gabriel's tongue swiped across Sam's bottom lip and Sam allowed him entrance. The two's tongues danced together in their mouths until Gabriel reluctantly pulled away.

"Come on, Samsquatch, you don't seem like the kind of guy that puts out on the first date and if you don't want that to happen, we should probably get you home." Gabriel grinned and stood up. He offered his hand to Sam again and Sam pulled himself up this time. The two packed the basket back up, walked towards Gabriel's car and Gabriel again opened the door for Sam.

"Thank you," Sam gave Gabriel a kiss on top of his head and then got into the car. Gabriel shut the door and made his way over to the driver's side.

"So, now that the first date is done, when can the next one be?" Gabriel inquired as he started the car and began to drive back towards Sam's apartment.

"Soon, maybe this weekend?" Gabriel smiled.

"Sounds perfect."

As they pulled into the parking lot, Sam saw his brother's car so, figured it would be better if Gabriel didn't walk him to the door.

"Well, I'll text you later then." Gabriel was sure that the only reason Sam didn't want him to walk him to the door was so that Sam's brother, Dean, didn't bother them. Gabriel could respect that, he guessed.

"Alright, I'll be waiting." Sam leaned over and Gabriel one more kiss before he got out of the car and up to his apartment.

Gabriel watched as Sam walked over to the building of the door. He couldn't believe a man like Sam wanted to be with a man like him. And that he thought a crappy picnic date had been not only okay, but good enough to warrant a second date. Gabriel sighed happily to himself before driving back to his apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry I didn't get this up yesterday! My wi-fi was being super weird. Anyway, thanks for your favs and follows! Love you guys!**_

* * *

Gabriel looked around his office and couldn't believe he was actually going to be teaching here. This place was better than most of the classrooms at Kansas State. He was just finishing up his first lesson plans when there was a knock on his door and Gabriel cleared his throat.

"Come in!" Before he finished, in walked Chuck Shurley. He's blue eyes looked tired, and his brown hair and beard had more gray in them than Gabriel had last seen him, but otherwise he looked mostly the same. Gabriel stood up and came around his desk.

"Professor Novak," He smiled and offered his hand. Gabriel took and shook Chuck's hand. "How are you?"

"Very well, sir. How are you?"

"Oh fine, fine, getting ready for another year. Are you getting settled?"

"I think so. I mean, after getting a couple of lesson plans from the other professors, I don't think I'm going to be too horrible of a teacher." Gabriel grinned so that he could hide his nervousness. He was actually terrified to be teaching here. Some of the students would be taking the classes just to fill the requirements, but some would be taking it because writing had something to do with what they wanted to do for the rest of their lives, and if he screwed that up for them he would feel horrible.

"Of course you won't be. I wouldn't have hired you if I thought that you were going to be a bad teacher. Now, the professor that you're replacing had mostly freshmen classes, but there's one other class that he taught called 'Creative Expression in Writing'. It's an advanced class for our seniors. Now you don't have to teach that one, we could find another professor…"

"Oh no sir, I would love to teach that." Chuck smiled.

"Great, I knew you would. Now, I'll send you the details for the class so you can get that one prepared too." Chuck and Gabriel shook hands again. "See you around, professor." Gabriel decided he liked being called that, but he wasn't sure if he wanted that or have his students call him by his first name (which may be frowned upon in a school like this, but hey, it worked in Manhattan). He was still deciding when he walked back to his desk and sat down. A few minutes later he received the email that was the information about his Creative Expression class, and that it would be the first class in the morning. Great. This would be totally easy.

* * *

Sam sighed, ran a hand through his hair, and looked at his class schedule on his laptop. He knew he needed a few more credits to be considered full time and for his scholarship to kick in. He also knew that his last class needed to be an elective. What class could he take that would be interesting enough, but wouldn't interfere with his other course work? His senior year was supposed to be a fun year, but damn it why couldn't he just take his regular classes and be done with it? One of his friends, Jessica Moore, was taking a lot of different classes, but she still wasn't one hundred percent sure what she wanted to do. Sam knew that he wanted to take the few prelaw classes that they offered at Kripke High.

Sam thought about taking another literature class, but with all the reading he would be doing about cases and the reading he wanted to do in his spare time, he really wasn't sure if he would have the time or the focus. He finally decided to take a class that Jessica was actually excited about taking, 'Creative Expression in Writing'. Maybe Sam could use a little more creativity than logic every now and then. Sam looked through and saw that there weren't very many openings left in the class, and the only one that had an opening and worked with his schedule was taught by a Mister Novak. He shrugged to himself. He had never heard of the professor before, but Sam also didn't spend much time around the English department. After Sam hit enroll, and was finally set up with his classes for senior year.

The next morning, Sam heard his alarm begin to ring. He had been awake since almost five-thirty when he heard Dean get up and into the shower. Sam reached over and turned the alarm off and stared at the ceiling for a minute. He was about the start his senior year of high school. He couldn't believe it. He heard the water in the bathroom turn off and figured he should get up, but waited for the traditional pounding on his door.

"Sammy! Time to get up!"

"Yeah!" Sam yelled back and finally sat up. He looked around his room as the early morning sunshine showered the room in golds and oranges and reds. He stood up walked out of his bedroom and into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Gabriel quickly got into his car and tore out of his apartment building. How could he have overslept on his FIRST freaking day?! He was supposed to be at a faculty meeting in ten minutes. He sped his whole way there and found a parking spot with one minute to spare. He ran inside and sat at the only open spot left.

"Ah, thank you for joining us." Chuck smiled at him and then looked to the rest of the group. "Everybody, this is our newest English teacher, Gabriel Novak. He will be taking over for Joshua. Now, with that being said," Chuck dove into the rules and regulations of what the year would consist of.

"And finally, not that we need any reminders, but please, for the love of God, don't have an affairs with students. We don't need any new issues with THAT." Gabriel looked around. He hadn't heard about that. How had he NEVER heard about that? The teachers were dismissed and Gabriel asked one of the female teachers next to him, a redhead.

"Hi, I'm Gabriel." Gabriel offered his hand to her.

"Oh, hi, I'm Anna. I teach history and geography."

"So, what was that last bit about an affair with students?"

"Oh," Anna giggled quietly behind her hand. "There was this whole big thing just a couple years ago when a female teacher and a senior had an affair and the school got a lot of backlash. So now, he gives this warning every year."

"Oh, huh, interesting." Anna shrugged.

"I guess so. Well, I've got to get to my office. See you later." She stood up and walked out of the meeting room. Gabriel stood up and walked out to go to his office.

* * *

"What class do you have now?" Kevin asked, leaning against his locker next to Sam's.

"English." Sam replied, grabbing his notebook from the top shelf of his locker.

"Damn, I've got AP bio." Kevin blew his black bangs out of his eyes.

"Well, I'll see you after." Sam turned around towards the English hallway.

"Fine, but don't think this gets you out of telling me about your date!" Kevin called after Sam's retreating back. Sam chuckled to himself and just waved a hand over his head, letting Kevin know that he had heard.

Sam walked into his classroom and took a seat near the front, next to a blonde girl with blue eyes, his friend Jessica Moore.

"Hey, Sam," she gave him a bright smile, which Sam mostly returned. Sam thought that Jessica had a bit of a crush on him, and it wasn't that Sam didn't find her attractive, it was just with this (possible, maybe) relationship with Gabriel, he didn't want to get her hopes up.

"Hey, Jess, how are you?"

"I'm well, how are you?"

"I'm great." Sam beamed. After his date a couple nights ago it was like he was still walking on air.

The bell rang and their teacher still wasn't in there. Finally, the students heard something from the backdoor of the classroom.

"Hi guys, sorry I'm late." Sam opened his notebook, not turning to actually look at the teacher. He waited for him to come to the front of the room. The voice seemed oddly familiar though. Sam heard him shuffling through desks and chairs until he finally got to his place up front. Sam looked up and his jaw dropped. 'Gabriel?!'

* * *

Gabriel heard the bell ring and cursed. He had been so absorbed with his lesson plans for the next few weeks he was now late to his first class. His only senior class. 'Great start, Gabe.' He quickly packed up what he needed and practically ran to his classroom. The back door was closer so he walked in through that door.

"Hi guys, sorry I'm late." He got up the front and put everything on his desk. He turned around and was immediately drawn to a hazel pair of eyes almost hidden beneath shaggy brown hair.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello fantastic people, just a quick thanks for the review (pyroleigh), favs, and follows! Love you guys!**_

* * *

"Son of a bitch." Gabriel muttered when he realized he was staring at the younger man that had been in his dreams the past two nights. The first two rows (minus Sam, who had closed his mouth quickly after covering the jaw dropping with a cough) giggled and Gabriel regained his composure and smiled around at his students.

"Sorry, guys, it's been a hectic morning, but hello. This is Creative Expression in Writing and I am your professor, Gabriel Novak." Gabriel turned around to write his name on the board and felt his face heat up. How in the hell was he supposed to act like this was just another class when he'd made out with one of the students? He…oh Dear God, what if Sam wasn't even eighteen? Then there was a whole different set of problems. No he was probably old for his class…right? The man ( _possible kid_ a mean voice in Gabriel's head reminded him) was still one of his students.

Gabriel finished writing his name on the dry erase board and turned back around.

"So," Gabriel clapped his hands together and smiled brightly. He needed to pretend nothing was wrong and he could break things off with Sam after school. Easy. It wasn't like they were serious. So why did the thought of ending it with Sam fill him with so much dread?

"How many of you actually want to do something with writing in your future?" A few students raised their hands. "Alright, so the rest of you are going to hate this." Some of the students laughed (not Sam though, not that Gabriel was paying attention to that). "I'm kidding. I hope to make this class fun for everybody. Now let's go around the room and say names and what we want to be when we grow up. I'll start." Gabriel walked in front of his desk and leaned against it.

"Gabriel Novak. Mr. Novak, Professor Novak, teach, or Gabriel if you'd like. When I grow up I want to be sipping on a pina colada on a beach somewhere, but until then I'm your English teacher. Let's start with you in the back." Gabriel called on a sandy haired boy with his head on his desk. He picked his head up but still looked bored.

"Should I stand, _sir_?" Gabriel felt like this kid was going to be trouble.

"Up to you." The boy stood up and looked around.

"Hi, I'm Lucifer Emortuus and I want to rule the world when I grow up." He sat back down and Gabriel continued to stare at him, but Lucifer was not going elaborate, so Gabriel made a mental note to watch his work a little more carefully.

"Alright then, next?" Students continued to stand and give their names and what they wanted to do for their careers. Gabriel was glad he didn't have to look at Sam for a while, until it was his turn to speak.

* * *

Sam looked at Gabriel almost the entire class. He would glance back at his classmates, but he had known most of them since freshman year, if not earlier. Gabriel –Professor Novak- didn't look at Sam the entire time. Sam was sure he notice him sneak peeks out of the corner of his eye, but there was also a chance that Sam was imagining it. Sam suddenly had a thought. Now that Gabriel –Shit, Professor Novak!- knew that he was in high school, he would probably want to end things. Why wouldn't he? Not to mention the legal implications of having a relationship with a student. What had been potentially one the best, if not THE best, relationship he had been in was suddenly gone. They had gone on ONE date, why was he suddenly so upset about it? Sam was deep in thought when he saw Jessica sit down. Sam finally locked eyes with Gabriel and stood up.

"Sam Winchester. I would like to be a lawyer someday." Sam sat back down, not breaking eye contact with his teacher. Sam thought back to their date. Had Gabriel mentioned that he was a teacher? Had Sam even asked? He knew that they had talked about their families, and books, and…that hadn't talked about school because Sam didn't want to reveal that he was still in high school, but now that was all shot to hell.

"Well great, now that intros are done, who's ready for their syllabus?" The class groaned (and Gabriel's mind may have envisioned Sam groaning another way). "Yeah, yeah, stop it. We're just going to go over it." Gabriel grabbed the papers on his desk and passed them to the front rows. He handed the stack of papers to Sam and smiled at him gently. Sam smiled back, those damn dimples popped out and when their fingers brushed, Gabriel got goosebumps. He cleared his throat and walked back to the front of the room.

Sam felt their fingers touch and almost jumped from the shock he felt go through his body. How was he going to sit through an entire semester and act like there was nothing between them? He needed to talk with Gabriel as soon as he could. He might still have time to switch classes if he needed to. Sam flipped through the syllabus and pretended to read it, trying to figure when and where he could have this talk with Gabriel.

"So, I'm really not a strict guy. You can have your phones out as long as I'm not teaching or administration isn't in here, I'm more than willing to stay after hours to help you with writing, even if it's other classes, uh…anything else you guys want to know?" Lucifer raised his hand. "Yes, Lucifer?"

"So, we only have two writing projects?"

"Well, projects yes, but the projects are to make two different portfolios; one for your writings from the first half of the semester and the next one for the second. You'll have the last week before midterms and the last week of the semester to work on them in class, so you shouldn't have to work on them at home."

"Oh." Lucifer continued to stare at Gabriel in a way that kind of creeped him out.

"Anybody else?" Nobody said anything and Gabriel smiled. "Alright, well that's all I've got today, so there…" The bell rang dismissing class. "Perfect timing. Alright, bye guys! I'll see you tomorrow!" Gabriel turned back to his desk to pack up his things and heard his students leave.

"Uh…Professor Novak?" Gabriel turned around and was met with Sam's eyes. His mouth went dry, so he tried to swallow before answering.

"Um…y…yes, Sam?" Sam looked him up and down. God, a student should NOT be giving those eyes to his teacher. Gabriel was just a man after all.

"I was wondering if we would be able to talk today in your office. Ya know, after classes?"

"Yes, I think that would be fine. Is um…is there anything else that I can do for you?"

"No, I think that's all. Thanks." Sam gave Gabriel one last lopsided smile and then walked out. Gabriel had to wait for a few minutes for his heart to slow down before he went to his next class.

Sam saw Kevin getting into his locker and practically ran up to him.

"Dude." Kevin looked at him.

"What? Are you okay, man? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Worse. You know how you want to hear about my date so badly?"

"Yeeeeah?"

"Well, you might be able to ask him yourself." Sam opened his locker and looked at Kevin who looked totally confused. Sam sighed. "He's my creative writing teacher."

"Whoa whoa whoa. What the hell?"

"Gabriel Novak is his name and he's the newest English teacher." Sam grabbed his notebook for his next class, Calculus, and shut his locker.

"So, what are you two going to do?"

"I have no damn idea. We're going to talk in his office after school."

"Wow, well, good luck I guess."

"Thanks, Kev."

* * *

Gabriel could barely concentrate on his classes the rest of the day. How was he going to do this? Just state the obvious and hope that Sam understood? He had to. If Sam wanted to be a lawyer, he needed to focus on his studies. Gabriel would just be a distraction. Simple as that. There, that was easy. And totally not heartbreaking. Gabriel knew it would hurt saying goodbye to Sam, and he would have to avoid the diner for a few weeks, maybe a month or two, but life would go on. This was what was best for Sam. Gabriel spent most of the day convincing himself of that.

* * *

When the end of the day came, Sam was leaving his last class of the day, AP European History, when he remembered that he was probably going to be breaking up (was technically breaking up? They had only been on one date) with Gabriel. Or maybe he could somehow convince him to change his mind? Sam got to his locker before Kevin got there and decided to go straight to Gabriel's office after putting his things away. He walked to the English department and found the office that read 'G. Novak'. Sam took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys! Thank you so so much for your review (pyroleigh), favs, and follows! I love that people are enjoying this story! Also, have a very happy Thanksgiving (in the United States if you celebrate)!**_

* * *

Sam took a deep breath and opened the door. He looked at Gabriel behind is desk and couldn't stop the smile coming to his face. Gabriel looked up and smiled back.

"Hey Sam, come on in. Shut the door, please?" Sam walked in and shut the door as Gabriel set his pen down and stood up. He came around his desk and nodded at the chair in front of him.

"Professor Novak," Sam began. He didn't know how to start this conversation.

"Sam, I've had your tongue in my mouth, I think you can call me Gabriel, at least in here." Sam suddenly felt a blush hit him when he sat down in the chair in front of Gabriel.

"I…um…okay, Gabriel." Sam smiled again up at Gabriel and Gabriel gave him a tight lipped smile back.

"Now, I think we need to talk about our" Gabriel paused, trying to find the correct word for what it was. "Situation."

"Situation?" Sam repeated the word. Yesterday he'd had the potential of being in a relationship and now it was a 'situation'. Sam looked to the floor.

"Yes, now, Sam, I like you a lot, but this, we…" Sam was waiting for it. Just wanted Gabriel to get it out that he didn't want to see him anymore.

Gabriel kept waiting for something to come to him. Something that made sense for them to not be together.

"Yeah, I uh…I get it. I should probably get going. Dean will want me home." Sam started tearing up and began to stand. It was stupid for him to be this upset. It was so stupid. They'd only been on ONE date for crying out loud.

Gabriel watched Sam turn around and suddenly he couldn't do it. He couldn't let Sam go. There was just something inside him that broke seeing Sam like that. Gabriel put his hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam slowly turned and Gabriel saw the hurt in Sam's eyes. How could he have put that there?

"Wait," Sam locked eyes with Gabriel. There was hope in both of their eyes, and suddenly Gabriel couldn't stop himself. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sam's. It was a soft, gentle kiss. At least at first. When Sam started kissing him back, Gabriel wrapped his fingers in Sam's long hair. Sam placed his hands on Gabriel's hips and pulled him closer. Sam licked Gabriel's bottom lip and Gabriel's mouth fell open in response. Sam's tongue dominated Gabriel's mouth and Gabriel attempted to do the same to Sam, but Dear Lord, the kid knew how to use his tongue and Gabriel was marveling at it. Sam picked Gabriel up (with far too much ease for a high school student Gabriel thought) and placed him on his desk. Gabriel pulled Sam between his legs by his hair and Sam groaned into the kiss and Gabriel felt it go right to his cock.

Sam couldn't believe he was doing this. He was making out with his teacher. In his office. And holy shit was it hot. Hotter than Sam thought it would be. But that also could've been because it was Gabriel. Gabriel had his hands in Sam's hair and the gentle pulls were driving Sam wild. If they weren't careful, they could possibly be caught and there would be hell to pay, but right now none of that mattered. All that mattered was that he and Gabriel were together. Sam eventually felt like his lungs were about to give out and he pulled away.

Gabriel moaned quietly and tried to chase Sam's lips, but straightened himself up. He cleared his throat and looked Sam through his lashes. Sam smiled at him, his dimples popping out, and Gabriel placed a kiss to one and then the other.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How old are you?" Sam knew that question was coming.

"Seventeen, I'll be eighteen in May." Gabriel chewed the inside of his cheek. It was only a few months away. He could wait to sleep with Sam until then.

"So, I uh…I never got to finish what I was saying." Gabriel smirked at Sam.

"Oh really? And what was it that you were going to say?"

"That I like you a lot, but we need to be careful with this." Gabriel suddenly turned serious. Sam nodded. "No, Sam I'm serious. I'm not worried about me, I would be able to figure something out, but you've got your whole life ahead of you, kiddo." Gabriel stroked Sam's cheek with one finger. "I don't want you to get lost in the craziness that could happen if we get caught."

"I understand that."

"And in class, we'll have to act like nothing is going on."

"Right." Sam smiled wide.

"We can't tell anybody anything. I mean, not even Dean or Kevin." Sam paused. He wasn't good at hiding things from either one of them. Especially since Kevin already knew that he had gone on a date with Gabriel.

"Will you tell your brother?" Sam asked. He thought that it wouldn't be fair if Gabriel got to tell his brother.

"No," Gabriel knew that Castiel would just give him absolute hell if he found out that Sam was a high school student. He hadn't spoken to Castiel since he had had his date, so he could just saw that the date didn't go well. No big deal. "Cassie wouldn't understand. Besides, he's so in love with his boyfriend he doesn't have time to pay attention to my love life."

"Okay, any other ground rules?" Sam ran his hands up and down Gabriel's thighs. Gabriel realized he was still on his desk, and very aroused. He also noticed that Sam was too. Gabriel bet his bottom lip as Sam's hands slid upward.

"Y…yeah. Um…I don't think we should Have sex before your birthday." Sam's hands were almost to his crotch now. Sam leaned forward to whisper in Sam's ear.

"Are you sure about that? I'm not so sure your little friend agrees." Sam gently bit Gabriel's earlobe. Son of a bitch. This kid was going to be the death of him. Gabriel hissed through his teeth. Gabriel tried to say something else, but suddenly Sam's tongue was working its way around Gabriel ear and then down his jaw. Sam bit and kissed his way down to Gabriel's neck and found the pulse point. He began to suck, drawing a long whine from his teacher. Gabriel made a feebly attempt to push Sam away.

"It's going to be difficult to hide a hickey from my other students." Sam removed his lips from Gabriel's neck and looked up at him.

"So, no sex until I'm eighteen, not telling anybody until I graduate, acting natural in class, anything else?"

"No, I uh…I think that's it." Sam smiled and leaned in to kiss Gabriel again. They kept the kiss gentle and Sam helped Gabriel off his desk. "Well, do you have any rules?" Sam thought for a moment and then smiled.

"When I turn eighteen, we go to your apartment and…" There were voices on the other side of the door and the two jumped away from each other.

"You'll have to _show_ me later." Gabriel waggled his eyebrows and winked. "You should probably get going anyway." Sam nodded, and quickly snuck a kiss on Gabriel's cheek before he left the office. Gabriel watched him leave and then sat down behind his desk. This was insanity. He was going to be having a relationship with a student. At least he had drawn the line at the sex. Yeah, there was that at least. And by the time Sam graduated in May it wouldn't matter anymore. They would be happy and madly in love and nobody would be able to tell them no. Gabriel could wait that long. At least, he hoped he could.

Sam got into his car and couldn't stop smiling. This was going to be difficult, sure, but there was something about Gabriel that made this seem worth it. They would be able to keep it secret for nine months, no problem. Sam drove back to his and Dean's apartment and saw his brother's car. He could pass off his good mood as just a good day at school, which wasn't all a lie. Dean would probably say something about Sam being a nerd, but he really didn't care.

Sam grabbed his backpack out of the passenger seat and started going into his building. He opened the front door to the apartment and saw his brother with somebody pinned to the couch. They, thankfully, had their clothes on and broke apart when Sam walked in. Dean jumped to his feet and tried to straighten out his clothes. His partner sat up and began to do the same, running his hand through his hair. Sam smirked at them.

"Sammy! I…I thought you had to work after school." Dean's face was completely flushed, and Sam noticed the man next to Dean on the couch's eyes widen in shock.

"No, that's tomorrow." Sam looked at Dean's friend and the smile on his vanished. The messy brown hair, the bright blue eyes, Sam knew exactly who he was. He was Gabriel's brother.

"Uh…well, Sammy, this is Castiel, my boyfriend." Castiel. Cassie. Oh shit. Castiel stood up and offered his hand to Sam.

"It's nice to meet you, Sam." Sam took and shook his hand.

"It's um…nice to meet you too."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay, I'm really sorry about this chapter. My laptop was being really weird and would randomly shut off when I was halfway through the chapter and it was gone. Like nothing was saved. I was so irritated that I had to rewrite this chapter four times and I was just getting annoyed. That's also why it took me so long to actually upload it. Anyway! Thank you guys so much for your patience, reviews (pyroleigh and DemigodPerfect), favs, and follows! Love you guys!**_

Sam and Castiel stared at each other until Dean cleared his throat. Castiel dropped Sam's hand and took a step back and Dean threw his arm around Castiel's shoulders.

"Cas and I have a pizza coming for dinner. And I want to hear all about your first day." Sam nodded.

"Yeah, sure, I'll be right back." Sam walked down the hallway to his bedroom and shut the door. He set his backpack down by his desk and pulled his phone out of his pants pocket. He scrolled down to Gabriel's name and highlighted it. There was no way Gabriel knew, right? He surely would've said something. Right? He definitely would've said something.

 **Sam: So, funny story. Our brothers are dating.**

 **Gabriel: What?**

Sam was about to reply when Dean yelled.

"Sam! Soup's on!" Sam set his phone on his desk and walked out to what the Winchesters referred to as their dining room. Actually, it was just a table in the awkward space between the living room and the kitchen. There was a pizza box in the middle and Dean was placing plates at three seats. Dean sat at the head of the table, Sam took his normal seat to the left and Castiel sat across from Sam. Castiel continued casting shifty glances at Sam, as if waiting for Sam to come clean about him and Gabriel.

"So, how was your first day of senior year? Sam goes to Kripke High. Full scholarship." Dean smiled at Castiel. Castiel choked on his pizza. Dean thumped him on the back.

"I'm sorry. Wow, that's great. My brother," Sam widened his eyes at Castiel, silently begging him not to mention anything. "Just started teaching there."

"Oh," Sam smiled slightly, thanking Castiel. "What's his name?"

"Gabriel Novak. He teaches English. Have you had the misfortune to meet him?"

"Yeah, actually he's my creative writing professor." Castiel chuckled.

"Gabriel was always good at making up stories. Dean?" Dean looked away from Sam.

"Hm?"

"Think I could get some water? That coughing hurt my throat rather badly." Dean nodded and stood up.

"I'll take one too, Dean." Dean walked into the kitchen and once he was behind the wall of the kitchen, Sam leaned forward and Castiel did the same.

"Thank you." Sam whispered.

"Of course, but Sam, you aren't going to see Gabriel again are you? Things could get very complicated very quickly if you two decide to continue this relationship."

"He and I talked about it."

"Yes, but," Dean came back in with two waters and a bottle of beer for himself.

"So, what else happened at school?" Sam went into detail about his classes and his professors. He had finished eating when there was a sudden 'BANG' under the table and Castiel sent a glare to Dean. Sam decided that he didn't want to know what was happening.

"Well, since I'm done and interrupted your date, I'll let you guys get back to it."

"Nice meeting you, Sam." Castiel gave him a wave. Sam waved back.

"Nice meeting you. Dean, I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, night, Sammy." Castiel smirked as though he was waiting for Sam to tell off Dean for calling him Sammy like he had Gabriel at the diner. Sam walked back to his room and grabbed his phone off his desk. He had three new text messages and a missed call.

 **Gabriel: If this is a joke, it's not funny.**

 **Gabriel: Sam, seriously, what's going on?**

 **Gabriel: SAM! Answer your phone!**

Sam chuckled to himself and called Gabriel.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Well hello to you too." Gabriel sighed.

"I'm sorry. Hi, how are you?" Gabriel made his voice disgustingly sweet.

"Oh I'm okay, how are you?" Sam was trying hard not to laugh at the obvious annoyance in Gabriel's voice.

"Fantastic! Now tell me what's going on?" Sam explained how he had walked in on Castiel and Dean. "Did um…did Cassie say anything about us? I mean, I know you didn't tell Dean, so,"

"No, he didn't. We acted like we didn't know each other, but I think Dean was suspicious about something."

"Like what?" Gabriel was nervous. He hadn't seen Dean, but from what Sam had told him, Dean was protective of Sam. And if how big Sam was anything to go by, Dean would probably be able to kick his ass.

"Just that Castiel and I knew something that he didn't know. I'm sure he'll ask me about it tomorrow morning."

"What are you going to tell him?" Now Gabriel was sure that Sam was going to tell his brother.

"Nothing, probably just that Castiel had come to the diner before. He'll believe that." Gabriel sighed in relief.

"Good, good."

"Castiel might still ask you about us."

"Please, I've been lying to him since we were kids. That will be easy." Gabriel knew it would be too. Just a simple 'Nah the date didn't go so well' and Castiel would drop it. "Wait, did you tell him that you were my student?" Sam hesitated.

"Um…yeah? Should I not have?" Gabriel stiffened.

"Well, no, I mean I can figure it out. He will probably just bother me about it for a couple weeks and then drop it."

"Okay, anyway, what you doing tonight?" Gabriel smiled. This was different for him. Talking on the phone. Wanting an honest to God relationship with somebody that wasn't just about sex. The two talked on the phone for almost an hour before Sam let out a long yawn.

"Did you have a long day today, kiddo?" Gabriel spoke softly.

"Yeah, I guess so. I have to work after school tomorrow, but I'll still see you in class."

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow, Sam."

"Night, Gabriel."

"Good night, Sam."

Gabriel hung up the phone and smiled as he put his feet up on his couch. He needed to get things together for his lessons tomorrow, especially since he'd lost an hour talking to Sam. A smile came to his face whenever he thought about the boy. It was weird. He'd never really thought about somebody like that. Well, there had been Balthazar in college, but he barely counted. They both were mostly in it for the popularity and the sex. There was no denying that. This felt different though. Sam was much more, well, at least he seemed more interested in actually being in an actual relationship with him. It was a little weird to have that. He hoped that he and Sam would actually be able to control themselves in the classroom. Right. Yeah, that would be easy. He would be able to resist smart, sexy, incredible Sam. Right. Totally easy.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello, amazing people. Thank you so much for your reviews (DemigodPerfect, alkfhweio, and Tari4078), favs, and follows. You people are the best aaaaaand I love you. Just so you know. Okay, I'm done now.**_

* * *

Gabriel pushed his hair back and looked at himself in the mirror. Today was going to be a good day, hopefully. He was going to start his journal projects with his freshmen classes and he was going to assign the reading and reflection of a story for Sam….for his creative writing class. He HAD to stop thinking of it like that or it'd slip up in one of his conversations with another professor. Things would be okay. He just needed to remind himself that he and Sam had to be careful. Gabriel took a deep breath and decided he needed to get to school.

After parking and walking into his office, he sat down and thought for a minute. He needed to print off the article for his first class, so he took the book to the teachers' lounge to print some copies off. He began, and let his mind wander, until a voice behind him made him jump.

"You're here early." Gabriel spun around and saw Anna.

"Yeah, I just needed some copies of this article. How was your first day?"

"Great, actually. I think that my last period class will be the best."

"Oh really? Which class is that?"

"AP European history. All seniors, thank Heavens. I only have one freshmen class, a couple sophomore classes and two junior classes. How are your classes?"

"Actually, I've got all freshmen and then my one senior class at the beginning of the day."

"Which seniors do you have?" Gabriel began naming off the students that he remembered.

"…Jessica Moore and um…oh and Sam Winchester."

"Oh Sam Winchester! I love him! I had him his freshman and junior year. Very smart kid." Anna talked about other students, but Gabriel wasn't paying attention. He loved that other people saw how smart Sam was. Also, maybe he would be able to talk about Sam with other professors without it being weird.

"Yeah, I'm actually really excited about my seniors. They seem to want to be there."

"Did you say Lucifer though? He can be," Anna paused. Gabriel could tell that she was trying to find the right word for it. "Well, let's just say different. He's very smart, but he's got this sneaky side that I don't think we all see."

"Hm, well thanks for the advice. I think I'm going to head to my classroom so that I can get everything set up."

"Oh yeah, of course. I'll see you at lunch." Anna smiled and Gabriel grabbed his copies and his book and walked to his classroom. She seemed nice. Gabriel felt like he might actually like her. Twenty minutes before class started, Gabriel heard his door open as he was reading the article about creative writing. He looked up and smiled wide.

Sam stood in front of the door to his classroom and debated with himself for a while. He really wanted to talk to Gabriel, even if they had talked for an hour last night. Sam walked in and saw Gabriel reading something at his desk. Sam hadn't realized that he was just standing in the doorway until Gabriel spoke. His smile had stopped Sam in his tracks.

"Good morning, Sam. Is there something I can help you with?" Sam shut the door, dropped his bag by his desk, and then walked over to Gabriel's.

"So, I um…I've never done anything like this before."

"What do you mean?" Sam looked around and then back at Gabriel.

"You know, had a…relationship," Sam tried to gauge Gabriel's reaction to that word. He simply smiled. "With a teacher."

"Well, if it helps, I've never been in a relationship with a student, so neither of us really know what we're doing." Sam half smiled at Gabriel. That made him feel a little better. Gabriel seemed so confident that they weren't going to get caught, that things were going to be okay, and it made Sam feel safe for some reason.

"That does actually help." Gabriel stood up and ran his hand up Sam's arm and gently pulled him into a quick kiss. Sam, mostly forgetting where they were, pulled Gabriel closer and deepened their kiss. Gabriel reluctantly pulled away.

"You just might be the death of me someday, kiddo." Gabriel replied. He was trying to hide how turned on he was because damn it, he had to teach class in less than fifteen minutes.

"As long as it's not today. Oh, um…so, are we still on for Friday? I mean, I know we probably can't go anywhere close, but…"

"Of course we're still on for Friday. It should be a lot of fun." Gabriel winked at Sam and then began putting a copy of the article as his other students began to file in. Sam took his place at his desk and pulled out his supplies for the class.

"Sam!" Jessica exclaimed when she came in. She seemed happy to see him. _Maybe a little too happy_ Gabriel thought. No, he couldn't think like that. After all, Sam wanted to be with him, but just couldn't show it. "There you are, Kevin looked all over for you this morning."

"I just saw Kevin at our locker." Gabriel didn't mean to eavesdrop, it just…happened. "I told him I was coming to class early to talk to Professor Novak." Gabriel walked over to the board, trying hard not to think about if Kevin knew anything. He knew that he had told Sam he couldn't tell anybody, but Kevin was a smart kid and knew that Gabriel had not been shy about his attraction to Sam at the diner.

The bell rang, driving Gabriel out of his thoughts and he turned around.

"Well good morning, everybody. How was the first day yesterday?" There a few groans and weary smiles, but otherwise, nothing. "Good, you're all still barely awake."

"I'M awake, Professor Novak!" A girl with mousy brown hair pulled back into a tight bun, Naomi?, in the front row said. Ah, so there was his kiss ass, every class had one.

"Um…well, very good. Now, I'm sure you guys noticed the article in front of you. We're going to read it out loud and then analyze what you think the author is trying to say." Lucifer raised his hand. "Yes, Lucifer?"

"Isn't this a writing class? Why are we reading?"

"That's actually a very good question. Who can tell me why we would be reading in a writing class? Anybody?" Sam raised his hand. Gabriel smiled at him.

"Yes, Mr. Winchester?"

"Because the best writers read."

"Very good, Sam." Gabriel looked back to Lucifer. "Does that answer your question?" Lucifer shrugged.

"No, not really, but _please_ continue with your lesson, sir."

"Alright then, who would like to start?" Naomi raised her hand. Gabriel gave her a small smile. "Go ahead, Naomi." Naomi beamed at him and began reading. Gabriel randomly called on other students as the article continued. Once it was over, he looked up at his students.

"Okay, now what was the main focus of what we just read? Come on, I know all of you read it." When it looked like nobody would answer, Sam raised his hand.

"Sam?"

"Well, she was basically saying that everybody has a story to tell. Whether that's your own true story or a work of fiction, everybody should have a chance to get it out there, and that's what writing is all about." Gabriel grinned at Sam.

"Perfect there, Sambo. Now, with that, we're going to get into our first paper; tell a story. It can be fiction, it can be nonfiction, it can whatever you want it to be." Lucifer raised his hand again. "Lucifer?"

"How long does it have to be?"

"Long enough to tell a story." Lucifer raised an eyebrow and Gabriel could practically see the wheels in his head turning to make it the shortest story he could. The rest of the class was spent talking about their stories and what was and was not appropriate. Gabriel bounced around the entire classroom, speaking passionately about some of the stories that his other students had done. He liked this project because it really showed how his students worked.

Sam really enjoyed watching Gabriel dance around the classroom. He was so excited about everything, and his eyes were shining, even from across the room Sam could see that. The bell rang and everybody gathered their things. Sam threw one last smile to Gabriel and then out the door he went.

"So, what did you need to talk to Professor Novak about this morning?" Jessica asked as she and Sam walked down the hall.

"Oh, nothing really." Sam hoped the blush he felt creep up his cheeks flew under Jessica's radar.

"Sure, that's why you're as red as lobster." _Damn it._

"Well, if I tell you, you can't tell anybody." Jessica's eyes lit up.

"Of course!" Sam had to think quickly. He knew that Jessica probably wouldn't believe anything he said, unless…

"Professor Novak's brother and Dean are dating." Jessica stared at Sam, almost running into a group of underclassmen.

"No. Way. That's awesome!" Sam gave her an odd look, playing it off as though it bothered him, but it really didn't.

"How is that awesome?" Sam stopped at and opened his locker.

"Well, he seems like a cool guy, and you two can hang out outside of class and maybe get some tips on writing and…"

"Jess, he said that he'd help anybody anytime they needed it. I don't think Castiel and Dean dating is going to change that."

"If you say so." She said in a sing-song voice. "Well, I gotta go. I'll see you later." Jessica gave a wave and walked away. Sam began to put things in his locker and when he came out, Kevin had taken Jessica's place.

"Hey, how'd it go with Gabriel?"

"We're done." Sam didn't look his best friend in the eyes. "I mean, we went on one date. It's not like we're breaking up or anything."

"Of course." Kevin switched spots with Sam, not catching that Sam was lying. As they were standing there, a small brunette walked up and looked at Sam.

"Um, excuse me? Sam Winchester right?" Sam looked at her. She was actually really pretty. She had deep brown eyes. "I'm Ruby Fraus. I'm in your Calculus class."

"Oh right, Ruby. Hi." Of course Sam knew who she was. Ruby had sort of a bad reputation around the school. The rumor was that she had been kicked out of Lawrence's public high school because she had been caught selling drugs out of her locker.

"Hi. Could ya move? You're kinda in front of my locker."

"Oh, sorry." Sam moved out of her way.

"It's alright." Sam felt her keep looking over at him until he decided to leave.

"Well, I'll see you later, Kev."

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Sam." Another voice said. Sam looked over at Ruby, and she smiled wide. She even winked at him. Sam practically ran away, trying not to seem like he had. The last thing he needed was to become friends with a girl like her.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys, I'm really sorry for how late this is. Basically, writer's block and the holidays don't mix well. But! I do have the next few chapters outlined at least, so I know where things are going. Anyway, thank you guys so much for your patience, review (Tari4078), favs, and follows! You guys are the freaking best! I love you and happy holidays!**_

* * *

Sam was really trying to concentrate on his AP Euro class. He really truly was, but the idea that his date with Gabriel was that night and he had no idea when or what they were doing was really bothering him. Yes, Gabriel had planned it again, and yes, they were going out of town somewhere, but other than that, Sam didn't know anything. He was going to Gabriel's office after class to figure out what time he needed to be ready and hopefully he could figure out what he needed to wear.

Gabriel hadn't said a word to Sam about their date before or after class, and Sam knew he'd done that on purpose. Sam had tried to get any kind of information out of him, but it never worked. Apparently, when he wanted to, Gabriel could be very good at keeping his mouth shut.

When the bell finally rang, Sam jumped up, grabbing his things and practically ran to his locker. He wanted to avoid seeing Kevin, because he knew that Kevin would want to have some form of movie marathon and Sam would have to come up with an excuse about not being able to make it. Thankfully, Sam had missed Kevin, but ran into Ruby.

"Hey there Sam, where are you off to in such a hurry?" Ruby looked Sam up and down.

"Just need to get home. My brother needs me." Sam gave her a small smile and tried to step around her, but she stepped in front of him.

"So, did you understand that Calc lesson today? My head is still spinning."

"Yeah, it uh…wasn't too bad. Look, I really need to go."

"Maybe you could tutor me sometime." Ruby batted her eyelashes at Sam and he tried his best not to scoff or roll his eyes.

"Yeah, maybe, I really have to go though. I'll see you on Monday."

"It's a date then." She smiled up at him and then stepped to the side so that he could get around her. Sam walked down to Gabriel's office, his entire encounter with Ruby already out of his head. Just as he reached out to knock on Gabriel's door, he heard him down the hallway, walking down with a teacher that Sam was pretty sure taught English too.

"Well, actually Ralphie, it's a funny story. I was in college and…" Gabriel then saw Sam at his office door and smiled over at him. "Ah, duty calls it looks like. Guess I'll have to leave you in suspense until Monday." The other teacher didn't seem to be very upset that Gabriel's story was interrupted, but nodded and offered a goodbye anyway. Gabriel walked over to his office and smiled at Sam. "So, Mr. Winchester, what can I do for you?" He opened the door and ushered him in, quickly shutting the door behind him.

"So, um…" Gabriel held his hand up for Sam to stop talking until he heard voices pass by. Then he turned towards Sam and smiled.

"Heya, Sammoose. How are you?" Gabriel's tone had changed from when they were outside the office. It was gentler, more relaxed.

"I was just wondering what time I should be ready tonight, and what I should wear, and where we're going?" Gabriel laughed.

"Now, Sammy boy, if I told you where we were going, that would ruin all the fun. But, you can be ready around five and wear something nice. We're going somewhere a little bit nicer, but it should be a lot of fun." Gabriel got that mischievous look in his eye that Sam already knew usually meant he was very excited about something, so he decided to let it go there.

"Okay, I'll be ready."

"Good!" Gabriel jumped up on his tip toes to place a kiss on Sam's cheek. "Now scoot, I've got some things I need to finish grading before the weekend."

"Yes, sir." Gabriel smirked.

"I think I like when you call me that."

Gabriel couldn't stop the smile on his face as he watched Sam leave his office. His idea was to take Sam to Manhattan to a nice restaurant that he'd heard of, but never been to. He knew that Sam would never suspect anything like that, and they needed to get out of Lawrence anyway. And then he would take Sam back to his place...and kiss him good night. That was it. Shit, this waiting thing was going to be harder than Gabriel thought. Especially if Sam showed up really dressed up. With a suit. And a tie. Gabriel took a deep breath, pushing those ideas out of his head. He really did have work to do. He needed to finish reading an entire class' journals before he left for the day, since he had three others' to finish this weekend. Not to mention go through the first draft of his senior class' essays. Why had he assigned so much for himself to read? Of course, he could always read the journals for one class when he had his break around fifth period on Monday. Yeah, that could easily work. There was no way he'd be able to concentrate with his date that night.

* * *

Sam walked into the apartment and tried to figure out if he even had what he needed to wear. Dean had bought him ties, suits, and blazers for college interviews, so maybe he could just change into one of those? At least he was already wearing khakis, since they were part of his school uniform. Then something came to Sam. If Gabriel was going to pick him up around five, Dean could be home. If Dean was home when Gabriel arrived, there was no way that Sam could tell him that he was going to Kevin's. Sam needed to relax. Dean probably wasn't going to be home. He normally didn't get off until five, sometimes five-thirty. Sam knew he would be fine, but he'd never really had a relationship that he's had to hide from his brother. Of all people. Sam told Dean everything. This was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Gabriel was knocking on Sam's door. He was so excited that he even called just to double check that their reservation was still standing. He wanted to get going so that they weren't late. Traffic on Friday nights could be bad, and if they didn't hurry…

Sam opened the door to find Gabriel standing in a navy suit, a white shirt, but no tie. Damn, did he look good. This waiting thing was going to be harder than Sam thought.

Gabriel looked up and down at Sam a few times. He'd changed into black pants and blazer with a white shirt and a royal blue tie. Gabriel let out a low whistle.

"Wow, Samsquatch. If I'd known you'd look this sexy dressed up, I would've suggested it ages ago." Sam smiled and looked down at the floor to blush.

"Thanks," Sam looked back up at Gabriel. "You clean up pretty good, too." Gabriel bit his tongue to correct the 'good' to 'well'. This was a date, not a lesson.

"Come on, we have to get going if we want to make it there on time." Gabriel grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him out of the apartment. Sam chuckled as he locked the apartment door and then let Gabriel lead him downstairs.

"So, are you finally going to tell me where we're going?" Sam asked once in the car.

"Manhattan." Gabriel replied with a smile as he started the car.

"Wow, I knew that we needed to get out of town, but all the way to Manhattan?"

"There's a nice little place there that we can go. Quiet, and nobody will know us, so we won't have to hide anything." Sam smiled to himself.

"I'd like that." Gabriel glanced over quickly and then reached over and took Sam's hand while keeping the other on the wheel. Sam smiled at their hands and then out the window.

"So, tell me about this place."

"Manhattan or the restaurant?"

"Both." Sam and Gabriel talked on the way there, about school, and Sam's job, and what their brothers would (probably) do if they found out about them. When they finally arrived at the restaurant, Gabriel tipped the valet to park the car and they made their way inside.

"Novak, for two."

"Ah, yes, sirs. If you two will follow me please?" The girl, who couldn't have been much older than Sam led them to a table near the middle of the dining area. "Is this table acceptable, sir?" Gabriel smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." The hostess nodded and set the menus down.

"Your server's name is Aaron and he'll be right over." She threw a smile at both of them and then turned and walked away. Gabriel pulled out Sam's chair and Sam gave him a sweet smile and sat down. Gabriel walked over to the other side of the table and sat down. Sam looked around the restaurant. This was way different than the other places he normally went. Then again, he'd never really dated somebody like Gabriel. Somebody that was older and mature (well, for the most part). Sam still squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, knowing that he could never pay for a place like this to take Gabriel out to. The server came over and the two ordered.

"So, Sam, what do want to do after all of this?"

"You mean after graduation?" Gabriel took a sip of his wine and nodded at Sam over his wine glass. The way Gabriel was scrutinizing him, Sam wasn't sure how much longer he could wait.

"Well, I really want to go into law." Gabriel hummed in response. Damn, this kid was smart, not that Gabriel didn't already know that.

"Where do you plan on going?" Sam was quiet for a moment. What would Gabriel's reaction be? Would he run away?

"Stanford is my top choice." Gabriel balked, but tried to hide it. Stanford was in California. California was very far away from Kansas.

"Stanford is pretty far away. I think I'd miss you."

"You make it sound like we'll still be together for me to miss you." Sam smirked, almost daring Gabriel to challenge him. Gabriel smiled back at him and shrugged.

"What can I say, kiddo? I'm an optimist." The two continued discussions on different topics and Gabriel continued to be amazed at how intelligent Sam was, especially for a seventeen year old. Sam continued to be drawn into Gabriel's story about his college days. Sam actually forgot how uncomfortable he was there and spent a lot of time laughing.

When the night was over, the bill was paid, and they were on their way back to Lawrence, Sam looked over at Gabriel while he was laughing at something and he decided something. Screw this waiting thing. Sam decided he was going to try and convince Gabriel to go back to his apartment and then try even harder to get him to bed.

"So, it's only nine, and Dean thinks I'm over at Kevin's."

"Hm." Gabriel replied. He couldn't even entertain the idea of Sam coming over. No, he couldn't let that idea come into his head, no matter how much he wanted it.

"And normally I don't come home from Kevin's until around midnight." Sam continued hinting.

"Is that right? Is there something I need to be worried about, Sambo?" Sam chuckled slightly at the nickname.

"No, course not. It's just that, he might be a little curious if I'm home so soon."

"Okay, um…d…did you want to come over to my place?" Gabriel could control himself. He totally could (at least, that's what he would tell himself).

"Not if you don't want me to."

"No! No I," Gabriel took a deep breath and exhaled. "Sorry, I just don't want things getting too crazy. You know?"

"Of course not, of course not." Sam smiled to himself. Seducing a teacher, wow, Sam had definitely changed since he met Gabriel Novak.

.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys, again, sorry about the wait. Things haven't been the best lately, so…yeah. Anyway! Here's a whole lot of fluff and a little bit of smut to make up for the wait! Thank you guys for the favs and follows! Love you guys!**_

* * *

Gabriel pulled into the parking lot of his apartment building and looked over at Sam.

"So, what do you have planned for the rest of the night?" Sam smirked, hoping to pull Gabriel in.

"Well, we could watch a movie, or bake, or…" Sam started laughing and Gabriel tired not to smile too big. Damn it, he already loved that sound.

"Bake? I don't really bake."

"Don't or can't?"

"Both? I've never really tried. And by 'never really' I mean never." Gabriel's mouth fell open.

"You've NEVER…? Okay, that's it, Samsquatch. Get your sexy ass inside. It's time for a cooking lesson." Gabriel hurled himself out of the car and then walked to open Sam's door. Sam smiled and followed Gabriel upstairs. Gabriel was just happy that he had finally gotten everything put away from the move. The two went inside the apartment and Sam looked around. It was a nice place. The kitchen was close to the door.

"Alright, come on in the kitchen." Gabriel grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him into the kitchen, before he got a proper look around. "We'll start with something easy. Just a simple cake."

"Like from a box?" Gabriel looked down right offended by that word, and Sam thought it was kind of funny. Sam slid his jacket off and placed it on the table.

"No, Sam, not from a _box_. From scratch." Gabriel took his jacket off and undid his tie, placing them close to Sam's. Gabriel then twirled around the kitchen, grabbing a bag of flour form the cupboard, eggs and milk from the refrigerator, baking powder, and everything else they would need. He hummed to himself as Sam watched him. It was actually very cute to watch Gabriel's eyes scan the room and mutter to himself about what they would need. He finally backed away from the kitchen counter and spread his arms.

"Ta-da! Now come on, let's get going." Sam walked over to the counter and looked everything. "Okay, now," Gabriel turned the oven on to 350 degrees, and turned back to Sam. "Mix the sugar and shortening together until it's fluffy."

"How will I know if it's fluffy?" Gabriel rolled his eyes. The kid was very smart, but come on.

"I'll be right here to help you the whole time. Now," Gabriel placed a glass bowl in front of Sam with a small 'thump'. "Mix." Sam began doing what he was told. He mixed in the eggs and eventually got done mixing everything he needed to.

"Well, let me have a taste." Gabriel grabbed a spoon from the drawer and dipped it in the batter. He closed his eyes and let out a slight groan. "Wow, good job, Sammoose."

"You're a good teacher." Sam winked and then took the spoon from Gabriel and took a taste for himself. It wasn't half bad, he figured it would be better if Gabriel had made it himself.

"Oh, you got flour in your hair." Gabriel smiled kindly at Sam.

"Huh? Where?"

"Here." Gabriel threw a pinch of flour in Sam's hair. Sam gaped for a second before picking some up himself and tossing it in Gabriel's face. The white flour covered Gabriel's face and the shocked look was too funny for Sam not to laugh.

"Y….you look ridiculous!" Sam laughed so hard he felt a stitch in his side, until Gabriel picked up the bag and waggled his eyebrows at him. Sam stopped.

"It's fucking _on_ , Sammy boy." Sam started running around the apartment with Gabriel in hot pursuit. "Get back here so I can dump this bag on you!"

"Hell no!" Sam backed himself to a wall and looked for an outlet somewhere, with Gabriel closing in fast.

"Now where are you going to go?" Gabriel smirked, ready to empty the entire sack of flour over Sam's head. Well, as much as he could. It just wasn't fair how tall the kid was.

"I…I…" Sam was about to make a break for a room to his left when Gabriel threw the whole bag in his face. Sam was pure white, his hazel eyes were basically the only color from the neck up. This time Gabriel busted up laughing.

"Ooooh you're right, you look silly!" Sam decided to try and be sneaky. He stuck his bottom lip out and gave Gabriel his best puppy eyes. "Aw, poor Sammy, did…" Sam grabbed Gabriel and pulled him close. Gabriel squawked in protest, especially after Sam shook his head out to make some flour rain down on Gabriel.

"How _dare_ you!? I taught you to make a cake and you betrayed me!" Gabriel threw his head back dramatically.

"Let me make it up to you." Sam wrapped his fingers in Gabriel's hair, pulled his head back in place and pressed their lips together. Gabriel responded by dropping the bag and wrapping his arms around Sam's neck. Gabriel pulled away and smiled.

"I think we should get cleaned up."

"Yeah, probably." Sam looked down at himself. Gabriel led him to the bathroom, which was done in a bright orange color, and handed Sam a washcloth. Sam washed his face and then looked at his shirt in the mirror, and also saw an opening. "I think I need my shirt washed."

"Yeah, I um…I think I've got a shirt that may fit you, hold on." Gabriel slid into his bedroom, but didn't close the door. Sam followed him, and saw him rummaging through his dresser. "I'm sure it's here somewhere…" Sam put his hands on Gabriel's hips and pulled him back. Gabriel let out a small yelp.

"Or I could just…not wear a shirt." Gabriel closed his eyes to get that idea out of his head, but it only made it more vivid.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Sam tucked his head into the crook of Gabriel's shoulder.

"Why not?" Sam gently kissed Gabriel's neck and felt him shudder. Sam continued moving his lips as Gabriel tried to answer.

"We um…we've talked about this. I just…I don't know if I could…" Gabriel groaned louder than he had in the kitchen when Sam started using his teeth to gently bite and suck.

"I'm sorry, if you could what, Mister Novak?" That did it. Suddenly, every coherent thought he had and the rules that had made himself promise not to break were out the window. Gabriel turned around and pulled Sam down into a kiss again. He licked Sam's bottom lip and Sam allowed him in. Gabriel began to push Sam towards the bed, the flour they were both covered in, forgotten. Gabriel felt Sam sink down to the bed and fell with him, not breaking the kiss. Gabriel straddled Sam's hips, and began unbuttoning his shirt, and then broke the kiss apart so that he could slide Sam's undershirt off. He moved his lips down Sam's jaw and neck, as Sam moved his hands down the buttons of Gabriel's shirt. Sam let out a whine when Gabriel bit gently and sucked on his pulse point. Sam unbuckled Gabriel's belt and slid it out of the belt loops and threw it over to the ground. He unbuttoned Gabriel's pants, and slid his hand inside, feeling Gabriel's growing hard-on.

"Sam." Gabriel whispered in a husky voice before kissing Sam. Just hearing Gabriel say his voice made Sam's cock become harder than anybody had made it just saying his name. Sam began to pump his fist making Gabriel bite Sam's lip in response. Sam rolled over on top of Gabriel, breaking their kiss, and slid his pants and boxers off. Sam continued pumping, making Gabriel's breathing become more and more shallow. He could feel beads of precome, and began using them as lubrication, moving his hand faster as he kissed around Gabriel's face. Gabriel ran his hands up Sam's biceps and squeezed.

Gabriel could feel everything build up and up. He finally felt the heat in his belly that was about to spill over.

"S…Sam…" Gabriel began, but it was too late, and he came over Sam's hand and let out a long moan that sounded like Sam's name. He breathed heavy with his eyes closed for almost a minute before he opened his golden eyes and looked at Sam. He smiled and stroked Sam's cheek with his finger. Sam smiled back.

"I think it's your turn." Gabriel took over, sliding Sam's pants and boxers off. He placed kisses to Sam's chest and shoulders as he cupped Sam's base and began to stroke him. Sam breathed slowly through his teeth and clutched the sheets. Gabriel really knew what he was doing and it only took a couple pumps and squeezes for Sam to come undone. Gabriel laid next to Sam and touched his lips to Sam's shoulder.

"Wow, so um…we kinda broke one of your rules, huh?" Gabriel chuckled.

"Rules are _always_ made to be broken, kiddo. We should probably get cleaned up though. Clothes, too. I've got a washer and dryer in here." Gabriel and Sam sat up and, on slightly wobbly legs, made their way to the washer, threw their clothes in, and then to the bathroom. They cleaned themselves with the same clothes they had for the flour. Once they were clean, Sam looked at Gabriel.

"So, what should we do while our clothes in the washer?" Sam grinned, and with a smirk, Gabriel pulled Sam back into the bedroom.

* * *

The next morning, Sam woke up with a start. He felt a weight on his chest and looked down. Sam stared at Gabriel in the early morning light. The sun was coming in the through the blinds and making his hair seem even more golden than normal. It gave him an almost angelic glow and Sam couldn't help but smile. Yeah, they had broken one if his rules but damn was it worth it.

Gabriel began to stir and his eyes fluttered open. Sam smiled at him and gently tucked a lose piece of hair behind Gabriel's ear.

"Good morning, angel." Sam whispered. Gabriel laughed quietly.

"Angel, huh?"

"Yeah, I like it. You've got all kinds of nicknames for me."

"Well, yeah, Samshine. That's just who I am." Gabriel stretched and then snuggled back into Sam. "Does your brother still think you're at Kevin's?"

"I hope so." Sam placed a kiss to Gabriel's forehead and closed his eyes again. Gabriel sighed contently and wanted to get a little more sleep. His eyes flew open again.

"Sam?"

"Hm?"

"We forgot about the cake."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys! Look! A little more than a week but less than two! Yay! Anyway, thank you guys so much for your reviews (DemigodPerfect, Eedive, Tari4078, and Tripple C 200), favs, and follows! They mean so much to me. I've been through a lot in the last few months, and this has helped me a lot. Anyway, thank you guys, again! Love you all!**_

* * *

Sam sat on Gabriel's couch as he made them breakfast. He looked around again and noticed some things he hadn't the night before. There were pictures of Gabriel with Castiel and a few other people that Sam assumed were family. There were pictures of Gabriel from college, and one that Sam thought was in a tattoo shop, but Sam couldn't remember seeing one on him. Then again, they were in the dark and a lot was going on.

"Sam-a-lam! Eggs are done!" Gabriel called. Sam walked into the kitchen and Gabriel scooped a large pile of eggs on a plate. "Not going to lie, as amazing of a cook I am, my baking is better." Sam took a bite and smiled.

"Your baking is better than this? I don't believe you."

"I'll have to prove it sometime." Gabriel smiled and ate his own eggs. He had never done this so quickly in a new relationship. Hell, the last time he'd even made breakfast for somebody besides family it was…actually, he couldn't really remember.

"I really should get going." Sam finished his plate of eggs.

"Why?" Gabriel pouted and leaned over to grab Sam's plate. Sam grabbed Gabriel's hand and gave him a kiss.

"Because," Sam continued when he pulled away. "You have grading to do and I need to get home. I need to shower and get ready for my shift in," Sam glanced at the clock. 9:17. "Just under three hours."

"You're no fun."

"Aren't you the one that's supposed to be the responsible one?"

"Nah, just because I'm older doesn't mean anything. Ask Cassie next time you see him, he'll be the first to tell you."

"Yeah, that would be great wouldn't it?" Sam replied, sarcastically. "'Hey, your brother told me that you're more responsible than he is even though he's older.' How would I even make that sound like a normal topic?"

"We talked at school." Gabriel shrugged. "They don't have to know anything else."

"I'll think about it. I really do need to go though." Sam slipped his jacket on, trying to remember if Dean was going to be working this Saturday morning or if it was his one Saturday a month off.

"Fine, leave me here with all this paperwork to do." Sam slipped his shoes on and then pulled Gabriel into his arms.

"You realize that you actually only did this to yourself."

"You and your precious logic have no power here."

"I know, that's why I need to go." Sam gave Gabriel a quick kiss. "Come on, you need to drop me off a couple blocks away." Gabriel sighed dramatically.

"I forgot I need to drive you home. Alright, come on." Gabriel grabbed his car keys, slipped on his shoes, and out the door the two went.

* * *

"Here's good." Sam spoke up exactly two blocks short of the apartment building. He knew that if Dean was home saying that he walked from the bus stop would be a believable enough lie that Dean wouldn't question him.

"Okay. Have fun at work today and text me later." Gabriel smiled and, after a quick look around so that nobody was looking, pulled Sam into a long kiss. Sam reluctantly pulled away and smiled at Gabriel.

"I will, and I'll see you on Monday." Gabriel nodded and Sam got out of the car. He was really hoping that Dean wouldn't be home, because lying to Dean was always hard. Sam walked into the building and up the stairs, reaching for his keys in his pocket. He thought he smelled bacon coming from the other side of the door, but that may have been somebody else's apartment. Sam opened the door quietly, but was staring at a messy haired brunette in an AC/DC t-shirt and a pair of shorts sitting at their dining room table.

"Good morning, Sam." Castiel grimaced instead of smiling. Sam didn't understand why until Dean poked his head out from behind the wall that separated their 'dining room' and their kitchen.

"Mornin', Sammy! How are ya? Ya hungry? Can I get you something? Bacon? Toast? Charger for your phone so you can tell me where the hell you've been all night?" Sam tried to give Dean one of his best confusion faces.

"I was at Kevin's. I told you that."

"No," Dean fully came out of the kitchen. "You told me you were going to Kevin's and that you would be home last night. So, this morning, when you were NOT home, I decided to text Linda, and do you know what she told me?" Sam was pretty sure the look of confusion was gone now and a look of pure terror was on his face. "She said that you weren't there. Not only were you not there now, but you hadn't been there all night. Care to explain?" Dean folded his arms across his chest, glaring at his brother.

"I'm um…going to take a shower." Castiel removed himself from the room and almost immediately Sam heard the hot water begin to run. Sam was grateful that Castiel had done that because the last thing he needed was to be yelled at in front of his boyfriend's brother.

"Look, Dean, I…" Sam struggled to come up with a good lie, but nothing came to him. He looked down at his shoes.

"You what, Sam? You lied to me? Anything could've happened to you and I would've had no idea!"

"I was at a party, alright? I…I decided to stay there because apparently I had been drinking spiked punch, which I had no idea I was." Sam looked up and could tell that his brother wasn't buying it.

"Give me your phone."

"What?"

"Your phone. And your car keys. I'll take you to work today and tomorrow. If you didn't need your laptop for school I'd probably take that too." Sam's jaw dropped. He'd never been disciplined by his brother like this. Or even his Uncle Bobby when he'd been living with him.

"Why?! Dean, come on! Wasn't it better for me to stay there then drive drunk?"

"Yeah, you're right, if that's what had actually happened, it would've been better and I'd actually be a little proud of you for thinking of that. I also wouldn't be taking your car for the rest of the weekend. If you decide to actually tell me the truth, you can get that back. Your phone is going in my gun safe for the rest of the weekend though." Dean held out his hand for Sam's phone. Sam fished it out of his pocket and smashed it in Dean's hand.

"What time do you have to be at work?"

"Noon." Sam spat and then walked back in his bedroom and slammed his door shut. At least he had his laptop. He could send Gabriel a quick email about not being able to text him. There was no way Sam was going to be able to tell Dean what was going on. Sam grabbed his laptop and began typing a quick message to Gabriel's personal email.

'Dean took my phone. Won't be able to text you until Monday.' Sam sent before starting on some of his homework. He knew that Dean would probably give him more of a lecture. Suddenly, there was a knock on Sam's door.

"No." The door opened anyway and Dean walked in. He shut the door behind him and leaned against it.

"Sammy," Dean began and then sighed. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I told you."

"Samuel Henry,"

"Oooh the middle name." Sam said sharply.

"Alright," Dean walked over so that he was in front of Sam's bed. "What the hell is your problem? You're lying to me, you're staying out literally all night, what's happening?"

"I…was at my…girlfriend's house." That had to work. Dean's glare softened and his jaw opened and closed a couple times.

"Y…you have a girlfriend? Well, that's great! I mean, you…why didn't you just tell me? And why did you spend the night?"

"…her parents are out of town." Sam lied again. He was hoping that this would be enough for Dean.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because we're keeping it private, and really? Would you have let me go over there if you had known?"

"Of course, I just would've made you come home last night! That's all I needed to know, Sam. I need to know where you are and…"

"Look, Dean, I'm sorry that I lied to you, but can I just take a shower so I can get ready for work?"

"Fine, but I'm still not giving you your car or your phone back." Sam sighed and stood up.

"Fine." Sam gave Dean a tight lipped smile and walked out of his room.

* * *

Dean dropped Sam off and Sam walked into the diner. He was just ready for things to go back to normal, which it was until Mrs. Tran came out of the kitchen.

"Sam! Are you doing okay? Dean seemed very worried about you earlier." Sam blushed, not wanting to explain it to her.

"There was just a misunderstanding. I was at somebody else's house. Sorry if he worried you."

"Oh no, it's fine. Now, let's get going." Sam smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"Where were you really?" Kevin's voice came from the back of the kitchen. He came out and glared at Sam.

"Somewhere."

"You were at Mr. Novak's place weren't you?" Sam tied his apron around his waist and turned around.

"No idea what you mean by that."

"Sam, why do you think I don't know? As soon as my mom told me that Dean asked about you, I knew what was going on. Will you please, for the love of God, just be honest with me?" Sam spun around and stared at his best friend.

"Kevin, we need to get to work."

"No, you need to answer me."

"Mr. Novak and I…"

"Boys! Let's go!" Mrs. Tran shouted from the front of the house. Sam silently thanked Mrs. Tran and also hoped that Kevin would forget the entire conversation by the time his shift was over.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey everybody! Two chapters in one week! Whaaat? Yeah, I know! Thank you guys so so much for your reviews (DemiodPerfect and Tari4078), favs, and follows! Love you guys!**_

* * *

Sam was sitting in the library before classes. He was going to try and see Gabriel, but when he went to his office, it was empty and so was their classroom, so he was in the library studying. Then, suddenly there was a big bang of books. Sam jumped and looked up. Ruby sat down and smiled.

"Wow, you actually showed up to our study date." Ruby pulled a chair out and sat down.

"I didn't know we had a study date."

"Do you really not remember Friday? You agreed to help me with calc."

"Oh, yeah. Um…okay, did you try the homework?"

"Of course I did, but I barely understood any of it." Ruby opened her book. "Come over here and help me." Sam decided that he should just get it over with. Sam stood up and sat down next to Ruby. He began helping her through some problems when she looked up, smiled, and waved at somebody. Somebody else sat where Sam had occupied.

"Slumming it with us today, Winchester?" Sam looked up and saw Lucifer.

"Not slumming, helping Ruby with her calculus." Lucifer chuckled and glanced at Ruby.

"Really? The 'dumb girl that doesn't get the math homework' shtick?" Lucifer looked back at Sam. "You know she got straight A's at her other school, right? She's one of the smartest people here; she just knows how to play people. Ain't that right, sweetheart?" Lucifer winked at Ruby. Ruby smiled shyly at Lucifer, then at Sam.

"Sorry, I just thought this was the only way to get you to talk to me." Sam almost felt bad, but then again, she was probably right. Sam hadn't really wanted to talk to her, but he was a nice guy and figured he'd help.

"Well," Lucifer began. "I'm having a party Friday night and Ruby wants you to come." Lucifer ran his blue eyes up and down Sam, then smiled (and Sam thought it looked a little off, more like a sneer). "Wanna come?"

"I um…I don't know. I'll think about it. Now, I really need to stop by my locker before class. I'll see you guys later." Sam stood up and grabbed his books.

"Bye, Sam" Ruby and Lucifer replied in a unison of sing-songy voices as Sam left the table. Sam actually had all of his things for English because he was avoiding his locker. Sam left before Kevin Saturday and Sunday had been Kevin's day off, so Sam didn't see him the rest of the weekend. He had also ignored Kevin's text asking him to answer him. Kevin had to have known, which is why Sam couldn't lie to him anymore.

Sam walked into his classroom and saw Gabriel sitting at his desk. He quickly shut the door.

"Professor Novak?" Gabriel looked up and smiled widely at Sam.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite student. How are you, kiddo?"

"Better now." Sam set his books down.

Gabriel tried to remain calm when Sam walked over and gently ran a hand through Gabriel's hair. He grabbed a handful of Gabriel's hair at the base of his head and gently pulled his head back so that he would meet Sam's eyes. Sam then leaned forward so that his nose was practically touching Gabriel's. Gabriel gulped.

"Sir, I was wondering something. Would it be wrong for me to kiss you before class starts?" Sam said in hushed tones. Gabriel didn't trust his voice so he shook his head. Sam smiled and gave Gabriel a quick kiss and then pulled away.

"I missed you the rest of the weekend." Sam couldn't stop the words coming out of mouth. It was stupid and sappy. Something that probably shouldn't have been said this early in their relationship.

"Well yeah, I'm a great catch." Gabriel smirked before pulling Sam into another kiss. The doorknob twisted and Sam jumped away from Gabriel like he had been burned. His classmates walked in and Gabriel improvised.

"Really well done, Mr. Winchester."

"Thank you, sir." Sam smiled and walked over to his seat. It was kind of fun almost getting caught by his classmates. It was a little bit of a rush. Maybe him and Gabriel could make out in their classroom more. Sam looked back at Gabriel and Gabriel gave him a knowing smile. Sam turned back around and started talking to Jessica.

Gabriel was feeling the same rush that Sam was. Almost getting caught with Sam had been an unexpected feeling for the day. Maybe he should talk to Sam about a meeting after school. Start in his office and then go back to his place...the bell rang dragging Gabriel back to reality. He stood up and walked to the front of the classroom.

"Good morning, everybody. Some of these stories were very good. You did some very nice changes for the final draft." He walked around handing out papers and then stopped at Sam's desk. He locked eyes with him and beamed.

"Mr. Winchester, can I see you after class?" Sam smiled back.

"Of course, Professor Novak." The rest of the class was Gabriel going over their next assignment. He tried to avoid eye contact with Sam because every time he did, he felt himself grin like an idiot. Wow, now he sort of understood bad romantic comedies, only sort of. The bell rang and Gabriel walked over to his desk. He waited and saw two figures in front of his desk. Lucifer sighed.

"Mr. Novak?" Gabriel knew he would be annoyed, but he needed to tell him.

"Lucifer, that wasn't an original story. You copied it from Hemingway." Lucifer looked legitimately surprised.

"Is he that…?"

"Ernest Hemingway. You copied Ernest Hemingway. You're getting an 'F' for this assignment, and I want you to start turning in your rough drafts." Lucifer sighed again and nodded.

"Yes, sir." He turned to Sam. "Thought more about Friday?"

"Oh, um...not really. I'll let you know."

"Great. See you guys later." Lucifer walked out and Sam turned back to Gabriel's desk.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Sam smiled and his dimples popped out. Gabriel smiled back.

"Yeah um…you don't work tonight, and I'm leaving here around four. Do you want to maybe meet in my office so I could maybe help you with that paper for your science class? I know that teacher is a stickler for formatting."

"Yeah, I could use the help."

"Great, see you later." Gabriel's eyes twinkled. Sam wanted to give Gabriel another kiss, but then he heard some people walk in. He decided leaving was probably the best idea at that point. He knew that he was going to have to face Kevin at his locker this time. As if on cue, as soon as Sam got to their locker, Kevin arrived too.

"Oh, hey Kev," Sam began.

"So, I'm your friend again? You blow me off all weekend, lie to me, and now we're good?" Kevin leaned against the locker next to theirs. Sam sighed.

"Kevin, nothing is going on between me and…?"

"Nothing's going on with you and who?" Ruby appeared as if out of nowhere. "Because I'd love for us to have something going on, Sam." She grinned wickedly.

"Uh…thanks? I'm uh…I'm good though. Sam looked back at Kevin. "Kev, listen, I'm not stupid and neither is he, we just…"

"Wait! He?! Shit, Lucifer told me I was barking up the wrong tree." Sam closed his eyes and rubbed the bride of his nose.

"Ruby, look, I'm trying to have a conversation with my friend, can you please keep your comments to yourself?" Ruby stuck out her bottom lip in a pout.

"Fine, but we'll see who _he_ is on Friday, and if I can't make you forget about him." Ruby slammed her locker shut and blew a kiss to Sam.

"What's happening Friday?" Kevin asked bitterly as Ruby walked away. "Something else you're going to lie to me about?"

"Lucifer is having a party on Friday and I got invited for some reason."

"The reason is that Ruby wants in your pants." Kevin replied nonchalantly as he grabbed his things out of the locker.

"Gross, thanks for that image."

"Would you rather I said Mr. Novak?" Sam felt the blush on the back of his neck and was hoping that Kevin couldn't tell it was there.

"Will you let that go? Even _if_ something was going on," Sam looked into his best friend's eyes, hoping he could convey the message. It wouldn't be his fault if Kevin figure it out on his own, right? Kevin was smart; he could easily figure things out. "I would NOT be able to tell you. Do we understand each other?" Kevin lifted one corner of his mouth.

"Yeah man, I mean, that's all you had to say."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello, wonderful people. Just wanted to say thank you guys for your reviews (DemigodPrefect and Tari4078), favs, and follows! Love all of you guys!**_

* * *

 **Friday Night**

Gabriel hated when Castiel gave him that look. Those blue eyes were staring into his soul, he was pretty sure.

"Is there something I can help you with, Cassie?" Gabriel took a drink of his water, waiting for his beer.

"Well, I was at Dean's last weekend. Sam spent the night at his girlfriend's house apparently."

"Interesting." Gabriel opened and pretended to read his menu, hoping the blush that was creeping up on his neck wasn't on his cheeks yet. He could make excuses he supposed, but his brother could easily read him.

"Yes, I thought so as well. He claimed that his girlfriend's parents were out of town."

"And you don't believe him?"

"Dean was very upset with Sam." Castiel continued.

"I'm sure he was. High schoolers probably shouldn't be spending the night at their significant other's house without..."

"Gabriel, I'm just going to come out and ask it, did Sam spend the night at your apartment Friday night?" Just in time, the waitress arrived with Gabriel's beer and was ready to take their orders. Gabriel ordered a steak whereas Castiel ordered a burger. Once she had left, Castiel looked Gabriel again with those piercing blue eyes.

"Gabriel, answer the question."

"No, he didn't."

"Now answer without lying to me." Gabriel took a sip of his beer to try and kill some time. He let the flavor of the hops wash over his tongue, but even that didn't help the burning feeling of guilt about lying to his brother.

"Cassie," Gabriel began. The tone in his voice was meant to be calming, but it sounded defeated to his ears.

"Let me ask you another question. Are you stupid? You could lose your career. You actually enjoy what you do and you're a damn good teacher. Don't just throw it away."

"Okay, first of all, I love what I do, don't think that I would just throw that away. Second of all, I am a fan-fucking-tastic teacher. Never think differently. Third of all, I know that Sam and I shouldn't be dating, so..."

"Wait, wait wait, shouldn't BE? As in you _actually_ are?!" Gabriel felt his eyes grow to the size of saucers and began to try and back pedal.

"No! No, that came out wrong! I...Sam and I..." Gabriel tried to think of something that would make this better. Some way to explain why he had said what he said. Castiel never said anything. He simply stared at the table. Gabriel continued to stare at his brother,

"So, you are dating one of your students?" Castiel finally looked up after almost two solid minutes of silence.

"I...Cas, look," Gabriel tried to begin, but his words failed him. (Un)luckily, Castiel had thought of something to say.

"You need to stop this. You can't be with him until he graduates. I know you probably enjoy the rule breaking of it all, but he is underage. He..."

"Everything okay, over here?" The waitress popped up again.

"Yes, thank you." Castiel replied, not taking his eyes away from Gabriel. She walked away and Castiel began his lecture again. "He is your student, Do you realize the implications for both of you if you get discovered?"

"Of course I do. It's just that...he's...Cas, he's not like kids his age. He seems so much older than he is and…"

"That's because he had to grow up too quickly." Castiel hissed. "This is a horrible idea and you know it. I have to tell Dean."

"No! No, please don't. He'd kill me!"

"I can't just let this go. He needs to know what's going on with his own brother. His underage brother!"

"Cas, Look, I get that, I really do, but shouldn't he hear that from Sam?" Castiel stared down and at the table and sighed loudly.

"I suppose. I'll tell him I know and give him a week at the very most, but Gabriel," Castiel looked up again and those damn puppy eyes of his met Gabriel's. "Just stop this, okay? You can wait until he graduates." Gabriel didn't answer and took a drink of his beer as the waitress dropped off their food. Gabriel decided to change the subject.

"So, how's the accounting business?"

* * *

Sam leaned against the wall and took a drink from his cup. He hadn't planned on drinking, or being there that late, but it was probably better this way. Gabriel had convinced him to go so that he could 'socialize'. Most of the senior class was there, even Kevin and Jessica who normally didn't get out to parties. The three of them had all left in their own cars from Jessica's house, but he'd lost both of them almost immediately after they made it into the house. Sam had texted Dean telling him he wasn't sure if he would be home or not tonight, saying he would be spending the night at Lucifer's if something had happened.

Jessica walked up to Sam and smiled. It was weird seeing her dressed in tight jeans and a tight shirt. Sam was used to seeing her either in the school uniform or sweatpants for their study sessions.

"Having fun?" She took a sip from her cup and then pouted at it. "My cup's empty. I'm going to find some more!" Jessica walked away and she was shortly replaced by Ruby. She grinned up at Sam.

"Having fun, Sammy boy?" Ruby was in pair of skinny jeans, black t-shirt and a black leather jacket.

"Yeah actually, it's not too bad."

"Good, can I get you another drink?" Sam gave her a tightlipped smile.

"Nah, I'm okay."

"Well then escort me to the kitchen so I can get another one." Ruby grabbed Sam's hand and she pulled him with her. If it wasn't for the alcohol, he probably would've protested more, but he decided to just go with the flow.

"You sure you don't want some more of…what have you been drinking?"

"Uh…whiskey mostly."

"Straight whiskey? How many have you had?" Sam shrugged.

"Three?"

"Wow, a man that can hold his alcohol, I like that." Ruby winked and poured herself a cup of something and then the two went back out to the living room, where a lot of people were dancing. Sam drank his whiskey while Ruby talked, mainly so he wouldn't have to talk back to her.

"So come on, Sam, I want to know, why don't you date?" Sam swallowed.

"I…I date!"

"Was it that Jessica girl?" Ruby glared around, almost daring Jessica to meet her eyes.

"What? No, Jess is like a sister to me."

"What about Short Round, where ever the hell he is?" Sam rolled his eyes. Damn she was annoying.

"His name is Kevin, and no, I would never date Kevin for a couple reasons."

"So you like both, huh? Not judging, I'm just asking."

"Yeah, I do. Can we not talk about my dating life anymore?"

"Aw, why? Aren't you having fun?" Ruby moved herself closer so that she was almost touching Sam's chest with her own. Thinking of a way out of this, Sam quickly drank the rest of his whiskey and then looked at Ruby.

"I need a refill. I'll see you later." Sam moved away from her and walked to the kitchen. He ran into Kevin and Kevin was obviously drunk, but there was girl that Sam had seen a few times, Channing?, was taking care of him.

"Make sure that he gets home, alright?" Sam asked her, while Kevin giggled over something he found very funny.

"Oh I will, I already took his keys." She smiled and waved the keys in front of him.

"Thanks." Sam grinned at her and then filled his cup with more whiskey. He wanted to be able to get home, but he wanted to have fun. Maybe he would find Jessica and dance a little before going home. Sam drank almost half of his glass talking to his other classmates before he filled it up again and left the kitchen to try and find Jessica. The alcohol was getting to him now and he was feeling a little light headed. He found Jessica leaning against the wall, watching the people on the make-shift dancefloor.

"Hey, beautiful, wanna dance?" Sam asked. Jessica gave him a strange look.

"I'm not exactly you're type, isn't that right?" A cheeky smile came to her lips.

"Oh no, you're way too far out of my league, but that doesn't mean we can't dance, right?"

"Alright, but I am going to rock your world, Winchester." Jessica grabbed Sam's free hand with her own and pulled him into the living room. The two danced to a couple songs and drank. When Jessica needed a refill, she was once again replaced by Ruby. She looked really angry, but Sam was practically drunk by this point, and didn't care.

"I thought you said that she was like a sister!"

"She is. And why do you care anyway?" Ruby rolled her eyes.

"I care because I think you're hot and…" Ruby grabbed Sam by the collar of his shirt and pressed her lips to his. Sam pulled away as quick as he could tell it was happening.

"I…I gotta go." Sam ran out of the living room, through the kitchen, and into the backyard, where some people were smoking. Suddenly, the only thing Sam wanted to do was call Gabriel. Sam pulled out his phone and dialed as best as he could. He didn't even know what time it was, but he was hoping that Gabriel would answer. On the fourth ring, a tired voice came over the phone.

"H…hello?"

"Gabe, c…could you…um…come get me? I uh…I don't think I should drive home. I drank way too much and I…" Sam realized he was rushing his words, but it seemed like the only way to get everything out.

"Sam, calm down, where are you?"

"Lucifer's. I um…there's a gas station um…I don't remember where though." There was shuffling on the other end of the phone that Sam wasn't sure what it was.

"What's the address?"

"Of the gas station?" Sam heard Gabriel laugh. This wasn't funny!

"No, of Lucifer's." Sam told Gabriel the address and there was more shuffling on the phone.

"Give me ten minutes, meet me two houses up, okay? Can you make sure somebody else gets your car home?"

"Well, I…no, Kevin and Jessica are both drunk." Sam's voice was suddenly thick, like he wanted to cry. He couldn't explain it, but Gabriel must've heard it because he voice was soothing.

"Baby," Sam was pretty sure that was the first time that Gabriel had ever called him that. "Calm down, I'll be there shortly, okay?" Sam nodded. "You still there?"

"Oh, yeah. I um…I'll be there." Sam walked back through the house, avoiding everybody, and actually ended up near his car. It had been parked about two houses up. Sam suddenly didn't feel so well. The ground seemed to be spinning. He sat on the hood of the car with his head in his hands, hoping the spinning would stop. Suddenly, he heard his name.

"Sam, Samsquatch, come on." Gabriel's voice was in his ear. Sam nodded and got into the car. After that, things went black.

Gabriel struggled to get his drunken boyfriend up the stairs of his apartment building. He knew that Sam was going to the party and was probably going to drink, but he hadn't expected him to get drunk. Gabriel got Sam inside the apartment and into his bed.

"Angel?" Sam's eyes opened as Gabriel was fixing the pillows.

"Sh, it's okay, Samshine, go to sleep."

"Ruby kissed me." Sam blurted, but Gabriel was pretty sure he wasn't in control of his mouth.

"It's okay. We'll talk about it in the morning."

"But,"

"No, go to sleep. You need sleep." Gabriel pressed a kiss to Sam's forehead, then left to get some water and aspirin for Sam to have in the morning and got in on the other side of the bed. Sam rolled over onto his stomach, with his head turned towards Gabriel. His breathing steadied and Gabriel knew that he was back asleep. Gabriel watched him for a while. He had never been so scared when Sam had called him like that. His mind jumped to the worst possible conclusion, and he couldn't bear the thought of that. If something had happened to Sam…if Sam had gotten behind the wheel…Gabriel shook that thought from his head. He couldn't picture Sam like that. It had only been about a month since they met, but something about Sam already had Gabriel falling for him. There was just one problem; Gabriel Novak didn't fall in love. Then again, he had also thought he didn't date students and yet, here he was.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't get this up last week, buuuut my computer totally crashed and I couldn't get it to work anymore so I got a brand new computer! Yay! Anyway, thank you so much for your patience, review (Tari4078), favs, and follows! You guys rock AND I love you! Happy Valentine's Day and enjoy Sabriel fluff (because next chapter won't be so fluffy)!**_

* * *

Sam was almost certain there was somebody using a jackhammer on the inside of his skull. It didn't help that the Sun was burning his eyes and he hadn't even opened them yet. The last thing he truly remembered was being at Lucifer's and asking Jessica to dance. So, why was there somebody wrapped around him? Sam opened his eyes and sat up straight in one movement, which was a horrible decision. He felt something in his stomach begin to rise, when he realized he was at Gabriel's apartment. 'Thank God.' He thought to himself before getting out of bed and going into the bathroom. Everything from the previous night came up. He had never been this hungover before. He leaned his arm against the cool porcelain and then closed his eyes as he rested his forehead to his forearm, hoping it would help. It didn't.

Gabriel felt the movement next to him in bed. He had his eyes open and watched as Sam sat up and then made his way to the bathroom. The unpleasant noises confirmed Gabriel's suspicions as he got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass of water as he heard more noises coming from the bathroom. His poor Sammy. Gabriel walked into the bathroom and placed the glass on the counter by the sink.

"How you feeling, Samoose?" Gabriel got a groan in response. He chuckled slightly. "You know, as your teacher, I should give you a lecture about how underage drinking is bad and you really shouldn't do it." Gabriel slid down the wall opposite Sam. "However, as your boyfriend, I think I'm going to grab you some aspirin and we can just cuddle on the couch until you feel better."

"That means I have to get up." Sam looked over at Gabriel. Gabriel nodded and Sam moaned again.

"I would offer to carry you, but you're a little too big for that."

"Give me….five minutes." Gabriel nodded and gave Sam a kiss on the forehead before standing up and walking to the hallway closet. He grabbed a large blanket, and decided to see if he had something that wouldn't make Sam throw up. He thought the crackers should be safe. He took the entire box back to the couch and set it on the coffee table, with another glass of water. He turned on the TV and found one of those HGtv home shows that Sam loved. He turned the volume down so that he could barely hear it. Sam came out of the bathroom and flopped down on the couch, his head resting on Gabriel's lap. Gabriel smiled and ran his hand through Sam's hair.

"I'm so…" Sam closed his eyes again.

"Hungover. The word you're looking for is hungover." Gabriel tried not to laugh at his boyfriend.

"Mmm…can I sleep more?"

"As soon as you drink some more water." Sam sat up, drank some water, and then laid back down. Gabriel stroked Sam's hair again repeatedly.

"Mmm…that's helping my headache."

"Good, but we'll have to get some food in you soon, too."

"Noooo. It'll just come up again."

"I know, but you need something in that tummy of yours." Gabriel poked Sam's stomach. Sam sighed dramatically. "You're kinda whiney when you're hungover." Gabriel joked, earning him a glare from Sam.

"You'd be whiney too if you were hungover."

"I've been hungover plenty of times, so I know how to deal with it like a grown up."

"I'm a grown up!" Sam started sitting up. Gabriel gently pushed him back down.

"Sh, of course you are, babe. Get some more sleep, I'll watch over you. Then, we can go get your car."

"My car? Shit, that's still at Lucifer's?" Gabriel nodded and Sam closed his eyes. "Wake me up around four. We'll go get it then."

"Okay, get some sleep." Gabriel reached over and grabbed the notebooks from his fourth period freshman class that were on his coffee table and began reading. He made notations where needed, and it was oddly peaceful with Sam there. Just a day of grading, while his boyfriend slept in his lap. Three hours later, he jumped when Sam spoke up.

"They should just take the wall out." Sam grumbled.

"How long have you been awake?"

"About ten minutes."

"How are you feeling?"

"I've been better."

"Going to throw up?"

"Not yet, but I don't have anything in there."

"Eat the crackers and then we can lay here a little bit longer, but we need to get your car and back to your brother."

"But you're so much more comfortable than my bed." Sam wrapped the blanket around himself tighter. He really had no desire to get up. It felt great just being there with Gabriel, even if he was hungover for the first time in his life. He sat up and glanced at the table, debating on taking the crackers or not. He did take a large drink from the glass in front of him, and then opened a sleeve of crackers to nibble at.

"Have you just been sitting there watching me sleep?"

"Nah, I had grading to do, so I barely watched you drool on my pajama pants." Gabriel smiled. "Or how adorable you looked when you were dreaming and mumbled something about ghosts." Sam racked his brain, trying to remember his dream, but nothing was coming to him.

"You think I'm adorable?" Sam took a big bite of the cracker in his hand. Gabriel scoffed.

"Duh. I'm pretty sure that's been obvious since I first saw you at Sage's. Speaking of, the next time you decide to drink illegally, we'll go to Sage's and get you some greasy food. Best cure for a hangover."

"I'll take your word for it. I never want to feel like this again."

"Wait until you're in college."

"I'll be studying too much." Sam took another drink, finishing the glass of water.

"You say that, but just wait." Sam ate one more cracker, not responding and then laid his head back in Gabriel's lap, this time with the back of his head on Gabriel's thighs.

"Tell me something."

"Like what?" Gabriel ran his fingers through Sam's hair again. Sam closed his eyes.

"Something not a lot of people know about you."

"Like what?"

"Like, when did you know you were gay?" Gabriel thought for a moment.

"I was thirteen. I was at this big party for one of my friends and we were playing seven minutes in heaven, and the guy to girl ratio was off, so I, being the outgoing guy I am, decided that I'd make out with whoever wanted to. I made out with two guys from different schools and that was it. I knew that I liked guys." Gabriel shrugged. "Not really a big story. What about you?"

"Well, don't tell Dean this, but when he brought his first boyfriend home when he was a senior in high school, I kind of developed a crush on him, but I still liked girls. I only came out last year as bi. Dean of course was supportive, and my Uncle Bobby and Aunt Ellen were too. Not a whole lot of drama, kind of like yours."

"Oh no, I never said there wasn't drama. My parents were not very happy with me. They kept trying to set me up with nice girls from the country club." Gabriel rolled his eyes, even though Sam couldn't see him. That had always annoyed him. "But, by the time they came to terms with it, I was in college and didn't care. Actually, I didn't really care anytime. And then it made it easier for Cassie to come out."

"That's nice."

"That's what big brothers do."

"Oh I know, just ask Dean." Sam opened his eyes and smiled. "You know he'll kick your ass if you hurt me right?"

"I do. Just like I'll kick his if he hurts Cassie." Gabriel smiled back down at Sam. The two stared at each other for a long time, until Gabriel leaned down and kissed Sam. Sam kissed him back and wrapped his fingers into Gabriel's hair, deepening their kiss.

"Mmm…I really need to go get my car." Sam whispered after Gabriel pulled away for breath.

"Yeah, I guess so." Gabriel gently tucked hair behind Sam's ear. Neither moved.

"If I stay much longer I'm going to stay here another night."

"And thaaaaat's bad?" Gabriel smirked.

"You can endure the wrath of Dean then." Gabriel sighed.

"Fine, let's go." Sam sat up. His head did hurt less, which helped, but his stomach still felt like it couldn't hold anything down. He also knew that he needed get home and sleep in his bed. Gabriel stood up and offered his hand to Sam.

"Come on, big fella. Let's get you home." Sam took Gabriel's hands and Gabriel pulled Sam up. The two shared a quick kiss and then they got ready, and left to take Sam back to his car.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey guys! Like I said, this chapter isn't so fluffy. Basically, let the drama begin! Yay! Anyway, before we get into that, thank you for your review (MikaSayo), faves, and follows! Love you guys!**_

* * *

Monday came way too fast in Gabriel's opinion. He didn't finish his seventh period journals, and he had to cover Anna's sixth period, which was actually his only free period. To make up his work, he was going to actually have his first period watch a documentary he had found on Ralph Waldo Emerson. They were going to be writing poetry based on his work, so Gabriel figure it would be a great introduction.

He got to school and parked. He knew this was an easy day and then he and Sam were going to have a nice date. Which basically consisted of them ordering Chinese food in and watching something on Netflix. Gabriel was thinking of how he could get Sam to let him pick, even though it was technically Sam's turn, when he walked into his classroom. He sat behind his desk for a few minutes before he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

 **Sam: Office or Classroom?**

 **Gabriel: Classroom.**

Gabriel went back to one of his journals and looked up when he heard the door open. Sam walked in and shut the door. He set his things down, walked over, and sat on the corner of Gabriel's desk.

"Good morning." Sam smiled. Gabriel smiled back and then looked back down to the journal.

"Morning. How was the rest of your weekend?" Sam shrugged.

"It was fine. Nothing really happened. Dean made some hangover jokes when I got home. So, does Castiel know about us?" Gabriel looked up at Sam. It was impossible to read his face, but Gabriel decided being honest was the best thing to do.

"I um…he…yeah. He does. He asked me about it and it all just kind of came out. I'm so sorry I just…"

"He told me that we only had a week to, as he put it, 'fix this'. What does that mean?"

"Oh he means break up. Or tell your brother. Maybe both, I'm not one hundred percent sure."

"What if I don't want to do either one?"

"Well, then we lie to him. It's not that hard. I've been doing it for years." Gabriel smiled.

"Works for me." Sam gave Gabriel a long kiss. Sam ran his tongue along Gabriel's bottom lip, earning him a groan from the older man. Their tongues explored the other's mouth. Then suddenly, there was a rattling of the doorknob and Gabriel pushed Sam hard in the chest away from him. Gabriel watched as Chuck walked in, but missed the pained expression on Sam's face.

"Oh! Good morning, Chuck, how are you?" Chuck walked closer and grinned at the pair of them.

"I'm well, how are you? Hello, Mr. Winchester."

"Professor Shurley." Sam smiled and walked over to sit in his seat. He actually felt adrenaline pumping through him by almost getting caught by Professor Shurley. The forbidden romance of it all was suddenly much more aware to him. The sneaking around and the lying was just part of the fun. Hiding it from his classmates was one thing, but almost getting caught by the principal was something completely different. It made all of it seem much more forbidden.

"So, Becky wants to have people over on Saturday night for my birthday. Maybe it can help you get to know some people outside of here. I mean, you've been here for over a month and nobody really knows you."

"Oh, yeah, that sounds great. What time?"

"I think about five, but I'll let you know when I check with the big boss."

"Alright, sounds great, I'll see you around then."

"Bye, Gabe." Chuck smiled again and then walked out. Sam was about to turn and talk to Gabriel when his classmates walked in. Jessica sat down and asked Sam where he had gone Friday night after they had danced.

"Oh I called somebody to come pick me up."

"Is it the secret boyfriend that Kevin thinks you have?" Sam chuckled for Jessica's sake, but wasn't going to answer the question. She was staring him down, but just as Sam opened his mouth to come up with something, Gabriel walked to the front of the room.

* * *

Gabriel stared as his desk after Chuck left, because suddenly, this forbidden romance thing with Sam really came into light. Things could've been bad if Sam hadn't shut the door, if they hadn't heard the door, damn it. What the hell was he doing? Sam could've gotten in trouble, lost his scholarship, lose his options for college, there were so many negative ramifications for Sam. This was stupid. He could wait a few months. Yes, it would hurt, but it was a hell of a lot better than getting caught and Sam losing everything that he had worked for. He wanted to continue with Sam, but this wasn't going to work until after he graduated. It just…they couldn't do it. Gabriel looked up when more students walked in. He made his way to the front of the room, avoiding Sam's eyes, and wrote on the dry erase board "Ralph Waldo Emerson".

"Alright guys, so, today we will be watching a movie. Don't get too excited." He replied to some of the students that had whispered 'yes's that came from some people. "It's a documentary about," Gabriel pointed to the board. "Ralph Waldo Emerson, and I will explain why we are watching it at the end." Gabriel turned on the projector and walked back to his desk. He tried reading his last stack of journals, but he couldn't focus. He couldn't focus on anything other than what he needed to say to Sam. Sam was logical, and if Gabriel explained it correctly, things would be okay. He would know that they just needed to wait seven months. And it wasn't like they wouldn't see each other. Even outside of class, as long as Dean and/or Castiel were there.

The movie ended and Gabriel walked to the front of the room.

"So, starting tomorrow we will be reading his poetry and writing some too. It'll be more fun than it sounds, I promise." The bell rang as all the students gathered their things, but Sam waited a moment. He was still in his chair when he asked.

"Are you okay?" Gabriel turned around the erase the board.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Sammoose. Hey, I've got an appointment today after classes, but why don't you just come over around sixish?" Sam stood up.

"Yeah, that works for me. Are you sure you're alright?" Gabriel turned around and smiled as convincingly as he could.

"Never better, Samshine, never better. Now you better get going or you're going to be late to your next class." Sam still shot a worried glance at his boyfriend before walking out the door. 'Yup', Gabriel thought to himself, 'tonight was going to be harder than he even imagined'.

Sam was switching his books at his locker when he heard somebody next to him slam a locker. He jumped and looked over and saw Ruby staring daggers at him.

"Um…good morning?" She rolled her eyes and stomped off.

"Dude," Kevin said behind him. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. She kissed me at the party and then I left." Sam shrugged. He really didn't care. He knew that there was something going on with Gabriel.

"She kissed you? Does…?" Kevin widened his eyes as if trying to communicate who he meant.

"No, well, I actually don't know. I kind of blacked out and I woke up in…his bed and…" Maybe that's what was wrong. Maybe Gabriel felt bad that Sam was hungover and now he was going to be mad at him and they were really going to have to talk. "Shit. I'm going over to his apartment tonight, so I guess we'll see." Sam went to his next class and tried to focus, but he couldn't. He was trying to think of ways that he could make things up to Gabriel. Or maybe he was just being crazy and nothing was really going on. They just needed to talk about it.

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to drag. Sam got through his classes, and then hurried home, hoping that time would go faster if he could be on his laptop. He also figured that he should get his homework done while he waited. Finally, around five forty-five, Sam left. He'd gotten a text from Dean saying that he and Bobby were going to go out for beers, so Dean wasn't there to question him.

Gabriel, meanwhile, was trying to find the right words. He knew that Sam wouldn't be able to see why this was a good thing or why they had to do this. Gabriel was falling for the kid, and that was far too dangerous for both of them. It would be easier to hurt him now then hurt him later or make him lose everything if they were to be caught. He had to do this. He had to have some self-control. He just had to.

Sam knocked on Gabriel's door and waited for Gabriel to answer. He answered with a small smile.

"Hi, Sammoose."

"Hi, angel." Sam leaned down and gave Gabriel a kiss. Gabriel savored it more than he probably should have. Then again, he knew that it was probably going to be his last kiss with Sam. He pulled Sam into the apartment, not breaking them apart, and shut the door.

"Mmm…so did you order the Chinese yet?"

"Um…no, Sam look, we need to have a talk." Sam knew something was wrong.

"Is it about Friday night? Did I tell you Ruby kissed me? Because when she kissed me I was drunk and I didn't kiss her back. I'm sorry, I know we probably should've talked about it on Saturday or…"

"No, it's got nothing to do with that. Just listen to me. Sam," Gabriel took a deep breath and looked away. How could he say this? He had had over two hours to prepare, but when Sam was actually in front of him, he couldn't do it.

"Gabe, what's wrong? You look like you're about to pass out. Hey," Sam put his index finger under Gabriel's chin and lifted it so their eyes met. "What's going on?"

"W…we can't…we can't do this anymore." Gabriel whispered. Sam looked over Gabriel's face, looking for a joke, or a crack of a smile, but there was none.

"You're kidding right? I thought that we had been through this." Gabriel took a step back.

"I know, and we have, but after this morning, I just, I don't think we should do this anymore."

"This morning? You mean when Principal Shurley came in? Why? We almost got caught by everybody in the class earlier."

"And I should've ended it before then! Don't you see? This is just…it's not good for you. You could lose everything. Your scholarship, your dream to go to California. How would you explain to Stanford why you got kicked out of Kripke?"

"I wouldn't get…"

"Yes, you would. If they found out, you would lose everything."

"What if I don't care?" Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was a terribly cruel prank, even for Gabriel. He wanted to be with Gabriel and he thought that Gabriel wanted to be with him.

"Sam, you really need to think about how this could affect your future."

"I don't fucking care. I want to be with you!"

"I care, Sam! I care about you and your future and being caught with a teacher isn't worth throwing it all away!" Gabriel turned around so that hopefully Sam wouldn't see the tears in his eyes. Son of a bitch, why did this hurt so much?

"You really think my education will be effected by this? This isn't about me at all is it?" Sam suddenly felt everything click. Gabriel was just doing this to save his own ass. "You're too scared to be caught with me because YOU'LL lose everything!" Gabriel spun back around.

"Don't." Gabriel's voice was deathly quiet, countering Sam's shouts. "Don't you DARE think that."

"What the hell am I supposed to think?" Sam could feel the heat and prickle behind his eyes.

"Sam, I..." Gabriel's voice broke completely. He swallowed and told himself that this was better. "It's better this way. We just need to wait until you graduate."

"So then we can just get started and then be pushed into a long distance relationship? I want us to have a solid base before I leave for Stanford."

"We can do that in the couple of months until you leave!"

"Or we could have almost a year together before I leave! Gabe, angel, please?"

"Sam, don't." Gabriel said in a low voice, thick on the brink of tears.

"I won't wait." Sam was hoping this threat would work, and it made Gabriel really look at Sam, and then he smiled.

"That would probably be better for you. If you don't want to wait, don't." Sam was taken aback by Gabriel's blasé approach, but he couldn't tell that underneath it, Gabriel was breaking. It had almost broken his heart when Sam had said that. Gabriel knew that it had been a bluff, or hoped rather. What if Sam really wasn't going to then? Well, then, let Sam be happy.

"You really want me to date somebody else?"

"Sam, I'm really sorry, I just, I think…" Sam cut him off with a hard, passionate kiss. He tried to communicate everything that he wanted to say. Gabriel kissed him back for a moment, until he pulled away and rested his forehead to Sam's.

"Sam, don't do this to me."

"Then tell me you're not going to leave me." It wasn't a command. Sam was practically begging, pleading with Gabriel to say it. Say that he changed his mind and that they would be together.

"I think you should go." Gabriel stepped away and opened the door for Sam. Sam stared at Gabriel for a long time, before he finally walked out. He slowly walked down to his car, trying not to let the tears fall. He sat in his driver's seat for almost ten minutes before he pulled his phone out and dialed a number.

"Hey, it's Sam, do you think we could hang out tonight?"


	16. Chapter 16

_**Sorry I'm late! I had my cousin's bridal shower yesterday and I had to help setup and take down and host and ugh. It was exhausting. Anyway! Thank you guys so much for your reviews (Tari4078 and VanessaFuckin'Winchester), favs, and follows! You people are amazing and I love you!**_

* * *

Sam parked his car and looked up at the small shelter that was at the top of the hill. He knew this whole thing was stupid. This was a bad group to get involved with, but tonight he didn't really care. He was going to forget about everything. He walked up and saw the group he was looking for, four people, two on benches and two up on the table, just sitting around, some gray smoke swirling between them. It was getting harder to see as the late September sun was setting. Sam slowly approached them and heard a male voice call out.

"Who invited _you_?" He couldn't place the voice, but he was sure he'd heard it somewhere before.

"I did." Ruby smiled wide, and looked over at Lucifer. He smiled back and then nodded at the other two, the guy that must've yelled and another girl that Sam was pretty sure was named Meg or something like that.

"Um…h…hey guys." Sam waved awkwardly as he arrived at the table.

"Sam, I have to admit, I was a little surprised to hear from you. What made you call me tonight?"

"I just…I know that you guys know how to get…things?" Lucifer took a long drag from his cigarette and smiled before releasing the smoke.

"Things like what exactly?" Sam glanced between Lucifer and Ruby. The other two in the group, Sam really couldn't remember the guy's name, were hanging on Lucifer's every word. As if waiting for him to declare something life changing.

"Just, things? Things that would help with…feeling better?"

"Ah. Well, if those are the things you're looking for then you, my friend, are in luck." Lucifer sneered as he pulled something out of his pocket. It looked like a packet of red Skittles, but the way Ruby clapped her hands and the other two's eyes shined, Sam figured it was something other than that.

"What's that?" Sam questioned, not trying to sound like it scared him.

"This is actually called 'Demon Blood'. It's what Ruby was selling at her old school that got her in trouble." Ruby smiled proudly.

"It makes everybody feel different. I feel powerful. Mostly it makes you kind of dizzy and makes you think you can do things."

"Things like what?" Sam asked.

"Things that some people may seem as crazy, but hey," she shrugged. Sam almost asked her what she meant when somebody interrupted him.

"Plus you feel like slowed down and awesome." The other guy sitting on the table said. Ruby and Lucifer turned to look at him. He looked down at the table and the other two turned back to Sam.

"So, do you want one?" Lucifer held the bag out to Sam. "Be careful. One will be more than enough."

"I don't know, Lucifer. You really think that Winchester will be able to handle it?" Ruby eyed Sam doubtfully.

"Nah, I think Sammy boy here can take it." Lucifer poured one of the pills into his palm and held it out to Sam.

"I really don't know. I was thinking more like some whiskey or something like that."

"Ah nah, if you like whiskey makes you feel, give this a try." Lucifer just smiled. There was something behind it, but Sam couldn't quite place it. Sam took the pill from Lucifer and observed it.

"Do I just..?"

"Pop it in. Like this." Ruby grabbed one for herself, placed the pill on her tongue, and with a wink at Sam, swallowed. "Mmmm…it tastes like cinnamon." Sam continued to look at the small pill. He held it up and then, before he could talk himself out of it, threw it into his mouth and swallowed. Ruby was right, it did taste like cinnamon. He really didn't feel anything though. If anything, he felt more alert, as if they were going to get caught. He glanced around, and then he felt it hit him. He sat down across from Ruby and Lucifer and a slow, lazy smile came across his face.

"I think he's feeling it." Lucifer smiled. "Guys, why don't we leave Sam and Ruby alone here for a minute?" Lucifer stood up and the other two followed. Sam wasn't sure where they were going. Maybe it was somewhere fun! Why weren't he and Ruby going with them?

"So," Ruby tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and moved to be next to Sam. "You're really not dating that blonde girl, right?"

"Who? Jess? Nah, she's great an all, buuuut, not so much my type." Sam was finding it a little hard to concentrate.

"What is your type?" Sam looked down at the ground. His type? His type had just broken up with him. He looked up at Ruby and locked eyes with her. He wasn't sure how it happened, but suddenly, the two of them were kissing and Ruby was actually a good kisser. She was nowhere near Gabriel, and he didn't feel even half the feelings he did when he was kissing the golden eyed man, but it was something.

The two broke apart as Lucifer and the other two, Sam should really learn their names, came back.

"Sorry to ruin this very special moment for you two, but we were thinking of going back to Alastair's place. One of us can drive because I don't think Sam here is feeling up to it." Driving? Oh no, there was no way. Sam was pretty sure he wouldn't even be able to walk. But why did they need to move? He was having fun at the park!

"Yeah sure. Your brother left you some stuff right?" Sam started concentrating on standing up and keeping his legs and feet under him as the group walked to the parking lot.

The rest of the night Sam barely remembered. There were shots of whiskey, there was kissing Ruby more, and then he's pretty sure there was some more Demon Blood. He liked it. He like the way it made him feel. He knew it was wrong, but he also knew that it made him mostly forget about Gabriel, and that was the goal. Lucifer drove them back to the park around two-thirty so everybody could get home. Sam gave Ruby a kiss goodbye, and he was driving back home.

He tried to get in as quietly as he could, but as soon as he got in the door, he heard Dean's voice.

"Do you have an idea what time it is?" Dean was sitting on the couch, looking more irritated than Sam had probably ever seen him.

"Honestly? Not one damn clue." Dean stood up and walked over to his brother.

"It's almost three in the morning, Sam. Where have you been?"

"Out, okay?" Sam tried to push past his brother, but Dean held him back.

"Out with who? That girlfriend of yours?"

"So I was, what of it?" Dean raised his eye brows.

"Sam, I don't like the influence this girl is having on you. She's keeping you out late, she's getting you drunk."

"That was once!"

"Twice now! Sammy, this isn't you."

"It is now." Sam shouldered Dean with as much force as he could muster at the moment and went to his room, trying not to think of the time he lied to Dean. The first time he lied to Dean about having a 'girlfriend' that he had spent the night with. He fell on his bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

The next morning, Sam couldn't move. He was sure the Demon Blood had hurt him more than he had originally thought. Then he heard the pounding on the door.

"Sam! Get your hungover ass out of bed NOW! You are NOT missing school today!" School. Shit. Where he had to see…him. Not that Sam hadn't been seeing him in his dreams all night. Not that he wasn't on the verge of tears just even thinking about seeing him at school. "RISE AND SHINE, SAMMY!" Dean shouted through the door. Sam pulled the pillow over his head. Dean finally barged in his room.

"Get the hell out, Dean."

"Oh no. You aren't getting out of this so easy. Come on, get up." Sam felt the heat behind his eyes and held onto the pillow tighter as Dean tried to pull it away. Dean finally managed it out of the teenager's grip.

"Dean!" Sam sat up and glared at his older brother.

"Sam! It's not my fault you stayed out past your curfew! Get up!"

"Fine! Can you get out so I can change?" Dean got off the bed, walked to the door and turned around.

"Sammy, you would tell me if something was up, right? Like if something was going on at school, or with Kevin, or this mysterious girlfriend that I still haven't met?"

"Sure I would." Sam lied through his teeth just to get Dean out of his room. He figured he could maybe sleep a little in his car and skip first period. For the rest of the year.

"Good, because, well, you know, I'm always here. Even if…you know." Sam sighed.

"Yeah, I know. Can I get dressed now?" Dean held his hands up in surrender and walked out, shutting the door behind him. Sam took a deep breath and slowly let it out. This was going to be so much harder than he thought.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey! Sorry, again, for this being late. I just have had some bad days at work and personally and haven't felt like writing over the past week. But! Here's the next chapter. Thank you guys so much for your patience, reviews (Tari4078 and weedom), favs, and follows. You guys are the best!**_

* * *

Gabriel heard his alarm begin to blare, but it wasn't what had woken him up. No, what had woken him up was a text message from his younger brother asking him if he knew where Sam was almost four hours ago. He had told Castiel that he had no idea and he hadn't been able to get back to sleep since. Gabriel had thought about calling into work, but that would just make him seem like a coward. Plus, he would have to make lesson plans for the sub and it was just way too much extra work. Plus, he only had to see Sam for about forty-five minutes (well, if Sam had made it home or Dean hadn't killed him for being out so late). He could do that. He had to. He didn't have much of a choice. With a sigh, Gabriel pulled himself out of bed.

Maybe he would just…talk to Sam. After school. Maybe he'd just ask if he was doing alright. _Obviously he's not._ A voice in Gabriel's head said. _He stayed out all night and didn't tell Dean where he was. Of course he's not doing alright, dumbass._ Maybe he was just at Kevin's and forgot to tell Dean where he went. _Mrs. Tran would've told Dean. You know that Dean would've called her, remember?_...shut up… Gabriel pulled up to the school and parked in the teacher's lot. This would be fine. He's faced ex-boyfriends before. _Yeah, but none that were your students and you had to interact with at all times. Just_ _saying_. Gabriel really hated that voice sometimes. He got out of his car and began walking when he heard somebody behind him.

"Gabriel!" Anna caught up to him and smiled. "Haven't talked with you in a while. How are you?"

"Oh, I've been better. How are you?"

"Not too bad. What's going on?"

"Nothing just, a rough day yesterday."

"What happened?" Gabriel sighed and figured that mostly telling her the truth would be okay.

"I broke up with somebody. Somebody that I really had hoped I could be with for a long time. I mean, I wasn't…actually yeah, I was pretty much in love with him and I…" Gabriel cleared his throat. "Sorry, that's probably more than you wanted to hear." Anna had gone quiet. "Just, wasn't really ready for it and one tiny thing blew up."

"If it was one tiny thing, why did you break up?" The two were through the doors and on their way to the teachers' offices.

"It um…you know, I just figured it would be easier for us. I mean, if one tiny thing broke us up, what would happen if something big came along?"

"Do you really think that or are you just trying to justify the breakup to yourself?" Gabriel smiled bitterly.

"Both I guess. He just..." The two were cut off by a group of students by the stairs of the auditorium laughing loudly. Normally, Gabriel just glanced over them. It was usually just a small group of seniors, one of them being Lucifer, but he didn't know the others. Gabriel cast a look to them as he passed and he almost had to stutter step. There was the brunette girl that was always there, but somebody new was draped around her. Somebody that not a week ago was in Gabriel's bed. Gabriel's heart sped up as it simultaneously broke.

"Good morning, Ms. Milton." The girl said with a large smile.

"Hello, Ruby." Anna smiled back.

"Hey, Mr. Novak, can't _wait_ to start that Hemingway lesson later." Lucifer sneered. Sam didn't say anything. Actually, he didn't even look at Gabriel. He had his jaw set and he was staring at the stairs in front of him. He tightened his hold on the 'Ruby' girl.

"Emerson, Mr. Emortuus. Ralph Waldo Emerson."

"Oh that's right. My mistake."

"Well, I'm sure I'll see you in class. Lucifer, Sam," Gabriel nodded at each of them and then began to walk away. Anna was right on his heels.

"So, this guy you broke up with, do you think there's a chance you could make up?" Gabriel sighed and stopped just outside his office.

"No, I um…I think it's over. Thanks for the talk though. I'll see you at lunch." Gabriel gave her a tight lipped smile and Anna patted his arm.

"It'll be okay. I've got a friend that maybe…"

"I'm not really ready, but I'll let you know."

"Okay, well, see you later." Anna gave him a sympathetic smile and walked away. Gabriel locked himself in his office and decided he was going to do something stupid this weekend. He was going to make another trip to Manhattan.

* * *

Sam had Ruby up against her locker and pulled away as the ten-minute bell rang.

"Mmm…I reeeeeally need to go to class. My mom will kick my ass if I miss first period again."

"Okay, I'll see you later then."

"You sure will." Ruby winked, scooted away from Sam and began down the hallway.

"Dude, what the hell?" Kevin's voice was next to him. Sam looked at him and shrugged.

"I just, had some fun last night."

"Yeah, I know, I got a call from Dean around eleven asking where you were. Really? What about…?" Kevin looked around, making sure nobody was listening.

"He broke up with me yesterday, alright? So I decided to do something stupid and I ended up kissing Ruby and I liked it. Look, we can talk about this later, I need to get to class."

"Sam, just, don't do anything too stupid. You're going to show up for you shift tonight, right? It's you, me, and Garth closing, so we can talk."

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there around six."

"Okay, I'll um…see you later then."

"Bye, Kev." Sam walked towards the hallway to his English class. He had effectively ignored Gabriel this morning and he had tried to ignore the sound of his voice when he said his name. To Sam, it sounded sad, but he was probably just imagining things. Gabriel didn't miss him. He couldn't. Gabriel was the one that had ended things, so why should he be the one that's sad? Sam took a deep breath before walking in. He saw Jessica sitting in her seat, but he opted for the normally open desk next to Lucifer in the back. He ignored the hurt expression on Jessica's face.

"Is there anything worse than an English class early in the morning?" Lucifer asked, not even phased by Sam sitting next to him.

"I guess not?"

"You sure you're feeling alright?" Lucifer looked at Sam. "I mean, after my first time I was pretty messed up."

"I actually think I'm okay. I guess I can handle my stuff." Lucifer looked at Sam as the bell rang and Gabriel…Professor Novak…walked in.

"Good morning guys, so…" Gabriel glanced at the empty desk next to Jessica and stopped. Had Sam really not come? He took a quick glance around and saw Sam sitting next to Lucifer. So, this wasn't just about dating that…Ruby girl. Gabriel realized that he had been quite maybe a second too long. He cleared his throat to cover it up. "Today, I'm going to be assigning some reading. I'm going to explain what transcendentalism is and how Ralph Waldo Emerson and others like him began this theme in their writing. Then, I'm going to have you each pick a poem or an excerpt from one of his longer works, and analyze it for the homework." Gabriel fell into his routine of teaching. It was easier for him to just act like he wasn't completely falling apart inside.

Sam sat in the back of the classroom, trying to pay attention to the actual lesson. Lucifer kept trying to get Sam's attention, but Sam stayed focused for the most part. He knew he was imagining the extra looks that Gab…Professor Novak kept throwing his way. He knew that he was imagining the miserable look when he and _Professor Novak_ actually had their eyes meet. He was happier that he had broken up with Sam, and that's what Sam wanted…wasn't it?


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hello, friends. Sorry, again with the lateness, but I'm going to California at the end of next week and won't be back until the second Monday (April 11**_ _ **th**_ _ **) so I am planning (notice the key word) on uploading two chapters next week before I leave on Friday. Wish me luck. Anyway! Thank you guys so much for reviews (MikaSayo and Guest), favs, and follows! Love you guys!**_

* * *

Sam scrubbed the table again, his last table of the night. The doors had been locked for about ten minutes.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened?" Kevin asked, leaning over the countertop.

"Professor Shurley almost caught us making out, and he freaked."

"You…the two of you were making out in the school?" Sam frowned at Kevin.

"Yes, it wasn't the first time. We've had to race to his apartment a couple times after making out in his office." Sam thought he should be embarrassed, but all he felt was a bitterness.

"Okay, a little too much, but thanks. So, you're really dating Ruby?" Sam shrugged.

"I guess so."

"Sam, do you really think that's a good idea? I mean, she's…got a reputation."

"I don't really think anything will come of it. I just need something to get my mind off of him."

"Were you in love with him?" Kevin asked quietly. Quietly enough that if Sam chose to, he could ignore it.

"Yeah, I am." Sam wiped away tears that seemingly came out of nowhere.

"Did he know that?" Sam shook his head.

"And he never will now." Sam walked behind the counter, grabbed the broom and began sweeping.

* * *

The rest of the week was agonizingly slow. Sam felt like there was no way he was going to make it through the rest of the year. Seeing Gabriel up there, smiling, carrying on, helping students with their work. How could he just pretend that nothing had happened? How could he carry on like they had been nothing? For the first time in his life, Sam decided to skip doing his homework (his English homework, anyway), and called Ruby instead.

Gabriel caught glances of Sam and Ruby the rest of the week in the hallways. He tried to avoid them as much as he could, but it seemed like everywhere he looked, they were there. He had her against the wall in the hallway, or was holding her hand as they were standing by their lockers. It hurt. Everything hurt. That's why he was going to meet up with some college friends in Manhattan to hopefully forget about the whole thing. If only for the weekend.

Friday morning, the day the seniors had their Emerson essays due came, and Gabriel walked in to his classroom just before the bell rang. He had been spending his mornings in his office more than in his classroom lately. It was just…easier to stay focused on his work if he wasn't looking up for Sam every five minutes. Sam had barely spoken in class all week and he had stayed in the back, next to Lucifer. Gabriel only looked back there when he needed to, but otherwise, walked around and helped other students with their interpreting or their writing. Sam and Lucifer would be talking, never working or asking for help. Gabriel was considering telling Castiel that Sam was falling in with a bad crowd, which wasn't a lie, and having Dean step in.

"Good morning, everybody. How's it going?" A few students replied with 'fines'. "Good, now I'm going to have you guys turn your essays in on my desk while I get us ready for our next lesson." Gabriel turned around and began to write the next lesson on the board as he heard the students shuffle and make their way back to their seats. Gabriel turned around and noticed Sam looked pale. There were dark purple circles under his eyes like he hadn't slept in a couple days.

"So, um…we…" Gabriel shook his head and looked at another student. "Sorry, today we're going to be working in partners coming up with ideas for the next essay, which is going to be horror stories." Some students looked around excitedly while others actually looked scared (and no, Gabriel didn't notice that Sam looked at Lucifer and they shared a smirk). "Go ahead and break into pairs and I'll come around and help you guys. Don't be afraid of some of the clichés that have floated around the past few years either. Believe it or not, vampires and werewolves can be scary again." Gabriel clapped his hands together and the students began to split into small groups.

Sam folded his arms across his chest and leaned back in his chair. Great. So he could actually get some sleep in this class. Lucifer, Ruby, Meg, Alistair, and he had been out until almost two again last night. Dean was getting more and more furious with Sam every time he stayed out late, but he really didn't care. Things were just easier when he was drunk, or taking Demon Blood, or…that was about it. Even when he was kissing Ruby or taking things further, all he could think about was Gabriel.

"Sam, Lucifer, how are the ideas coming?" Sam didn't look up at Gabriel.

"Fine." Lucifer replied with a huge smile.

"Oh really, do you have any?"

"Now that wasn't the question, sir." Lucifer replied with a grin. Gabriel almost rolled his eyes, but he remembered he probably shouldn't. Gabriel looked at Sam, but he was staring at his notebook.

"How about you, Sam?"

"Hm?" Sam hummed, not looking up. He thought if he looked into Gabriel's eyes, especially this close, well, actually, he wasn't sure what would happen, but he knew it would hurt.

"Are you doing okay? With the horror ideas, I mean." Gabriel added the last part so that Lucifer wouldn't think anything, or hopefully anyway.

"Fine. Thanks." Sam never looked up at his teacher. He pretended to write in his notebook until Gabriel left. The bell rang shortly after and Lucifer walked out quickly. Gabriel sat on the desk next to Sam as he packed up his bag.

"Sam, can we talk after classes?"

"No, I've got plans." Sam murmured before walking out. Gabriel watched him leave with a sigh. Maybe it was time to call Castiel.

"So, six-thirty?" Ruby asked as she played with one of Sam's hands. Sam gave her a small smile.

"Sounds good. I'll see you then." Sam gave her a kiss on her forehead before she left. Sam was going to wait for Kevin before he got a text from Dean.

 **Dean: Home. Now.**

Sam sighed and slammed his locker shut and walked to his car. He drove home, walked up to his apartment door and opened it. He saw an older man in a ball cap and dirty jeans sitting on the couch with a beer.

"Uncle Bobby? What are you doing here?"

"I called him." Dean replied, coming back with a beer in his hand.

"Okay? Why?" Sam sat in a chair as Dean sat next to Bobby.

"Because Sam, I told him everything and we're both worried about you." Sam rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Don't be worried about me. I'm fine. Can I get ready for my date now?" Sam stood up, but Dean stood up and pushed Sam back down.

"Boy, what the hell is wrong with you? This girl you're with seems to be bad news." Bobby stared Sam down.

"You don't know anything about her. Now can I go?"

"No. You know that teacher of yours that's Cas' brother called? He said that you were falling in with a bad crowd." Sam stared at Dean. How _dare_ Gabriel do that? If he was jealous of Ruby, fine. But he could at least be a man and talk to him.

"Well I'm not, and I've got a date I need to get ready for."

"Bullshit you do. You're not going anywhere."

"What?!" Sam exclaimed.

"You heard me." Dean grabbed Sam's car keys and put them in his pocket. "You're grounded. You're going to stay here until you tell me what is going on."

"I have a new girlfriend and sometimes we stay out a little late. Sorry, I didn't know that was crime."

"That…that's not what it is Sam." Dean began. He took a drink of his beer and sat back next to Bobby.

"Then what is it?" Bobby and Dean shared a look before Bobby sighed.

"Are you on drugs?"

"What? No, of course not!" Bobby glared at Sam and then leaned forward and stared at Sam for a long while.

"Don't you lie to me, boy. What the hell is wrong with you, ya idjit? Do you know what they could do to you and your future?"

"Look, Uncle Bobby, with all due respect, you're not my dad." Sam looked over at Dean. "And neither are you." Sam stood up and walked into his room.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hey guys! So, you can actually thank one of my coworkers for this chapter. She saw me writing and wanted to read it but I wanted to finish the chapter first. Anyway, as usual, thank you for your review (DemigodPrefect), favs, and follows! Love you guys!**_

* * *

Gabriel was half way to Manhattan before he got a call from Castiel telling him that Dean had called him, Castiel, and said that talking to Sam hadn't gone well at all. Sam was probably going to be pissed at Gabriel. Maybe he should text him saying he was sorry. _What good would that do? Sam is already mad at you._ If I apologize maybe he'll forgive me. _For telling Dean that his girlfriend is a bad influence on him and you're pretty sure he's on drugs? Yes, his ex-boyfriend told his big overprotective brother that the girl that he is dating now is a drug dealer and she's using her power for evil to corrupt Sam. Yeah, he'll be sure to forgive you._ Gabriel sighed. He really needed this night out.

"Gabriel!" A small redhead named Charlie sprang up as Gabriel walked into the club/bar. It was a little louder than Gabriel remembered from college. Charlie and Gabriel had been close friends in college ever since she got locked out of her dorm and banged on his door at four o'clock in the morning asking if he had popcorn and Lord of the Rings on DVD.

"Hey," Gabriel replied as he wrapped the woman in a hug.

"How have you been?! Amazing I bet, teaching at that fancy school. Do the kids love you? I'd love you as a teacher." Charlie stopped talking to take a sip of her drink. Gabriel chuckled and asked the waiter that came over for a Jack and Coke.

"I've been alright, yourself?"

"Great! I'm living with my girlfriend, Dorothy, who will be coming later."

"Who else will be coming?"

"Oh a few people. Baldur and Kali are, separately by the way," Charlie threw a couple more names out. There was one that she tried to gloss over and said a little quieter, but Gabriel caught it. "…Balthazar, Meg, oh! And I think Bela, but we'll see."

"So, Balthazar is coming, huh?" Gabriel took a sip of his drink that the waiter had brought.

"Yeah, sorry, I tried to convince him to come another night, but you know how he is."

"No, that's…actually great." Gabriel flashed a large smile at Charlie while she raised an eyebrow.

"What does that mean? Don't tell me you're thinking about getting back together with him." Charlie was now rolling her eyes.

"What? Oh God no, just…a quick fun weekend is all." Charlie opened her mouth to say something, but there was a new presence at the table that caught both of their attentions. It was a man that was slightly taller than Gabriel, but had blond hair and with blue/gray eyes.

"Well, hello lovelies." He spoke with a French accent. Gabriel would know that voice and that face anywhere.

"Balthy, how are you?" Gabriel stood up and gave him a big hug. Balthazar hugged him back and then gave Charlie a kiss on her hand.

"I'm great. How have you been? We've barely spoken since college. Still molding young minds?" Gabriel smiled. He really had forgotten how charming Balthazar could be.

"Yeah, I am. At Kripke."

"That snooty rich kid school?" Gabriel also forgot how much of an ass he could be.

"Well, if you want to call it that. It's actually a nice place and the kids are very smart, most of them, and they just…they're pretty amazing."

"Aw, if I didn't know any better I would say that you might be in love." Gabriel chuckled darkly to himself and finished his first Jack and Coke of the night.

Their other friends began to show up. Gabriel kept drinking his Jack and Cokes and danced with Kali for a while, until Baldur came over and stepped in for him. Then, Balthazar was looking much better than Gabriel remembered. He was sitting at their table, talking to Charlie's girlfriend Dorothy, when he looked over and locked eyes with him. Balthazar smiled and Gabriel returned it before walking over to the table. Gabriel felt good. He had (mostly) forgotten about Sam. His head was buzzing from the Jack Daniels and he knew that he was about to make a stupid decision, but what the hell? Gabriel sat next to Balthazar as Charlie walked over and pulled Dorothy onto the dancefloor. Balthazar leaned in to Gabriel's ear and Gabriel smelled Balthazar's cologne and it was intoxicating (or maybe that was the Jack Daniels).

"So, who's the man that broke your heart?" Gabriel pulled back slightly and looked at him. Balthazar met Gabriel's stare with one of his own. "Oh come on. We lived together for almost two years. I think I can tell when something is going on." Gabriel huffed a laugh, smiled, and patted one of Balthazar's hands. He started drawing little shapes on the top of Balthazar's hand and watched himself, then looked up to Balthazar's eyes again.

"You still living on your own?" A slow smile spread across the Frenchmen's face.

* * *

Gabriel stared at the name that was highlighted on his phone. Yes, he was drunk, in his ex-boyfriend's apartment, thinking about a student that was also a different ex-boyfriend. How had his life come to this? He almost didn't do it. There was a very small part of his brain that was still logical. However, that was completely overshadowed by the rest of his brain, which is what made him select 'Call'. Gabriel glanced at the clock and saw that it was two-thirty in the morning. Sam probably wouldn't answer. The phone rang three times before a gruff, sleepy voice answered.

"Huhllo?" Gabriel swallowed. He didn't realize how much he'd miss hearing that in the mornings.

"Sam?" There was a long pause and Gabriel looked at his phone just to make sure that Sam hadn't hung up. "Samshine, ansser me please?"

"What do you want?"

"'M surry."

"Are you drunk?"

"Maybeeee." Sam sighed.

"Get some sleep. I'm not going to talk to you while you're like this."

"No! Sam, ya…ya have to talk to me now. 'M surry I told Dean bout…'er." Gabriel hiccupped on the last word.

"We can talk later okay? I'm going to sleep. You probably should too."

"Nooo, Sam…please?" Gabriel whispered and he felt tears come to his eyes. He needed to make Sam understand. He did it because he cared about Sam. He wanted Sam to be with somebody that was better for him. Ruby didn't deserve him. Not that Gabriel thought he did either. He ran when things got difficult. Sam deserved somebody that wouldn't do that. Sam deserved so much and Gabriel couldn't give that to him. "Jus…needed you to know tha 'm sorry and I jus wan you to find somebody that will be better for you then Ruby or me. Tha's all. Nigh." Gabriel hung up the phone before Sam could respond.

* * *

Back in Lawrence, Sam pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it. Gabriel had just drunk dialed him.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hello, all! Yes, I am still on vacation, but it's been raining and so there's not a whole lot to do to here than stay in and write, which I am oddly okay with because I also got to watch the episode from last night (which was AMAZING). Anyway, I got this written so I'm going to upload! And as always, thanks for your reviews (Tari4078 and khandaa2029), favs, and follows! Love you guys!**_

* * *

Gabriel woke up and felt somebody next to him. He knew that he had stumbled into a bed at some point, but for the life of him he couldn't remember who it was. He vaguely remembered talking to Sam, but that could've just been a dream. There was no way Sam was the one he was with. Gabriel rolled over and saw a tuft of blonde hair.

"Shit." Gabriel mumbled under his breath. He knew who that was.

"Well, good morning to you too, sunshine." Balthazar's voice came over. He rolled over and pulled the blanket down to look at Gabriel.

"I um…look, Balth, I'm really sorry. I just…"

"No, I know what this was. It's fine, really. My morals haven't changed a whole lot since college." Balthazar gave Gabriel a smile.

"Thank God for that." Gabriel chuckled slightly.

"So, who was he? I mean, I know his name. You sort of moaned it, but who was he?" Balthazar was trying to help, Gabriel knew that, but wasn't sure if he really could tell him what happened. At least not all of it.

"He was a waiter at this diner. We met my first day in town."

"You loved him, didn't you? This 'Sam' person." Gabriel nodded. "Did he love you?" Gabriel shrugged.

"I uh…I don't think so. He moved on pretty quick."

"Oh Gabriel, I'm sorry. I know I wasn't the perfect boyfriend, but you do deserve somebody that knows what they have." Gabriel stared at Balthazar for a while.

"And that wouldn't be you, right?" Balthazar smiled.

"Of course not. But, whenever you need a quick lay, and that Sam isn't around, give me a call. We could meet somewhere in the middle this time." Gabriel snorted at that comment.

"I'll remember that, thank you. Mind if I use your shower?" Balthazar stretched out and made a noise somewhere between a purr and a moan before answering.

"No, right through there." Balthazar pointed through a door that Gabriel had no recollection of from the night before.

"Thanks, Balth." Gabriel stood up and grabbed his clothes. He took a shower, thinking about Sam. Apparently he'd thought about him a lot last night too. He would have to check his phone to see if he'd done anything stupid with it. Gabriel had this feeling that he had probably texted Sam at least. But why did he remember talking to him?

After the shower, Gabriel got out and got dressed in the same clothes he had come in. He thought about calling Charlie and seeing if he could stay with her the rest of the weekend, but then he would have to explain what had happened last night and Gabriel wasn't sure how Charlie would react. He might just head home. He walked out of the bathroom and grabbed his phone. He noticed that Balthazar had gone back to sleep, so Gabriel scribbled a quick note about leaving, placing it on Balthazar's nightstand. Gabriel checked his phone and saw that he had a missed call from Charlie. He decided to call her back before leaving for home. He stepped out of Balthazar's apartment and called her. Charlie answered on the second ring.

"I'm not speaking to you."

"Charlie,"

"Ah!" There was some shuffling around and another female voice came on.

"Hello?"

"Um…hi?" Gabriel heard Charlie's voice in the background, whispering.

"Really?" There was a sigh and then, "Charlie would like me to tell you that she is very disappointed in you and that she isn't going to speak to you unless you are going to tell her that you didn't sleep with Balthazar last night."

"…ask her to meet me at The Chef. I'll even buy." There was another rustling on the other end and Charlie's voice came back on.

"You must've really messed up. Fine. Be there in twenty minutes, but if you are more than five minutes late, I am leaving." Gabriel bit back a laugh because he knew that Charlie would wait for him all day if he really needed her to. Gabriel walked out of the building and made his way to Chef in fifteen minutes. Unusually slow for a Saturday morning, Gabriel got a table shortly after arriving. Five minutes later, right when Gabriel pulled his phone out of his pocket, Charlie sat down.

"You did it didn't you?" Gabriel sipped on his coffee, not answering her. Charlie heaved a long, dramatic sigh. "You…I love you, you know that right?" Gabriel looked up at her and nodded. "So why the FUCK don't you listen to me? I want you to be happy and Balthazar is not that guy."

"Charlie, this was just a quick thing. I…I needed somebody for the night and I knew that Balthazar would be up for it." Charlie rolled her eyes as the waiter brought her the cup of coffee that Gabriel had ordered her. He would be back with their food soon (always the same: scrambled eggs, wheat bread, and three pancakes).

"Why? You've never been that guy." Charlie commented as she added sugar to her coffee.

"I um…I just…I messed up a relationship that meant a lot to me so I wanted to do something that was meaningless. You've never done that?" Charlie was quiet.

"Well, yes, but it wasn't me running to my ex. Now, tell me about this other relationship." Gabriel stared at his coffee cup for a long moment, before he looked up at Charlie.

"His name was…is Sam. He was…is," Gabriel chuckled darkly. "No judgement?"

"I've never judged you before. Even that night that I came in and you were drunk off your ass mumbling about how you could hear angels in your head when you were actually still just on the live chat on Xbox."

"He is one of my students." Charlie was quiet for a long time. Long enough for the waiter to bring their food and leave again.

"You slept with…one of your students?" Charlie finally responded.

"Well, there was no…ya know…but we had some great nights together. Even when nothing happened. I just…Charlie, I fell in love with him. He was so sweet, and smart, and caring. He has the biggest heart, and I just…everything is my fault. We almost got caught and I pushed him away. I told him it would be better for him if we didn't see each other anymore. He um…he kind of freaked out."

"What do you mean?"

"He got in with a bad crowd. He just…he started seeing this girl that is bad for him."

"How do you know she's bad for him?"

"She's a drug dealer. She got kicked out of the public school because she was selling from her locker." Charlie took a bite of her pancakes and then swallowed.

"Now, do you actually know that or…?"

"As teachers at the school we have access to her file. It's true."

"Should you really be discussing it with me?" Gabriel smiled bitterly.

"I'm telling you I fell in love with one of my students, he slept in my bed, and I made out with him in my office at the school. Discussing someone's file without telling you their name is not my biggest concern right now." Charlie ate some more of her pancakes while she thought and Gabriel continued to drink his coffee. His food was getting cold, and normally he would have scarfed the meal down and have a huge cinnamon bun on the way, but his stomach was in knots, so he was just sticking with the coffee.

"If you really loved him, why'd you let him go?"

"I had to." Gabriel locked eyes with Charlie. "We almost got caught. He would've lost everything. He wants to go to Stanford and become a lawyer. I can't let him throw all that away just for me."

"Well, Gabe, it sounds like he's throwing it away anyway. Maybe you should talk to him."

"I tried on Friday, but I just don't think he's going for it." Charlie reached over and placed a hand on Gabriel's forearm.

"Honey, I think he needs to know. Let him know that you're in love with him. If he feels the same way, you two will make it work." Gabriel gave Charlie a closed lipped smile.

"I don't know, Char. What if I try...?"

"Do or do not. There is no try." Charlie smiled. "Come on, you can come home with me and we'll have a Star Wars marathon and you can sleep on my couch tonight. Come on, like back in college."

"Dorothy won't mind?"

"No way, we just won't be able to cuddle like we used to." Charlie winked. Gabriel finally laughed. Something it felt like he hadn't done in a long time.

"Alright. Let's do it, Red."

* * *

Sam sat in his bed for a while. The Sunday morning sun was filtering in and Sam wanted to go back to sleep since there was nothing else for him to do. Dean had taken away his car, blocked Lucifer and Ruby's numbers, and would only let him use his laptop in the living room, while Dean watched him. Dean had forced Sam to apologize to Bobby, but didn't make him say a word to himself. The two had barely spoken most of the weekend. Sam still hadn't told them everything that was happening, and deep down, Sam knew Dean was only doing it to protect him. Right now though, he was pissed off.

He was even more pissed off that Gabriel hadn't called him back. Who calls somebody drunk and then doesn't call them back the next day? It was obvious that Gabriel missed him, and hell, if he asked, Sam would take him back in heartbeat. Maybe Sam would flaunt Ruby just a little bit more and see I he could get Gabriel to finally say that he was in love with him. Maybe that was asking too much, but just for Gabriel to say that he wanted them back together would be enough. That's all Sam needed.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hey everybody! I've had this last part written for a while. I'm hoping (key word again) to have this done by this time next month. I've got the ending planned, but just have to get there. Anyway, as always, thank you for your reviews (MikaSayo, Tari4078, and Guest), favs, and follows! Love you guys!**_

Gabriel woke up Monday morning and thought about his weekend. He was going to come clean to Sam. Tell him that he loved him and pray to whatever god was listening that Sam would decide that some things were worth waiting for. He hadn't thought that before, but hopefully Sam would change his mind.

Meanwhile, Sam was trying to figure out how he could make sure that he and Ruby shared something in front of Gabriel. His office was too far out of the way to make it seem genuine, but Sam was pretty sure that Ruby's seventh period class was in the same classroom that Gabriel's eighth period class was in. Sam's seventh period was actually usually over with some time to spare, so maybe he could get let go early and meet her there. Maybe give her a kiss or two in front of Gabriel. That should work. It had to.

Gabriel stood up from his office chair and walked into his classroom. There were already a few students in there, but not Sam. Gabriel sighed and placed his bag on his desk. He hadn't gotten any grading done over the weekend, but he also told his students that he probably wouldn't. Gabriel looked around and saw a blonde head pouring over a notebook. He thought about asking her if she knew anything, and before he could stop himself, he called out.

"Miss Moore?" Jessica looked up and at him. Gabriel gave her a kind smile. "Could I speak to you for a moment?" She stood up and walked over to his desk.

"Yes, sir?" She looked nervous, and Gabriel didn't blame her. The two had only spoken during classes.

"You're close with Sam Winchester right?" Jessica hesitated before responding.

"Well, we were." Jessica shot a look over at the desk that was normally occupied by Lucifer and then back to Gabriel. "Something happened and he and I haven't spoken for a little over a week now." Gabriel bit the inside of his cheek. He had done this.

"Okay, well, do you happen to know how he's doing? I know his brother and I heard that there have been some problems as of late." 'As of late? You sound like Cas.'

"Well, I know that Kevin picked up his shifts this weekend at Sage's, but I don't know if that has anything to do with that." Gabriel sighed and then gave Jessica a small grin.

"Thank you, Miss Moore. I appreciate that. I'm just looking out for him." Jessica nodded again.

"I know, sir. He really likes you. If you could help him, that would be great." Jessica gave him a hopeful smile before going back to her desk. Gabriel knew he needed to talk about Sam. He needed to at least tell him that this whole thing with Ruby and Lucifer was going to lead him down the wrong path and that was NOT why he'd broken up with him. Gabriel had done it so that Sam could make something of his life. Just before the bell rang, the class filled up, including Sam and Lucifer. Gabriel nodded at both of them, but Sam didn't look at him. The morning announcements began and Gabriel made his way to the front of the room.

"….and finally, tickets for the Homecoming Dance will be on sale all this week and next in the cafeteria. So if you haven't asked that special person, get to it! Thank you all, have a great day." The clicking noise ended the announcements and Gabriel knew that after something like that, it might take a minute to get his students to pay attention. Sure enough, whispers broke out over who had been asked and who hadn't. Who knew that they were going and who had decided not to. He even heard Lucifer whisper something that sounded like 'no way in Hell I'm going.'

"Alright guys, settle down. We need to get started."

"Did you get any grading done this weekend, Professor Novak?" Naomi asked. Gabriel tried not to roll his eyes. Kiss asses and grade grubbers were part of the job.

"No, unfortunately I didn't. I spent my weekend in Manhattan with some friends from college." With that, Gabriel sprang into the lesson.

Sam, however, wasn't focusing on what his teacher was talking about. He was focusing on what he had just said. If he had been in Manhattan, had he seen his ex-boyfriend? If he had seen him, did he…? Sam shook that idea from his head. Gabriel wasn't like that. There was no…but now that Sam looked at Gabriel, he looked tired and worn out. 'It was just a long drive' Sam told himself. However, Sam couldn't get the image out of his head. Gabriel with some faceless guy. Sleeping with him. Making him feel the way he had made Sam feel. Sam set his jaw and glared down at his notebook as if it were all its fault that things were the way they were. He couldn't wait for the end of seventh period.

The bell rang and the students packed up their things. Gabriel opened his mouth to say something to Sam, but he just shoved through and barged out of the classroom. Gabriel sighed, getting ready for a long day.

The rest of the day seemed to be dragging at some points, and going way too fast in others. Gabriel arrived for his eighth period class before the bell rang and walked in as soon as it did. He wanted to get home, so hopefully this class would go quickly. As he walked in, he recognized a small brunette girl as Ruby. Sam's girlfriend. Great. Just what he needed. Then, to top it off, Gabriel saw Sam enter as he saw the other teacher leave.

"Hey, baby! What are you doing here?" Ruby smiled and pulled Sam into a deep kiss. Gabriel saw red immediately.

Sam figured this was perfect. Ruby kissing him like that right in front of Gabriel was exactly what he needed. They broke apart and shared a smile and then Sam heard his name.

"Mister Winchester? Could I see you for a moment?" Gabriel called. He watched as Sam gave Ruby a kiss to the forehead just before she walked out.

"Yes, _Mister_ Novak?" Sam asked when he was in front of Gabriel's desk. Yeah, maybe he was taunting him with Ruby, but the guy had told Sam to find somebody his own age, so he was.

"You look like quite the couple." Gabriel tried to keep the malice out of his voice, but Sam had noticed.

"Well, we are, sir." Sam sweetly replied, with a smile that was meant to piss Gabriel off. Instead, the teacher just smiled back, but it seemed more genuine than Sam's.

"Well, good for the two of you. I'm glad you found somebody better for you." And Gabriel meant it. He knew that he was no good for Sam. Sam deserved somebody that was more his age. Better suited for him. Someone that he could bring home to his brother and actually be proud of. Somebody that Sam could show off at football games and dances. That wasn't Gabriel. Sam opened his mouth to reply when another student walked in.

"Sir, do you mind if we finish this conversation after next period?" That sentence. The way he made it sound like Ruby was better for him is what caused Sam to change his mind. To drop his whole act. They needed to talk about this. Gabriel nodded once and sat down at his desk, ready to help the student that had just walked in.

After the next period, it was the end of the day, and Gabriel waited in his classroom for Sam.

"Mister Novak?" Sam questioned as he walked in, looking around making sure the room was empty. Gabriel picked his head up and smiled. It was crazy, but just seeing Sam on his own made Gabriel feel better. That maybe Lucifer and Ruby didn't have the hold on him like Gabriel thought they did.

"Yes, Sam?"

"Are you busy?"

"No, I've been waiting for you." Gabriel placed the pen down as Sam walked more into the room. He stood up and walked over and shut the door. There was no lock on it, but if Gabriel had to take a guess, this was a closed door kind of conversation.

"You had something else to say, Mister Winchester?" Sam hesitated for a moment, then walked right up to his teacher and pinned him against the door with his hips. Sam, at seventeen, was already taller and stronger than Gabriel, so holding him in place wasn't hard. He put his lips right next to Gabriel's ear and whispered, in his huskiest voice

"You may think that she's _better_ for me because she's closer to my _age_ , but don't think for one second that she holds a candle to you." Gabriel shuddered at Sam's words, and his voice. There was no reason on God's green Earth that a seventeen-year-old should be able to make his knees tremble like that. But this wasn't just any seventeen-year-old. This was Sam Winchester, the boy that had stolen his heart in less than a month and…was pinning him against the wall with his lips so dangerously close to his skin.

"Sam," Gabriel's voice wobbled horribly and he knew that Sam heard it because Sam brought Gabriel's earlobe into his mouth and gently bit it, drawing a groan from the older man. Sam moved his lips to Gabriel's jaw and eventually hovered above his lips.

"I miss you. I've missed you like fucking crazy." Sam's voice was still husky and it was driving Gabriel wild.

"My place. Ten minutes. You better fucking be there." Gabriel whispered before he could change his mind. Before his rational mind could tell him this was one hundred percent wrong. Sam smiled against Gabriel's lips before placing a gentle kiss to them. Gabriel kissed him back for a moment before pulling away, slightly banging his head against the wall. "Save it for later. See you soon, Samsquatch."


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hello my amazing, awesome, and patient readers. You guys, all I can say is I'm so sorry. I got this promotion at work that I applied for but I really didn't think I was going to get so I've been working my ass off trying to get caught up with things there. Also, I'm moving, so that's always a joy. Obviously the story isn't finished. I've got about 3 more chapters though. I'm not going to give an end date because look where that always gets me! ANYWAY, to make up for it, here is some Sabriel feels and smut. Yay! And as always, thank you guys so so SO much for your reviews (MikaSayo and Tari4078), favs, and follows! You guys are amazing! Love ya!**_

* * *

Gabriel knew this was a bad idea. He knew deep down. Actually, it wasn't deep down. It was right there, in the front of his mind that this was a horrible idea and he really shouldn't be doing it. Sam really needed to be with somebody else. Somebody that actually deserved him. That wasn't Gabriel. Gabriel almost called Sam to tell him not to come over, but as he pulled in, and saw Sam standing there leaning against his car, he made up his mind. He was going through with it. Gabriel parked next to Sam and got out of his car. Then suddenly, a thought occurred to him.

"Call Dean." Sam quirked an eyebrow in surprise.

"That's a turn off."

"Just call him." Gabriel demanded. "I've got an idea." Sam pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Dean's number.

"Sammy? On your way home?"

"Tell him you're with me." Gabriel whispered. Sam's eyes enlarged. "Do it."

"Actually, I'm with Ga…Professor Novak."

"You're what? Sam, you are _grounded_." Dean's rant began. "You know that means straight home after school and…" Gabriel pulled the phone away from Sam.

"Deano, listen. I know Sam's in trouble, but I've been there. I've been that troubled kid. Let me talk to him and see if I can help." Dean paused for a moment so Gabriel continued. "Don't forget that I work at the school and know everything that's been going on. I'm just going to have him over. Talk to him. Maybe convince him to see a school counselor or something." Sam began to protest but Gabriel waved him away.

"If you really think you can get through to him, try it. Thanks, Gabriel."

"Of course. Bye, Dean." Gabriel hung up the phone and handed it to Sam. Sam stared it for a while and then back at Gabriel.

"What the hell was all that?"

"THAT, Sammy boy, was me buying us some time. Now let's go." Gabriel grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him up towards his apartment. Once inside, neither of them wasted any time. Sam's lips were attached to Gabriel's the second the door closed. He kissed Gabriel hungry and needy, and Gabriel kissed him back just the same. Gabriel tugged at the hem of Sam's shirt as he began to back up into the apartment more.

"Wrong way, sir." Sam said against Gabriel's mouth. Gabriel chuckled before gabbing Sam's shirt and pulling him into the bedroom.

"How about this for wrong way?" Gabriel pulled Sam's t-shirt over his head and began pressing kisses to every inch of skin he could reach. Sam closed his eyes, enjoying having Gabriel's lips on his body again. He had missed him. It seemed so much longer than it really had been. Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel and gently tackled him onto the bed. Sam slid Gabriel's tie out of its knot and then began unbuttoning his buttons, making sure to drag his fingers between buttons. Touching as much flesh as he was able to. Sam gave opened mouth kisses to Gabriel's now exposed neck. Once he found the pulse point, Sam brought it between his teeth and let go with a wet 'pop'.

"Holy shit, kiddo." Gabriel groaned. The kid knew how to use that pretty mouth. Sam responded by sliding his hands down to Gabriel's hips and pulling his belt out of its loops. Sam had thought about taking things slow, since this was probably going to be the first time they actually had sex, but now that they were in the moment, he wanted this to happen now.

Gabriel should've been putting a stop to this. How he really should be telling Sam that this whole situation was fucked up and wrong. He should NOT be thinking about how great Sam's hands and lips felt on his skin again. How much he wanted to rip the rest of Sam's uniform off and just attack him. He really shouldn't be thinking the latter, but he was.

Gabriel reached up, unbuckled Sam's belt and then his pants.

"Eager?" Sam smirked down at his teacher and Gabriel smiled back.

"More than you know." Gabriel pulled Sam back into a kiss and soon the two were just in their boxers. The thin fabric did a horrible job of hiding the excitement. Gabriel had somehow ended up on top of Sam and he pulled away.

"What the hell?" Sam whispered before trying to pull the older man back to him. Sam was worried that he would wake up and none of this was actually happening, just like he had over the weekend.

"Sh. Just, hold on." Gabriel slid over to his night stand to grab some lube and a condom.

"Really eager, huh?" Sam had to bite his lip to keep himself from giggling. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this excited.

"Sh." Gabriel said again. He kissed Sam again and then slid his boxers off. Sam followed his lead and Gabriel slowly opened the bottle and coated his fingers in the slick liquid. Just when Sam was about to ask Gabriel to hurry it up, Sam felt a finger near his entrance. Gabriel slowly circled and gently pressed against Sam before finally sliding his finger inside. Sam groaned quietly.

"Are you okay?" Gabriel whispered. He knew that Sam wasn't exactly new to this whole thing, but he also didn't want to hurt him. Sam nodded and closed his eyes.

"Keep going." Sam commanded and Gabriel did, all while pressing gentle kisses to Sam's neck and chest. He wasn't kissing Sam's mouth because the small noises that Sam was making were just too good.

"M…more?" Sam panted and Gabriel obeyed, adding another finger and gaining a moan from Sam.

"Still okay?" Gabriel asked, but more to taunt Sam a little bit. Sam nodded, his erection becoming almost painful at this point. Gabriel worked his fingers in and outside of Sam, getting more noises from his lover.

"G…Gabriel!" Sam groaned and grabbed the sheets when Gabriel added a third finger.

"Now somewhere," Gabriel moved one of his fingers and found Sam's prostate, almost sending Sam over the edge.

"Holy shit!" Sam practically yelled. Gabriel leered.

"Sh. Baby, now what would we tell the neighbors if they heard you, huh?" Gabriel breathed in Sam's ear.

"I really don't care." Sam replied before turning his head and capturing Gabriel's lips with his own. Gabriel pulled his fingers out and then rolled the condom on. He slicked himself up and then tossed the bottle of lube aside. He lined himself up and looked into Sam's eyes. Sam nodded, breathing heavily. Sam knew it wasn't going to take him long with Gabriel inside him. Gabriel slowly pushed himself in. Sam felt tight, and amazing. Better than Gabriel honestly could've imagined. Gabriel waited for Sam to adjust.

"Still okay?" Sam sighed out a laugh.

"Yeah, fine, move!" Gabriel complied again, pulling out before thrusting back into Sam. Gabriel found Sam's prostate again and Sam almost lost it. He pulled himself back, but Gabriel had noticed and hit the same spot only two more times before Sam came with a cry and his stickiness was on his chest. Gabriel didn't need much longer. Three more strokes and he was over the edge himself. Gabriel slowly pulled out and Sam laughed to himself as Gabriel fell on top of him.

"You're probably regretting that decision aren't you?" Gabriel laughed.

"No, never, but we do need to clean up." Gabriel reluctantly pulled himself off of Sam and then walked into the bathroom. He wetted a washcloth and wiped himself off he threw the condom away and then walked back into the bedroom, throwing Sam the cloth. Sam wiped himself clean and then Gabriel laid next to him. Sam wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.

"We'll get in trouble." Gabriel whispered. Sam sighed against Gabriel's neck and closed his eyes.

"Can we just enjoy this for a while? I don't want to think about anything right now."

"Sam,"

"Gabe, please. Just, ten minutes. Let's just enjoy us right now." Gabriel actually went silent; which Sam was both grateful for and felt a little bad about. He knew that the two of them needed to talk. He knew that, although this was one of the best moments of his life, he would probably never get it back. Gabriel would run away again. So for right now, he was going to enjoy it.

Gabriel let his eyes drift close because he knew things were going to blow up, regardless of if he and Sam chose to get back together. If they did get back together, Dean or Castiel would find out, and if they found out they could potentially tell the school, and Gabriel would not only lose his job, but possibly (most likely) end up in prison. Sam would be either be shamed, which he would hate, or be treated like a victim and nobody would listen to him about wanting to be in this relationship, which he would also hate. If they didn't…well, they both would be miserable and hate it and Gabriel would have to watch Sam go down this horrible path and then pretend to be happy for him whenever he saw him. Just the thought of that made Gabriel tense. Sam's arms tightened around him.

"Please let me stay." Sam whispered. He felt Gabriel tense up and figured that he was gearing up to ask Sam to leave.

"Sammoose, why would I ask you to go anywhere?" Gabriel rolled over so that he could look at Sam. Sam smiled.

"Back to the nicknames? That's a good sign, I think." Gabriel laughed quietly and gently pushed some of Sam's hair back.

"Yeah, I think so, too." Then Gabriel's face sobered. "Y…you know the only reason I ran is to protect you, right? Sam, I just, I was so worried when Chuck almost caught us that I went into a full on panic mode." Sam nodded as Gabriel continued. "And then you..."

"Yeah, I know. It wasn't supposed to get that bad. It was just supposed to be something stupid I did once and then…you didn't come back to me, so I stayed where I was. It was easier to not feel anything than feel like you didn't want me." Gabriel's eyes widened.

"Not want you? How could you think that? I did it because I thought it would be better for you. In long run anyway. Obviously I was wrong."

"Obviously." Sam lifted one corner of his mouth. Gabriel placed a gentle kiss to it and pulled back. He opened his mouth to begin speaking again when he heard somebody walk in the apartment.

"Gabriel?!" Gabriel would've known that voice anywhere.

"Fuck. That's Castiel."


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hey, you awesome, wonderful people. Thanks again for your patience. I am settled in at my job and my new home so I am hoping to be able to write more now! Yay! Anyway, I just want to do my usual and then let you get to the story. Thanks, as always, for your reviews (Tari4078, horsegirl2430, Guest, and weedom), favs, and follows. You guys fucking rock!**_

* * *

"Should I hide?" Sam whispered in Gabriel's ear. Gabriel shook his head, grabbed the blanket and pulled it over both of them before Castiel called out again.

"Gabriel? Are you…" The doorknob rattled as the door opened to reveal Castiel.

"Hi, Cassie. Thanks so much for knocking before barging in." Gabriel smiled as Castiel's face went from bright red to almost sheet white a matter of seconds.

"I um…this…sorry." Castiel mumbled before closing the door. Gabriel listened for the front door close, but it never did.

"I think he wants me to go talk to him." Gabriel whispered to Sam.

"Do you want me to come with?"

"Do _you_ want to come? I mean, he's probably going to yell at us and then explain how this is a bad idea and we're being irresponsible and blah blah blah."

"You shouldn't have to face it alone though. I'll go with you." Sam placed a gentle kiss on Gabriel's nose and then got out of bed. He picked his clothes up off the floor and slowly put them back on. Gabriel watched and wondered how in the hell he had chosen somebody like him. Most people would've run away at the thought of talking with not just his brother, but somebody that could potentially ruin everything they had.

"Are you just going to watch me or are you coming with me?"

"Can't I do both?" Gabriel winked before getting out of bed himself. He grabbed his boxers and a t-shirt, put them on, and the two walked out to the living room, where Castiel was pacing.

"Cassie, two things. One, don't pace like that, you'll ruin my floor. Two, what the hell are you even doing here? I figured you'd be sucking face with the Ken doll you're dating." Sam elbowed Gabriel for that comment.

"Well, I…the Dr. Sexy season finale is tonight and Dean said that I ask too many questions, so when the season is over we're going to watch the whole series. I…Gabriel, this isn't about me. What in the hell were you two doing?" Gabriel widened his eyes and put a hand over his heart.

"Oh, my dear, sweet, innocent little brother, do we need to go over this again? When two people are…"

"Gabe, maybe now isn't the time for your jokes." Sam piped up, the look from Castiel was almost lethal. Gabriel sighed dramatically.

"Fine, let's get on with it." Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest. Sam almost thought that Gabriel shrunk into him slightly. Gabriel really seemed like he was ready to fight, but with his brother was different story.

"You two can't do this. It is beyond irresponsible and reckless to downright stupid. I know you two have feelings for each other, I understand that, but you can NOT do this."

"Castiel," Sam began. "I really…I care for Gabriel, a lot and he really cares for me. Why shouldn't we be together?" Castiel looked slightly surprised that Sam had spoken up.

"Because, you are underage, Sam. Gabriel may be able to look the other way about that, but the schoolboard? The police? They won't. They'll label Gabriel something he isn't and he'll lose a lot more than just his job."

"I don't care." Gabriel spoke, drawing Castiel's attention to him. "I really don't. I'm not attracted to Sam because he's 'a kid'" Gabriel used air quotes around those words. "I'm attracted to him because he's one of the smartest people I've ever met, and he's got a huge heart. I love him." Gabriel whispered the last three words and stared at his brother, not daring to look at Sam. If he had, he would see the look of Sam being in awe of what he had just said. Sam grabbed Gabriel's hand and then Gabriel moved in front of Sam, not releasing his hand. "Castiel," Castiel's blue eyes widened at his brother using his actual full name. "Please, just for once, don't be right. For once can you be happy that I'm doing the wrong thing?"

"Gabriel, this is just madness. You two know that, right? You two know that this is just beyond moronic."

"Love usually is." Sam replied, still behind Gabriel. Castiel looked between the two of them and rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed, and Gabriel knew that he was about to give in.

"I don't think this is a good idea, but if you two honestly are going to make this work, I think you should tell Dean." Sam felt the color drain from his face.

"We can't tell Dean."

"Either you tell him or I will." Gabriel could tell by the look in his brother's eyes that he was serious. Gabriel turned around and looked up at Sam.

"Sam?" Gabriel asked. Sam glanced at Gabriel. "Do you want to do this?" Sam nodded. Gabriel gave him a small smile and walked into his room to get dressed.

* * *

There was an audible gasp through the door when the trio arrived at the Winchester home.

"Oh Dr. Sexy, what the hell are you thinking, man?" Gabriel covered his mouth to hide the impending giggle. Macho man Dean Winchester watching a show made from books for lonely housewives. It was kind of funny. Sam grabbed Gabriel's hand and gave it a squeeze before he opened the door. Dean's eyes went to the door, he gave the group a nod, and then his eyes went back to the TV.

"Good episo…?" Dean held up his hand for silence.

"Dr. Sexy has to choose who to take to the awards banquet: Dr. Picciolo or Nurse Carmen."

"Compelling. Dean, we really need to talk." Sam stated, pulling Gabriel more into the apartment. Dean didn't notice the gesture, still looking at the TV.

"It can't wait five minutes, Sammy?"

"No, it really can't." Dean finally looked up at his brother and saw his and Gabriel's hands intertwined. Dean cocked an eyebrow.

"What's going on?"

"Dean, I…we…" Sam's breath hitched in his throat. Why was this suddenly so difficult? Why couldn't he just tell him? Gabriel gave Sam's hand a firm squeeze and a shy smile, letting Sam know that he could take over.

"Sam and I are dating, and we're in love." Gabriel blurted out. He couldn't contain himself anymore. It seemed cliché to just blurt it out like that, but Dean deserved to hear the truth. Dean's green eyes darted between the two of them, and then to Castiel, who nodded. Dean stood up calmly and offered his hand to Gabriel. The entire room held its breath as Gabriel let go of Sam's hand and took Dean's. Dean's dead expression changed on a dime and suddenly his eyes were angry. He pushed Gabriel against the wall with one of his arms up to his throat.

"What the ever-loving FUCK do you think you're doing?! He's underage and one of your students, you sick son of a bitch!"

"DEAN!" Castiel and Sam yelled simultaneously. Castiel stepped forward and put a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Maybe this isn't the best way to communicate." Dean shook Castiel's hand off his shoulder and sent a murderous glare towards his boyfriend.

"I think this is a fantastic way to communicate with a guy that thinks he's in love with a minor!" Gabriel was starting to get light headed.

"Dean! Let him go!" Sam tried to grab Dean's arm from Gabriel's throat. Dean looked between Sam and Gabriel again before letting go. Gabriel sucked in air with a loud wheeze.

"You need to stay the fuck away from Sam!"

"Dean! I'm almost eighteen years old! You…!"

"For the love of God, Sam! You are a child! He is taking advantage of you!"

"He's not taking advantage." Sam lowered his voice. He figured if he could just get through that he wanted to be with Gabriel, Dean may see his way. "I want to be with him. In a few months, when I'm eighteen, we won't have to hide it and…"

"If you think for one second that I am going to let this slide and NOT tell…"

"Dean?" Gabriel finally got his breathing back to normal and spoke up. "I understand and if, after Sam and I actually explain ourselves, you want to go to the police, the schoolboard, the damn paper for all I care, I won't stop you." Dean turned towards Gabriel and Gabriel thought that he was going to be attacked again. The look of pure rage should've made Gabriel run out of the apartment, but it didn't. He wanted…no, he needed to be there with Sam so that they could explain everything to Dean.

"Fine, explain it and do it quick." Dean took a slight step back and folded his arms across his chest.

"We went on our first date before school started. We tried to break up, but I just…" Sam began.

" _We_ couldn't." Gabriel corrected, taking as much of the blame.

" _We_ couldn't, and then…" Sam looked at Gabriel, not sure where to go from there.

"I ran. I got really scared and I ran. I pushed Sam away." Dean looked at Sam.

"Is that why you…did this? The drugs, the freaking out on Bobby, the…you just, that's why? You broke up with somebody?" Sam and Dean exchanged a long look before Sam spoke again.

"I was heartbroken." Sam kept his voice quiet. "I just…I didn't know how to handle it." Dean looked back over to Gabriel.

"This was all your fucking fault?" Castiel grabbed Dean's hand that had formed a fist.

"Yeah, it was. And I'm trying to make it right again. Dean, I love him. I never wanted to hurt him or make him upset. I thought that leaving would be the best thing for him but,"

"You were dead fucking wrong! If you _love him_ like you claim, why did you watch him spin down like this? Why did you let him get into all this shit?!" Dean looked about ready to trap Gabriel against the wall again.

"I…I didn't know." Gabriel looked at Sam as he began his explanation. "I didn't know things were going to get bad. I left him because I thought he could and would do better without me." Gabriel shifted his eyes back to the elder Winchester. "Now that I know I was wrong I'm going to fix it. I'll quit at the end of the year. Find another job."

"What good would that do? Sam is going to be gone." Gabriel sighed. He was trying, but there was no pleasing Dean. Not that Gabriel blamed him. Sam looked between his boyfriend and his brother. He knew that no matter what Gabriel did Dean wouldn't accept it.

"Dean, Gabriel and I are going to be together. If you have a problem with it, fine, but this is happening." Dean and Sam stared at each other hardly. Gabriel looked at his own brother, who merely shrugged as if to say 'I have no idea what they're doing'.

"Fine, if it puts a stop to all the stupid shit you've been doing lately and that girl you've been seeing, fine." Dean looked to Gabriel, and continued. "But I swear on my Baby, if you hurt Sam again or this _thing_ starts getting even more wildly inappropriate, I _will_ call the police."

"Thank you, Dean." Gabriel reached his hand out once more and, after eyeing it carefully for a moment, Dean took and shook it.

"This is for Sam." Gabriel nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, Dean." Sam said quietly.

"Yeah, sure, now I need to rewind _Doctor Sexy_ and figure out who he took." Dean walked back to the couch and sat down. "You three may either join me or leave, but either way, no talking." Castiel walked over and sat next to Dean. Sam shrugged and walked over the loveseat and sat down. Gabriel was still a little surprised at how easy that was. Sure he'd almost been choked to death, but it was worth it. Now he and Sam could, somewhat, be open about their relationship. Gabriel walked over to the loveseat, sat down next to Sam, and placed a kiss on his cheek before turning towards the TV.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hey guys, I am so sorry about the wait. Short version, my family is crazy. That's about it. I've got the last few chapters planned out, but you guys know how good I am about that. Anyway, thank you guys so so soooooooooo much for your patience, review (Tari4078), favs, and follows. You're amazing and I love you guys. Oh! And Happy Fourth of July, my fellow Americans! 'Merica!**_

* * *

"So you two are back together?" Kevin whispered excitedly at their lockers the next day. Sam had explained everything that had happened. He nodded. "So, does that mean things will go back to normal?" Sam laughed.

"As normal as dating your teacher can get I guess."

"So, you're going to break up with Ruby?"

"What about Ruby?" Ruby had popped up out of nowhere. Kevin jumped back. Ruby slipped in between and gave Sam a kiss. Sam gave her a quick peck back, but then grabbed her hand.

"Can we talk?" Ruby stared up at Sam.

"Are you breaking up with me? No guy ever says that without wanting to break up."

"Oh, I um…well," Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Out with it, Winchester. Please, I need to get to first period."

"I just, I think it would be better if…"

"If we broke up. Great. Bye." Ruby turned away and walked back down the hallway.

"Well, that was easy." Kevin smiled. Sam squinted and Ruby's back. That was a little too easy. Sam shrugged. They hadn't really been dating for that long, and this was high school. Who knew? Anyway, Ruby was right, they needed to get to first period. And, for the first time in what felt like a long time, Sam was excited.

* * *

Gabriel smiled at himself in the mirror as he fixed his tie. He had left the Winchesters' with Castiel and gotten another lecture about being smart about his relationship with Sam. The two (Sam and Gabriel) would have to have another conversation about what would and would not be allowed (because it worked SO well the first time), but that could wait. Right now, he was just happy. Happier than he had been in a while. He finished getting ready, and left for school. He and Sam had plans after school, so he knew the day was going to take a long time.

Gabriel pulled into the teachers' lot at the school and walked into his office as his phone rang. Gabriel looked at who was calling, smiled, and answered.

"Hello, beautiful."

"You sound like you're in a better mood." Charlie responded.

"Of course I am, I got to see you last weekend, I got my boyfriend back, I got a new recip…"

"Back the bus up, Novak. What was that?"

"That I got my boyfriend back? Oh nothing, really. Just something…"

"I NEED DETAILS NOW!" Charlie squealed. Then Gabriel heard a faint "sorry"; she must've been at work.

"Well, we laid it out on the line for each other. We told each other how we felt, why things happened the way they did, and we got back together."

"Now tell me I'm not a genius." Gabriel laughed.

"Never doubted you for a second, Char."

"Good! So, did you tell your brother?"

"Yeah, we told our brothers. Castiel and Dean. Dean, Sam's brother, wanted to throw me in jail. Or kill me. Probably both, actually."

"Well, because I know you and I love you, I'm going to say 'that jerk face', but if I were in his shoes, I wouldn't blame him for either one of those." Gabriel recapped the events for Charlie. Charlie, as much as she would deny it, loved gossip. She would never tell anybody, probably not even Dorothy, but she just loved knowing what was happening. Charlie was great at keeping secrets. Gabriel glanced at the clock almost half an hour later and realized that he needed to get to class. The bell was going to ring in less than five minutes.

"Char, I gotta go. Sam and I have a date later, but I'll call you tomorrow, promise."

"Fine! I see how it is!" Charlie laughed. "Yeah, call me tomorrow night. I've got a meeting early, then Dorothy and I have a lunch date, and…I think that's everything. Anyway, talk to you later. Love you!"

"Love you, too, Charlie. Bye." Gabriel hung up, and walked out of his office, and to his classroom, just before the bell rang. He looked in the front row, and Sam was sitting next to Jessica, speaking animatedly. Lucifer was in his usual seat, staring so hard at Sam it was almost like he was trying to burn holes in the back of Sam's head.

"Goooooooooooood morning, Kripke!" The overly chipper voice of the morning announcement's girl came through the speakers. She began speaking about the different clubs that had events going on, and ended with a reminder about Homecoming, then signed off.

"Alright guys, so today…" Naomi raised her hand. "No, Naomi, I did not get the grading done. I'll get them done tonight." Naomi lowered her hand. "Anyway, today will be…" Gabriel began his lesson, and he felt better and more excited about his lesson than he had since he and Sam had broken up. The lesson ended before Gabriel could assign the homework that he wanted to.

"Alright, lucky you guys don't have any homework from me today. Have a great day." All of the students got up, except for two. One was Lucifer and the other was Sam. Gabriel walked back to his desk and Sam followed.

"Professor Novak, I know it's a little late, but here's my essay." Sam handed Gabriel his essay that he had finished after Gabriel had left last night.

"This is two days later, Mr. Winchester. That means I can give you no higher than an eighty percent, assuming this is perfect." Sam nodded solemnly, only because Lucifer was in the room.

"That's better than a zero, I suppose. Thank you, sir." Sam almost made his voice drop to get Gabriel going, but he didn't because Lucifer was there. Why the hell was Lucifer there? Gabriel gave Sam a nod and a warm smile before putting the essay in his folder for the class.

"Sam, can I talk to you for a second?" Lucifer asked, pulling Sam's attention away from Gabriel.

"Um…yeah."

"Have a good day gentlemen." Gabriel smiled before walking out of the classroom. He figured he didn't need to hear what that was about. Lucifer and Sam walked out and down the opposite way.

"So you broke up with Ruby? What was that about?"

"Well, my brother and I just figured it would be better if I…. didn't hang out with you guys, and that includes dating Ruby."

"So you're going to let _your brother_ tell you what to do?" There was so much hatred in Lucifer's voice that Sam stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Well, yeah. He's my brother. He just wants what's best for me. Look, I really have to go. I'm sorry." Sam began to walk away and Lucifer grabbed his arm, jerking Sam back. His eyes were cold, almost dead looking.

"You'll be back, Sam. I won't make you come back if you don't want to, but you'll be back." Sam shook himself loose of Lucifer's grip.

"I'll remember that, thanks." With that, Sam quickly walked back to his locker with Kevin.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful except for a hip bump or two from Ruby, but Sam didn't care. He was back with Gabriel and the two had a date that night. Yes, it was going to be in his and Dean's apartment with Dean supervising, but Gabriel had talked to Castiel to attempt to get Dean out of the apartment, so maybe they could get some alone time.

"Hey, you can work this weekend right? My mom is getting worried about you." Kevin asked after their last period.

"Yeah, well, Dean will probably have to drive me to and from since I can't have my car on the weekend, but I'll be there."

"You're still grounded after everything he found out?" Sam nodded.

"For lying to him about the whole thing. I have to go home though. He might extend my sentence if I'm two minutes late." Sam packed up his bag and hurried to his car. He was hoping Gabriel would be a little early, and even drove by the teachers' lot to see if his car was still there. He saw it gleaming in the late autumn sun and sighed. He should've known that Gabriel would have a lot to do. Plus, he still had to go home and change, so it wasn't such a bad thing.

* * *

Sam arrived at home and heard Dean in the kitchen.

"Sammy!?"

"Just me!" Sam shouted back. Dean walked out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel.

"What time will Gabriel be over?"

"I'm not sure. Probably around five?"

"Great! Cas will be over around then too. I'm making burgers for dinner." Dean walked back into the kitchen. Sam followed him and leaned against the doorway.

"So, a…are you really okay with all of this?" Dean continued moving around the kitchen.

"Okay with what?"

"Gabriel and I. Together." Dean stopped and looked over at Sam.

"Honestly? No, I think it's a little wrong and messed up that you two are doing this while you're still his student. But, if the alternative is you being miserable and doing things that make you numb to try and forget him, then I can put up with it for a few months." Sam smiled, and then felt crushed by guilt. After everything he had said to Dean, Dean was still focusing on him. Taking care of him. Making sure he was happy, even though Dean himself was uncomfortable. Isn't that what parents did? Put your feelings first? Want the best for you even if you didn't know it yourself?

"Dean, I'm sorry." Dean had his back to Sam, grabbing something out of one of the cabinets.

"Hm? For what?" Dean didn't turn around. Sam figured it was better that way.

"For what I said, about you not being my real dad. I mean, hell man, I barely remember Dad. You and Bobby have always been there for me, and I'm sorry that I made you guys feel like you weren't. You've been great at raising me and making sure I'm taken care of and…" Dean held his hand up to make Sam stop, but he still didn't turn around. "Just, wanted you to know that I'm grateful." Sam finished quietly. Dean still hadn't turned around. Sam watched as Dean moved his hand again, and Sam couldn't be sure, but he thought Dean wiped his eyes. Dean turned around and his eyes looked a little red. He sniffed and cleared his throat.

"Thanks, Sammy. That means a lot." Dean crossed the kitchen and grabbed Sam for a hug. The two broke apart. Dean cleared his throat again and the patted Sam's shoulder.

"Don't you have a date to get ready for?"


	25. Chapter 25

_**You guys, don't be alarmed, but it's only been a week and I'm uploading a new chapter. I know, I was surprised too. Anyway, as always, thanks for the review (Tari4078), favs, and follows. You guys are amazing and I love you all!**_

* * *

"What about how you were raised by Bobby and Dean?" Gabriel offered, not looking up from his freshman essay. He was sitting in Sam's living room, trying to finish grading while Sam had decided to start on his admission essay for Stanford.

"I don't think that's interesting enough." Sam sighed, staring at his laptop. There weren't really any guidelines for the essay; they just wanted something that grabbed the attention of the admission's office.

"That's more than interesting enough." Gabriel made a mark of a misused vocabulary word.

"I could write about sleeping with my teacher. That should get their attention, right?" Gabriel looked at Sam.

"Yeah, great idea, Samsquatch. They'd love that." Sam rested his head on Gabriel's shoulder and sighed again.

"What should I write about then?" Sam gave Gabriel a gentle kiss on his neck. Gabriel shivered slightly. Normally they didn't do any sort of affection except for some low key cuddling in Sam's living room, but Dean had gotten dragged out of the apartment by Castiel. Dean promised that they would be back in less than two hours, but from the glare that Castiel gave him, it was probably going to be longer.

"I already told you. People will find it inspiring that you went through so much, especially at a young age, and how well you've done." Sam stared at his blank document and then glanced at the essay in Gabriel's hand. He didn't really read it, but it was something to stare at. His mind just kept jumping between ideas. Bobby, Dean, working at Sage's, his friendship with Kevin, growing up without either of his parents. That was just such a difficult topic. His mother had died when he was six months old, and his father, well, his father died when he was around two, but by that point, according to some stories that he'd heard, he wasn't much of a father at that point. Sam felt like he shouldn't write about his parents because he didn't really know them. He couldn't give them proper details like Dean could. He, Sam, couldn't remember his mother singing 'Hey Jude' and tucking him in like Dean did. He didn't remember the pretty blonde from the pictures cutting the crusts his peanut butter and jellies. He did remember Dean playing Army guys in Bobby's basement though. And Dean teaching him to drive the Impala. And Dean showing him the apartment that they now called home, nervously, thinking that Sam wouldn't like it, but "the landlord knows our situation and is going to give us a deal, Sammy," and Sam gave Dean a hug and told him that he loved it.

"What about Dean?" Gabriel jumped slightly, thinking that Sam had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"What if I write about Dean? I mean, I've looked up to him since I was four years old."

"That's a great idea." Gabriel placed a kiss to Sam's temple before Sam sat up, grabbed his laptop off the coffee table, and began typing.

Gabriel was still grading and Sam was still typing when Dean came bursting into the apartment, glaring between the two of them.

"Dean-o, what did you think we were going to be doing while you were gone?" Castiel followed Dean in with an eye roll.

"Thank you for leaving me down in the car. Very nice of you."

"What _have_ you two been doing?" Dean folded his arms across his chest, trying to seem intimidating. Gabriel knew that Dean would probably not actually do anything, but still, it worked.

"Gabriel graded and I've been writing my admission's essay." Sam finally looked up from his laptop and couldn't help but notice a little blotch that hadn't been on his brother's neck before he left. "Much less exciting than whatever you and Castiel did."

"Well, it's getting late, isn't it?" Gabriel held back an eye roll. That was Dean's not very subtle way of saying it was time for Gabriel to leave.

"Yeah, can Sam at least walk me down to my car?" Gabriel really felt like he was the one back in high school. He had actually been thinking about something since Sam had mentioned his top schools, and wanted to have the conversation in private.

"Fine. You have five minutes."

"Dean, I think you're being a little harsh."

"Fine, ten minutes, but that's as high as I'm going." Gabriel packed up his work and led the way down to the parking lot, throwing a good-bye to Dean and Castiel as he left. Gabriel placed his bag in his passenger seat, straightened up, and turned to face Sam.

"Sam, can I ask you something, in all seriousness?" Sam was taken aback for a moment.

"Of course." Gabriel looked down at their feet, trying to figure out how to word his question. Sam stepped closer and lifted Gabriel's head with his finger. Gabriel still didn't meet Sam's eyes. "What's going on?"

"Wh…when you get accepted to Stanford,"

"If you mean."

"No, I mean when. WHEN you get accepted, what if we decide we can't do a long distance thing? What if…?"

"Gabriel," Gabriel finally made eye contact with Sam. "We'll make this work. If we have to do long distance for a while, then we'll make it work. I mean, I want to anyway. If you…." Sam swallowed hard to try and get the knot out of his throat. "If you think…"

"No! No, no, no, I'm just…putting the idea out there. That long distance is probably going to have to happen. And, I can deal with that, if you can, but if you…" Sam cut Gabriel off with a kiss. It was just a simple kiss. Neither of them tried to deepen it, or grab at each other. Sam pulled away slightly, making sure he could look into Gabriel's golden eyes.

"We have months to figure this out. Plus, I might be going somewhere closer. There's no guarantee that I'll get into Stanford." Gabriel scoffed.

"Yes, there is. I hear the way the other teachers talk about you and your grades. They're pretty sure you're going to have to be beating colleges off with a stick." Sam ran his fingers through Gabriel's hair.

"Let's just, cross that bridge when we get there, okay? IF I get accepted to Stanford, we'll talk about it." Gabriel reluctantly nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Sam gave Gabriel another kiss, and then waited for him to get in his car and drive off before turning back around to go back to his apartment. He walked into the living room and saw Castiel and Dean cuddling on the couch.

"So, what did you two really do?" Dean asked, looking away from Castiel.

"I told you. Gabriel graded and I started my admission's essay."

"Can I read it?" Dean quirked an eyebrow, as if he'd caught Sam in a lie.

"No, because it's not finished yet. Once I'm done you can." Sam shot back.

"Dean, leave Sam alone." Castiel stifled a yawn as he spoke. Dean gently rubbed Castiel's arm.

"I'm going to head to bed." Sam picked his laptop up off the coffee table. "Night, guys." Sam waved and got two in return. As he shut the door, he heard Dean ask Castiel if he was going to spend the night and suddenly a twinge of jealousy shot through him. Dean got to spend the night with his boyfriend, why couldn't Sam do the same? Yes, it was technically Dean's apartment, and Sam was still technically grounded, but hopefully that would lift soon and maybe, _just_ maybe Dean would allow Gabriel to spend a little more time over at the apartment. Maybe he'd let Sam stay over at Gabriel's. That one might not happen, but hey, a guy can dream.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hi, amazing people. Again, sorry. I've been putting in so much over time at work that I've just been too tired to do anything when I get home. Anyway, I sincerely wanted to thank you guys for your reviews (Tari4078 and Amy945), favs, and follows. Love you guys!**_

* * *

"You want me to what?" Sam asked. He and Gabriel were eating dinner in Sam's apartment, just the two of them. It was two weeks into November. Dean was still watching Sam closely, but he had allowed Gabriel to come over more often and would sometimes leave the apartment (once for nearly four hours) to give them alone time. This was one of those times, and Gabriel had just asked Sam about Thanksgiving break.

"Come with me to Manhattan. Charlie doesn't have any family and we kind of started this tradition for Thanksgiving. We would spend it at one of dorms or apartments and watched movies and ate crap food. Once we got out of college we started doing more Thanksgiving-y food, but we always have one non-Thanksgiving food. Last year it was chips instead of stuffing." Gabriel smiled at Sam. Sam picked at pizza. Gabriel's face fell. He thought it was a good idea. "Do you not want to go?" Sam looked up alarmed.

"I would love to, but who else would be there? I mean, I know Charlie knows, but who else does?" There was one name on Sam's mind, and he didn't want to say it out loud of he didn't have to.

"It would just be you, me, Charlie, and Dorothy. Everybody else was invited at one point, but they either stopped coming or we just didn't invite them back over." Sam took another bite, but didn't say anything for a minute.

"Well, I…I mean, it would be fun…it's just that Dean and I go over to my Uncle Bobby's every year, and with everything that's happened this year, I feel like owe him this."

"That's all you had to say." Gabriel leaned over a gave Sam a kiss on his nose.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? Wanting to spend a family holiday with your family?" Sam shrugged and continued to pick at his pizza. "Hey," Gabriel lifted Sam's chin with his finger. "Sam, you spent your senior homecoming with me instead of out having a fun time with your classmates. You've made sacrifices for me. Maybe…"

"Maybe you can come with me." Sam blurted, not really thinking. Dean wouldn't be happy about just inviting Gabriel, but he didn't see why he couldn't come. Gabriel gave Sam half of a smile.

"I can't do that to Charlie, sorry."

"She can come too! And Dorothy. The more the merrier right?"

"But…your uncle doesn't know that we're together."

"Well, no, but I know that Castiel is coming and you're his brother so we could pass it off as that." Gabriel thought for a minute.

"And Charlie?"

"Friend of yours that you wanted to invite?"

"And he would be okay with that?"

"Oh yeah! He would love it. We can call him and let him now. Or I can ask him at least."

"Let's wait for Dean to get home and see if he's okay with it. I don't want him to be upset." Gabriel was still trying to stay on Dean's good side. Well, maybe not Dean's good side, but the _he-is-kind-of-on-the-verge-of-killing-me-so-I-don't-want-to-piss-him-off_ side.

"I would really love for you to come to Thanksgiving." Sam gave Gabriel a kiss, which Gabriel deepened. Sam pulled away and set his pizza down on the coffee table before kissing Gabriel again and leaning back, pulling Gabriel with him. Gabriel straddled Sam's hips as best as he could on the couch. Sam slid his hand into the back pockets of Gabriel's jeans. Gabriel smiled against Sam's mouth and pressed a kiss to the corner of Sam's mouth before kissing his chin and down his neck. Of course, at that moment, the door opened. Sam tried to sit up, but it wasn't in time.

"Hey!" Dean's voice came from the doorway. Gabriel popped up and scooted away from Sam, turning bright red. "I leave for two hours and…"

"Dean, can Gabriel come to Thanksgiving?" Sam knew better than to let Dean go on a rant about how he'd never leave the apartment with Gabriel there again. Dean was quiet while he came deeper into the apartment and sat in the chair next to the couch.

"Well, I don't know, we'd have to ask Bobby." Dean cast a glance at Gabriel before looking back at Sam.

"Can you ask him? Please? I know that Castiel is coming, so can't we just say that he has nowhere else to go?" Dean stared at Sam for a while, and Sam tried his puppy eyes on him. He knew he'd at least get Dean to ask Bobby, even if Bobby said no.

"I'll ask him at the garage tomorrow. Now, it's getting late isn't it?" Gabriel sighed and picked up his plate.

"Yeah, I suppose it is. Sam, want to walk me to my car?" Sam nodded and stood up, following Gabriel into the kitchen and then to the door to put his shoes on.

"Good night, Dean!" Gabriel called as he left the apartment. Sam walked out to the car with him, holding his hand. Gabriel had to admit, it was nice to have somebody that wanted to spend Thanksgiving with him other than Charlie. Gabriel had a feeling that Bobby would be okay with whoever came, including Charlie. Plus, how could somebody not like Charlie?

"I'll get my Uncle Bobby to come around. I just hope Charlie is okay with me stealing you away." Sam gave Gabriel's a squeeze once they'd made it to the parking lot.

"Well, she'd be invited too, right?" Gabriel pulled Sam into his arms. Sam smiled and placed a kiss to Gabriel's forehead.

"Of course. I'll make sure of it." Gabriel rested his head to Sam's chest to shield himself from the cold Kansas winds. At least that's what he'd tell Sam if he asked.

"I really don't want to go home." Gabriel looked up at Sam. Sam gave him a sad smile.

"I wish I could invite you to stay, but if you want to come to Thanksgiving, that might be out of my hands." Gabriel stretched up to place a kiss on Sam's cold, chapped lips before unlocking his car.

"Let me know tomorrow, okay? I'll see you in class."

"Okay, I love you." Gabriel smiled wide and gave Sam another, longer kiss.

"I love you too, Sammoose." Gabriel quickly got into his car before he could change his mind and drove home.

* * *

The next morning, Sam got to school early to tell Gabriel the good news. Dean had called Bobby while Gabriel and Sam had been at Gabriel's car and Bobby had said it was fine. Sam then asked if Charlie and Dorothy could come too and, after some grumbling from Dean, Bobby agreed to that too. Sam walked to where Gabriel's office was and knocked. There was no answer. Then he heard Gabriel's voice from down the hall.

"…love to, really, but I'm actually going to my brother's boyfriend's family Thanksgiving." Gabriel rounded the corner with Professor Shurley.

"Oh come on, Becky would love for you to come." The two hadn't noticed Sam yet.

"I really appreciate it, Chuck, but I've already made a commitment." Professor Shurley (it was weird, thought Sam, to hear him be called something as common as Chuck. Even when Gabriel was telling stories, the least formal thing he called him was Mr. Shurley) sighed dramatically.

"Fine, but if you change your mind, you know where to find us." The two stopped short of the office and finally looked up and saw Sam. "Ah, Mr. Winchester, how are you?"

"Very well, thank you. Yourself?"

"Also well, thank you." Sam thought that Professor Shurley would leave, but he continued to stand there as Gabriel unlocked his office. "Heard back from Stanford yet?" Gabriel visibly stiffened and almost dropped his keys. He and Sam and spoken about Stanford in a long time. He supposed that Sam would tell him when he heard back, regardless of what the decision was.

"No, sir, not yet. They said they would most likely get back to me by early to mid-December."

"I've no doubt the results will be in your favor, Sam." Professor Shurley gave Sam a smile and clapped Gabriel on the shoulder as Gabriel opened the door to his office. "I'll see you at lunch." Gabriel gave Chuck a wave and a smile.

"Mr. Winchester, what can I do for you this morning?" Gabriel raised his voice so that it chased Chuck down the hallway. Once he was sure that Chuck was out of earshot, he quickly shut the door.

"Dean talked to Bobby." Sam grinned wide when the door closed. Gabriel couldn't help but grin back. The true smile that Sam had, with his dimples and teeth showing fully, was just too contagious.

"And?"

"And all three of you are officially invited to the Singer/Winchester Thanksgiving." Gabriel could have, and probably should have, stopped himself, but he didn't really want to. He threw his arms around Sam's neck and pulled him into a heated kiss. Sam grabbed Gabriel's hips and pulled him closer. Sam started to lift Gabriel up onto his desk. They hadn't done something like this in a long time. Since they had almost gotten caught and then got back together they had tried not to do as much at school. Small kisses here and there and some hugging, but nothing like this. This seemed to be going somewhere. That was until the bell rang, making both of them jump apart.

"Shit." Gabriel needed to calm himself down in the next ten minutes, otherwise he was going to be teaching his class a little too enthusiastically.

"I need to get to my locker." Gabriel nodded before giving Sam another quick kiss.

"Maybe tonight, Dean would let you come over to my place for an hour or two." Gabriel smirked.

"An hour or two? Who are you kidding?" Sam quipped back. Gabriel's jaw dropped.

"Rude, Samuel." Sam laughed to himself before placing a kiss to Gabriel's chin.

"I'll ask him. I'll see you soon." Sam turned and left the office as Gabriel's thoughts turned to other things. Like cold days, and baseball.

* * *

Gabriel played with the collar on his sweater again. He thought it clung to him weird, but Charlie had said it made him seem "grown-up". He wasn't sure what kind of look he was going for since meeting Bobby was a huge step. The only problem was that he wasn't meeting Bobby as "Sam's boyfriend" but rather "Castiel's brother who happened to be Sam's teacher". Dean had even convinced Bobby that inviting Gabriel was a favor for him because now Castiel didn't feel guilty about leaving his brother high and dry on Thanksgiving. Gabriel walked out of his bathroom and heard a slow whistle.

"Why, don't you look adorable?" Charlie fake gushed over Gabriel. Dorothy tried not to laugh. They both were in jeans and flannel shirts, but they had nobody to impress.

"Come on, Char, give the guy a break." Dorothy elbowed her girlfriend as they stood up.

"Fine, come on though, we need to get going." Charlie bounced near the door. "Come on! Mama needs some turkey." Gabriel grabbed his car keys off the coffee table and the three left.

Arriving at Bobby's didn't take nearly as much time as Gabriel thought (or hoped) it would. Too soon, they were parking in front of the house with the familiar Impala sitting out front. Gabriel sighed and gripped his steering wheel.

"Come on, we've got food to eat." Charlie said, pulling Gabriel out of his small trance. Gabriel nodded and hopped out of his car. He led the way and stopped on the porch. He looked back at Charlie for encouragement to knock on the door when the door opened to reveal Sam. He smiled widely at all of them.

"Hey guys, Happy Thanksgiving." Sam leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on Gabriel's cheek before pulling back and looking to Charlie and Dorothy. "And you must be Charlie and Dorothy." Sam reached out and shook Dorothy's hand, but Charlie batted it away.

"Oh no. I know way more than enough about you to make this not awkward." Charlie threw her arms around Sam and squeezed him tight. Sam hugged her back and laughed. "See, now that wasn't awkward was it?"

"Not even close." Sam smiled and then stepped aside, allowing them to walk in. The house was a bit of a mess, but from what Gabriel had heard about Bobby, this was actually a step up from normal. "So, Bobby's in the kitchen, Dean and Castiel are in the living room." Sam led the way to the living room.

"Will one o' ya idjits come in here and help me?!" Came a voice from the kitchen. Sam changed course and took them to the kitchen instead, the other three followed him. Bobby Singer had a turkey in one arm, and was attempting to stir mashed potatoes with the other.

"Uncle Bobby, I got the potatoes." Sam quickly stepped over to the oven and stirred. Bobby set the turkey down on the counter and then stared at his new guests.

"Well, hi there. You must be Gabriel, and his friends."

"Yes sir, hi, nice to meet you." Gabriel held out a hand. Bobby didn't smile, but took and shook Gabriel's hand.

"You're Sam's teacher, right?" Gabriel nodded.

"Yes, that would be me." Bobby gave a noncommittal grunt and then moved along.

"And you are…Charlie?" Bobby asked the redhead. Charlie gave a big smile.

"That would be correct, and this is my girlfriend, Dorothy." Bobby shook both of their hands and then turned back to Sam.

"Well, this food ain't gonna eat itself. Tell your brother and that boyfriend of his that it's nearly time to eat." Sam gave a little salute and then took Gabriel, Charlie, and Dorothy to the living room. Castiel and Dean were watching the Dallas Cowboys play.

"Hey!" Dean jumped up and shook Gabriel's hand with a very plastered on smile. "Happy Thanksgiving." Introductions, handshakes, and hugs were all given. Everybody took seats. Dean and Castiel returned to the couch, Charlie and Dorothy shared the oversized chair, leaving Sam and Gabriel to sit on the loveseat. They tried not to sit too close, but they kept bumping their knees together. At halftime, Bobby poked his head out of the kitchen.

"Are we ready to eat yet?"

"I'm always ready to eat, Bobby." Dean replied.

"I know you are, son. Is everybody else ready?" There were some murmurs of agreement and then a march to the dining room table. The table was set. Corn, stuffing, ham, mashed potatoes and gravy, cranberries, macaroni and cheese, vegetable mix, and even a small bowl of salad. The only thing missing was the turkey that Bobby brought in after they all were seated.

"Well, here we are again." Bobby placed the turkey down in the center of the table.

"It looks great, Uncle Bobby." Sam gave him a warm smile and Gabriel finally saw Bobby smile.

"Thanks, Sam. Now dig in, dig in." Bobby sat at the head of the table. They all began eating and talking. Nobody felt out of place. Gabriel really felt like he and Charlie were a part of the Winchester family all along.

"So, who's ready for some football out back?" Dean asked after pie had been eaten.

"Yeah!" Charlie stood up and the group walked out, but Gabriel was stopped in the kitchen by Bobby.

"So, is there anything you need to tell me about one of my boys?" Gabriel tried not to look guilty.

"Um…no, sir? Sam's doing well in school and…"

"That ain't what I meant. Look, Dean and Sam may think that I don't notice things and that I'm a little on the dumb side, but I ain't stupid. I see the way you and Sam look at each other. It ain't exactly rocket science." Gabriel rubbed the back of his neck.

"Look, sir, I love Sam. He's an amazing person and I can't say that enough. He just…he is so mature and smart and…" Bobby held up his hand for silence. Gabriel stopped.

"I don't care that you're his teacher. I care that Sam is happy. He seems to be very happy with you, but if you hurt my boy, I will rain all kinds of hell down on you, got it?" Gabriel nodded quickly. "What was that?"

"Y…yes, sir."

"And I won't say anything until Sam says something to me." Dean poked his head inside.

"Are you two coming?"

"Of course! Come on, Gabriel." Bobby slapped Gabriel on the back. Gabriel shook his head and followed the other two outside. Were all the men in the Winchester scary as hell?

The rest of the night was one of the most fun nights that Gabriel had had in a long time. He enjoyed playing football, and then once the games were over, they came inside and told talked. Gabriel learned a lot about the Winchester's past when it came to Bobby. Sam would talk about it, but not like Bobby did. Finally, around eleven-thirty, Bobby started shooing people out.

"Thank you for everything," Gabriel told Bobby as they were leaving.

"Anytime, ya'll are definitely invited next year."

"You're awesome!" Charlie gave Bobby a hug and he laughed, hugging her. He gave Dorothy a hug too and gave Gabriel a hand shake.

"Really good to meet you all." Gabriel, Charlie, and Dorothy walked out.

"I missed the movies, but that was a lot of fun." Charlie opened the door and got into Gabriel's car.

"Glad you enjoyed it, Red."

Meanwhile, Sam was thanking Bobby for the meal.

"Everything was great, Bobby." Sam gave Bobby a hug.

"Good, glad you thought so, but boy," Bobby let go of Sam and took a step back to look at Sam. "The next time you bring your boyfriend over, you better introduce us properly." Sam's eyes widened in shock as Dean laughed from the couch.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Another long one with lots of things that happened! I love it though. Probably two/three more chapters? Work slowed down (we did this thing where a person came in and looked at everything to make sure that we follow rules/regulations correctly and we PASSED! My other manager and I went out for drinks to celebrate because we were so nervous about failing.) so I'm hoping to not be as tired so I'll have energy to write. Anyway, as per usual, thank you for your reviews (Kittygirl225, Tari4078, Amy945, hectatess, and horsegirl2430), favs, and follows! You guys are AMAZING and I love you!**_

* * *

Sam stared at the clock on the diner's wall. He hadn't seen a customer in almost an hour. The first snow in December always made people a little weary about driving, so once it had started falling, the patrons began paying and flocking to their cars, so the diner was unusually dead for a Friday night. Garth poked his head out of the window.

"Sam, did you scare everybody away?"

"Now why would people be afraid of me?"

"The hair and the jawline. It's very intimidating for us regular folk." Sam rolled his eyes and threw a towel at Garth. Garth threw it back. "Mama Tran will probably have you out of here soon."

"Good, I…" The bell above the door rang and they both looked up to see Dean brushing snow out of his hair. "Hey, Dean. What are you doing here?" Dean held up an envelope addressed to Sam from, at least according to the corner, The Stanford Admissions Office. Sam caught his breath.

"Sorry, I just…I couldn't wait for you to get home." Dean handed Sam the envelope and Sam stared at it for a long time. Mrs. Tran came out of the office.

"Sam, why don't…oh." She looked at Dean and smiled. "Hello, Dean. How are you?" She leaned over the counter and gave Dean a kiss on his cheek.

"Great, thank you, Linda." Dean smiled back. "I heard Kevin got into Princeton on early decision." Mrs. Tran beamed.

"He did! He's so excited. He wants to leave for New Jersey now." She looked at Sam. "Have you heard from Stanford yet?" Sam held out the envelope.

"Dean just brought it."

"Well open it! Open it!" Sam inhaled deeply and opened the letter.

 _Dear Sam,_

 _Congratulations! It is with great pleasure that I offer you admission to Stanford University._

There was more but Sam didn't read it. He just kept reading the opening line over and over. His face broke into a huge grin.

"I got accepted." Sam looked up at Dean and repeated himself. "I got in." Sam came around the counter and gave his brother a hug. Sam really couldn't believe it. Everything was finally okay.

"I'm so proud of you, Sammy." Dean whispered in his ear. Sam felt the tears come to his eyes and wiped them away.

"That's great, honey!" Mrs. Tran gave him a big hug too, and Garth came from the kitchen to give him one as well.

"Congrats, Sam!"

"Why don't you head home and celebrate?" Sam smiled wide.

"Thanks, Mrs. Tran. I'll see you later." Sam finished what he needed to do before placing his apron back under the counter.

"Congratulations again, Sam!" Garth called as Sam and Dean walked out the door. Dean walked Sam to his car before he put his hands in his pockets and looked around, then at Sam.

"So, Gabriel doesn't live far from here, does he?" Sam squinted at his brother, confused.

"Nooo, why?" Dean shrugged.

"I mean, you probably want to tell him that you're going to California. And I'm sure he'll want to know that you heard back from them."

"Are you…saying that I can go to Gabriel's?" Dean nodded. "By myself?" Dean hesitated, but nodded again.

"I want you home by eleven. And if you're late…"

"I won't be! I swear. Thank you, Dean."

"Yeah, yeah, just go before I change my mind." Sam gave his brother another quick hug before he went to his car. He couldn't get the smile off his face. He drove to Gabriel's apartment and run up to the door. He knocked and was greeted by Gabriel in pajama pants, a t-shirt, and mug of what looked like hot chocolate.

"Sam-a-lam." Gabriel grabbed Sam by his coat and pulled him inside before giving him a quick kiss and shutting the door. "Does Dean know you're here?"

"He does. Actually, he told me that I could come here, because I got this in the mail." Sam grabbed the envelope out of his inner pocket and handed it to Gabriel. Gabriel stared at it like Sam had. He then pulled the letter out and read. His face broke into a grin as well, he looked up at Sam and gave him a kiss. They broke apart and Sam smiled.

"I am so proud of you, kiddo."

"Thanks, I still can't believe it. I just…I keep thinking maybe this is a prank or something."

"No way, Sammy boy. This is all you. I knew you could do it. Want some hot chocolate to celebrate?"

"Nah." Sam pulled Gabriel into another kiss.

Sam had left twenty minutes ago, and now Gabriel was back on his laptop. He had an email he really needed to respond to. He had known this was coming. He knew that Sam was going to be accepted to Stanford, and he had been prepared.

"Dear Mister Novak,

Thank you for your interest in teaching at Palo Alto High School. I am happy to inform you that we will have an opening in the English department at the beginning of next year. I would be happy to meet with you for an interview or have one over the phone if that would be more convenient for you. Please email me back as soon as you can so we can set up a time.

Thank you,

Pamela Barnes

Principal, Palo Alto High School"

Gabriel thought for a minute. Maybe he could go for a weekend and then surprise Sam with a Christmas present of him going with him to California. But what if Sam didn't want Gabriel to come? What if Gabriel was reading everything wrong and Sam was going to say 'Oh, you're going to come with me? This is awkward.' Well, let's worry about getting the job first.

* * *

"So, where are you going?" Sam asked a week later on Gabriel's bed as Gabriel packed. Dean had finally allowed Sam over for a couple hours after school, as long as he didn't miss work and he didn't miss curfew.

"Just a trip. Little vacay." Gabriel turned to grab a tie.

"And I can't come?" Gabriel looked at Sam. He seemed sad. Gabriel wanted to tell him, but he also wanted it to be a surprise if he actually got the job.

"You know Dean wouldn't allow that. Plus, you have finals to study for this weekend. I hear that Creative Writing one is going to be a bitch." Sam rolled his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure our teacher said there is no final, just a final portfolio."

"Oh yeah, well, I know your pre-calc one will suck."

"That's not until Wednesday, and Kevin and I are going to help each study." Sam picked at the bed cover.

"Sam, babe," Gabriel sat next to him and placed his hand on one of his knees. Sam looked at Gabriel. "I promise you, I'll be home Monday and I'll tell you all about my trip." Gabriel kissed Sam on the cheek before standing up again and grabbing some more clothes.

"Where are you even going?"

"Like I said, I'll tell you when I get back." Sam sighed.

"Fine. I do need to get to work though." Sam gave Gabriel a kiss before Gabriel walked him to the front door, the two shared another kiss, and Sam left. Gabriel sighed, trying to decide if this was really what he wanted to do. To be with Sam though, Gabriel knew he'd do anything.

* * *

Gabriel smiled at the blonde receptionist in the office. She smiled back.

"Hi, I'm Gabriel Novak, here to see Ms. Barnes."

"Oh! Yes, just a moment. I'll go grab her." The girl disappeared into an office and came out with a brunette woman in jeans, a t-shirt, and black boots. She smiled and offered her hand.

"Hi, Pamela Barnes, so nice to meet you." Gabriel suddenly felt overdressed in a suit. "Come on in, come on in." She led the way back to an office. She took a seat behind her desk and Gabriel sat across from her. "So! Tired of the winters in Kansas?" Pamela smiled. Gabriel could tell that he already liked her.

"You could say that. Actually, my boyfriend is going to go to Stanford and…" Pamela held up her hand.

"Say no more." Pamela pulled a piece of paper out of her desk, stared at it for a moment, and then back at Gabriel. "So, I guess we already talked about why California, and I understand why Palo Alto, but why Palo Alto High? There are other schools in the area." Gabriel nodded.

"I know, and I saw that, but I also saw the difference in how many kids were in the schools and what some of the parents have said about this school compared to the other schools." Pamela kept her mouth in a line, not showing anything.

"And why did those make you choose us?"

"The class sizes are small, and I like that. The parents seem very supportive of not only their kids, but of the administration and you and it seems like something I want to be a part of." Pamela smiled again.

"Those sound like good things. Now, I didn't speak with Mr. Shurley, as per your request, but I did speak with a Mr. Cox and he seemed very pleased with you. He seemed very upset that you left at all and now that you're possibly leaving the state." Gabriel chuckled.

"Yes, he took it a little hard, but he knew it was a good opportunity for me to go to Lawrence, and now I think I need to be in Palo Alto." Pamela and Gabriel spoke for almost another hour before the secretary came back in.

"Pamela, I'm sorry, but that Ash boy got sent here again." Pamela rolled her eyes and then looked at Gabriel.

"Sorry, but if you're here for the rest of the weekend would you want to maybe get a drink and I can show you around town? Good places for dates and what not." Pamela winked.

"Yeah, that would be great. So, I take it this went well?"

"Oh very well, matter of fact, I would like to offer you the job here and now." Gabriel was actually taken aback. He hadn't been expecting that.

"I…yeah! I…I mean, I would love to. Thank you." Gabriel offered his hand and Pamela took and shook it.

"Of course! Now, we need to go out and celebrate. I'll see you tonight. I've got your number, so don't freak out when I call you."

The rest of the weekend had been fun. Pamela had shown him some fun restaurants, bars, and possible apartments near both schools. Gabriel grabbed one of the applications to one of them that he thought would actually work. On Sunday, he and Pamela went to breakfast and she asked more about his personal life. He was careful with his details about Sam, mostly avoiding his age and what he did now. Pamela told him about her life and how she became a principal. It had been a lot of fun. Now Gabriel couldn't wait until he got home to tell Sam his good news.

* * *

"Sammy! Is the bathroom clean?" Dean shouted as he came home. It was a couple days before Christmas.

"Yes, I got my chores done." Sam replied from the couch. He had wanted this Christmas to be extra special. Gabriel, Castiel, and Bobby were going to be coming over. Charlie and Dorothy were originally going to come as well, but Dorothy's father had invited them to his reclusive island for Christmas, and Charlie "was going to be damned if she didn't get to go get a tan".

"Good. I think this is going to be a good Christmas, Sammy." Dean smiled at his brother before walking into the kitchen to start on dinner.

Christmas Eve came cold and windy with snow coming down way too fast. Everybody was most likely going to have to stay at the Winchester's. Sam still hadn't talked to Gabriel about his trip. He'd been working as much as possible over break to save money for gifts for everybody and now that he was going to have time to actually talk to Gabriel, he needed to know what was going on.

Gabriel and Castiel arrived, covered in snow and shaking it off of them as they stepped inside.

"I just cleaned that floor." Dean rumbled as he gave Castiel a kiss, leading him to the kitchen to finish dinner. Sam grabbed Gabriel's hand and pulled him into his bedroom (with the door open, per both Dean and Gabriel's requests).

"How was your mysterious trip?"

"Great! The wife and kids are good." Gabriel smirked. Sam frowned at him.

"You know, it's not nice to mess with your boyfriend on Christmas."

"Aw, Sammy, are you really this upset? Babe, I told you, it's a good thing. Actually, I was going to tell you about it tonight." Sam stared at Gabriel quizzically. Gabriel suddenly seemed very nervous, as if he wasn't sure how to say what he needed to.

"Sam, you know I love you, right?" Sam nodded slowly. "Do you know how much I hate being apart from you? How much I hate the fact that you haven't been sleeping in my arms for months?" Sam was quiet, wondering where this rant from Gabriel was going. "I miss you. Even when we're in class together because I can't touch you. I just want to hold you, run my fingers through your hair, something, but I can't."

"Gabe," Sam whispered, but Gabriel put a finger to Sam's lips, silencing him.

"What I'm trying to tell you, Sammoose, is that I miss you this bad when we're in the same state. Do you know how crazy I'd go in August without you here?" Sam had been secretly thinking the same thing. Was this it though? Was Gabriel saying he didn't want to be with Sam anymore because he was leaving?

"What are you saying?" Sam's voice was thick. Gabriel gave him a gentle smile and tucked some of Sam's hair back.

"How would you feel about me coming to California with you?" Sam stilled for a moment. He hadn't heard that right.

"I…I'm sorry?"

"When I left? I was going to a job interview at Palo Alto High school, and I got it. I'm starting in August, the day after your orientation. I found us an apartment that I would be able to afford, even if you just wanted to focus on school and…Sam please say something." Sam hadn't said anything. He was still trying to comprehend. Gabriel was going to come with him. Gabriel had found an apartment that they were going to live in. Together. The two of them. Sam rocketed himself forward onto Gabriel's mouth, kissing him desperately, trying to let him know everything that he wanted to say. Thank you, I love you, I can't wait to live with you, I love you, you're amazing, I LOVE YOU.

"Hey!" They broke apart at Dean's voice. Sam hadn't realized that his eyes had watered even more while he was kissing Gabriel. "Bobby's here, and dinner is ready."

"Thanks, Dean." Sam said, breathlessly. He was smiling, and couldn't stop it. He also didn't move.

"Come on, I don't want to kick Gabriel out on Christmas." Gabriel knew Dean would probably do it. Dean walked away as Gabriel stood up and took Sam's hand.

"So, I take it that you're okay with me coming with you?"

"Are you kidding? Gabriel, you are willing to give up an amazing job, move to a place that you don't know anybody, and want to support me while I go to school? You are the most amazing person I've ever met." Sam gave Gabriel another kiss before the two went out to the dining room.

"Finally, what took you two so long?" Sam squeezed Gabriel's hand.

"Actually, Gabriel was just giving me some good news."

"Oh yeah?" Bobby said, from the head of the table.

"Dean-o, good news, you know how we talked about Sam moving into those cramped dorms and you have no idea what kind of person he'd room with and it could be bad?" Sam glanced between the two of them, trying to remember when they had talked without him there.

"Um…yes?"

"Well, how about I go out there with him?" Dean stared at Gabriel.

"What exactly do you mean?"

"I mean I'm going to California. And, if you and Bobby are okay with it, I would like to have Sam move in with me there. I got a job at Palo Alto high school, and…"

"You just went a got a job in California?" The hurt voice didn't come from Dean, but Castiel. Gabriel looked at his brother.

"Well, yeah?" Gabriel was confused. He'd never had Castiel challenge him about something that was actually _good_ for him.

"And you just…. decided this? Without talking to anybody?"

"I…I guess so?" Castiel glared at Gabriel before walking out of the room. Dean looked between the hall and Gabriel shocked.

"I um…I should go get him." Dean offered. Gabriel stood in front of him.

"No, I got it." Gabriel walked into Dean's room where Castiel was standing, staring out the window, his back to the door. He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. Now I know how Dean feels." Castiel turned around. "I just worry about you. There's a lot of trouble for you to get into in California. And nobody will be there to bail you out."

"I'll have Sam, and I'll make friends." Castiel lunged himself at Gabriel. The two hugged and Castiel pulled away, wiping his eyes.

"We'll come visit you. Dean and I. And you and Sam will take care of each other." Gabriel smiled.

"Yeah, we will."

"You two are breakin my heart, can we eat now?" The Novak brothers looked at over and saw Bobby and the Winchesters watching them.

"Everything okay, Cas?" Dean stepped into the room. Castiel smiled.

"Yes, thank you, Dean. Are we ready to eat?" Bobby nodded and lead the way back to the dining room, the two couples in tow.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Hey guys, sorry this is late, again! I had family in town for the past couple weeks. For the story, probably going to be two more chapters for sure. This one is more or less a filler chapter with a cutesy ending. Anyway, thank you for reviews (hectatess and Amy 945), favs, and follows! Love you guys!**_

* * *

Gabriel knocked on Chuck's door in early January. It was just a few days before the students came back, and Gabriel still hadn't told Chuck that he was going to be leaving at the end of the year.

"Come in!" Chuck shouted. Gabriel opened the door and poked his head in. Chuck was staring at his laptop over the brim of his glasses.

"Hey, are you busy?" He looked up and smiled.

"Nah, just getting some second semester lesson outlines from people and looking them over. Did you need to talk about something?" Gabriel walked in and sat down in front of Chuck. He looked at his own feet, took a deep breath, and then looked at Chuck.

"So, I've got some news." Chuck lifted his "Greatest Dad In The World' mug up to his lips.

"Oh?" He took a sip. "And what's that?" Gabriel nearly sighed. He was so nervous about this conversation. He knew his friend wouldn't be mad. His boss, maybe.

"I was offered a job in Palo Alto, California for next year." Chuck nodded, showing he was following along. "Aaaand I…took…it." Chuck smiled. He smiled like a father who knew his son had broken the window with baseball and was still upset about the window, but proud his son had actually come and told him.

"It's only been a semester and you're already sick of this place?"

"No! No, Chuck, you have to know that this is just…something I have to do. I know it sounds crazy, just up and moving to California, but I really think it's where I need to be." Chuck had placed his mug down and was staring at Gabriel; his blue eyes almost piercing him.

"Well, Gabriel, I knew it wouldn't be long before you wanted to leave the nest. I guess I can't tell you no, but if you ever need to come back here, I'll keep an eye out for a place for you. Even if it's just sweeping floors." Chuck smiled. The two talked for another half an hour before Gabriel realized that he needed to get ready for his date with Sam.

"Alright, well, thanks for being so understanding." Gabriel stood up and offered his hand. Chuck shook it and smiled wide. He led Gabriel to the door and opened it for him.

"So, Palo Alto?" Gabriel nodded. "Isn't Stanford in Palo Alto?" Gabriel felt his heart rate shoot up.

"I uh…you know, yeah, I think it is."

"Didn't one of your students get in to Stanford?" Gabriel tried to swallow, but all the saliva in his mouth had evaporated.

"I'm not quite sure about that one. Did they? Guess I might find out when they come back in a couple days. Chuck, as always, it's been a great chat, but I really have to go." Gabriel felt the piercing of those blue eyes again. Gabriel turned to leave when Chuck put his hand on his shoulder. Gabriel looked at Chuck.

"You know, if something else were taking you to California, as a friend, I would like to know." Gabriel chuckled, almost bitterly.

"And, as a friend, I appreciate that, but unfortunately, that's the only thing taking me is the job. And getting the hell away from this damn snow." Chuck nodded and sighed.

"Well, okay then." He moved his hand. Gabriel gave Chuck a hasty goodbye and made his way back to his office. He left before he had to lie to somebody else.

Gabriel pulled into Sam's apartment building and noticed Castiel's car. Great. Just what he needed. A double date with the brothers. He walked in the building and knocked on the door. Castiel answered.

"Oh, hello, Gabriel." Castiel and Gabriel walked back into the apartment to see the Winchester brothers sitting on the couch, looking at Sam's laptop. Dean looked up and glared.

"An A minus?" Gabriel sighed. He really didn't want to talk about anything that had to do with school.

"Yes, an A minus. He didn't turn in a rough draft for one essay and then turned in the final draft of that same essay in late. Everything else was great." Sam stood up and gave Gabriel a kiss. "Hi." Gabriel smiled.

"Hi. How was work?"

"Fine, I guess. I told Chuck today. He seemed…alright with me leaving."

"Well, that's good, right?"

"Can you two take a step back from each other?" Dean grunted from the couch. Sam turned towards his brother.

"I have to watch you and Castiel have eye sex every morning across the breakfast table, but I can't stand next to Gabriel?" Gabriel threw a smirk at Castiel. Castiel blushed under his brother's gaze.

"Dean, our movie is going to start soon." Castiel tried to change the subject. Dean looked between Sam and Gabriel before standing up from the couch.

"Alright, you two behave."

"You can't tell me what to do." Gabriel grinned. Dean, however, just furrowed his brow.

"Yes, Dean. We will behave." Sam replied, with an elbow to Gabriel's arm. Dean and Castiel put on their jackets and then walked out with a wave to their brothers. Sam turned back to Gabriel and pulled him close for another kiss. This time longer, and sweeter than last time. Neither of them pushed it further, and then Sam pulled away for air. He rested his forehead to Gabriel's.

"Now really, how was work?"

"It wasn't too bad. I got my new class lists today and had to turn in my lesson outline for the year. Normal boring stuff. What did you do all day?" Sam shrugged.

"Got my class schedule, accidently saw Dean and Castiel make out," Gabriel made a gagging sound. "Oh! And bought some school supplies. I should be ready to go on Wednesday. And looked at my final grades from last semester."

"How are those?" Sam looked at Gabriel sheepishly.

"Um…the A minus I got in your class was my worst grade." Gabriel began to laugh, almost uncontrollably.

"So much for sleeping with the teacher for a better grade, huh?" Sam laughed too.

"That's not the reason I slept with you." Sam placed a kiss to Gabriel's nose.

"Then what is the reason?" Gabriel closed his eyes as Sam kissed his way around his neck.

"I could probably show you better than I could tell you." Gabriel felt Sam's hot breath against his neck as he spoke. "Come to bed and I'll show you." Sam reached down, grabbed Gabriel's hand, and led him to the bedroom.

* * *

"Alright!" Two days later, Gabriel clapped his hands and turned to look at his new first period class. He had mostly the same ones from first semester, but a couple of new freshmen. He didn't have his seniors until last period this semester, and actually his whole class was the same, except for Lucifer. Since he had failed, nearly all his classes, he was on the verge of expulsion. Gabriel had heard time and time again how Chuck "could see so much potential in him" and "if the kid would just apply himself he could be something great". Gabriel wasn't sure if that meant that Chuck was going to give him one more chance or if it meant that it was all over.

"So, I know that most of you are taking this because it's required, but I am going to show you that composition can actually be a little bit fun." The freshmen actually looked a little excited. The rest of the day was fairly calm. Finally, the eighth period seniors walked. Most of them sat in the seats they had last semester. Including Sam, right up front.

"Well, you guys survived last semester. Not only that, but are you guys ready for your last semester of high school?" All of them cheered. Sam gave Gabriel a wide smile and Gabriel gave him a quick wink before beginning his speech about what the semester was going to look like. He had just handed out the syllabus when the bell rang. "Alright! That's it. Your last first day of high school! Be free!" Sam was taking his time to gather his things so he could talk to Gabriel about tonight. Finally, everybody was out except Sam and Gabriel.

"So, I have to work tonight." Sam said, nonchalantly.

"Oh?" Gabriel replied, keeping the same light tone that Sam did. He was erasing things on the whiteboard.

"Yes, and afterwards, I think that Dean is okay with me going to my boyfriend's. Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Well, it's a school night, but I think that your boyfriend would be happy about seeing you after work. What time would you be off?"

"Probably around nine."

"That seem to be reasonable." Gabriel turned around to smile at Sam.

"Good." Sam smiled back and left the classroom.

* * *

Sam tied his apron around his waist when Kevin walked into the diner.

"Hello, sir, how may I help you?" Kevin threw his own apron at Sam before walking behind the counter. "Rough first day or what?"

"Channing and I got into a fight. She got into Brown, so she is freaking out that we'll never see each other. I mean seriously, how far away are New Jersey and Rhode Island?" Kevin and Channing had (finally, in Sam's opinion) made their relationship official over Christmas break.

"Apparently far enough away for Channing to freak out." Kevin groaned.

"I don't expect you to understand. Not all of us get our significant others to move in with us half way across the country." Kevin walked back into the kitchen. Sam followed.

"You know, maybe you should prove that you want to make it work. I mean, you have to put in something."

"I told her that I want to make it work! She just…sometimes she gets these ideas in her head and I can't change them. We should be fine, just going to be tough with the distance thing."

"Yeah, I understand that. I wasn't sure how Gabriel and I were going to make it work. But, maybe you guys could take turns…"

"Will you two get out of my kitchen and do your dang jobs?!" Garth shouted. The teenagers looked at each other and rolled their eyes, leaving Garth alone in "his kitchen".

The rest of the night was slow, so Kevin and Sam had time to talk with each and Garth.

"Well, if you two leave, who am I going to talk to?"

"Garth, my mom will hire somebody to help you. You won't be all alone."

"I know that, but I've watched you two practically grow up. I feel like I'm sending my kids off." Garth turned away and Sam and Kevin exchanged a look.

"Garth, you've only been here for like three years. And you're barely older than us." Kevin offered. Garth gave a pathetic sniff and turned back around.

"I know, that, but you two have changed a lot in three years." The bell above the door rang and Kevin turned around while Sam tried to comfort Garth more.

"Sam, I think this one's for you." Sam turned to see Gabriel sitting on the bar. Sam smiled at him.

"Let me guess, chocolate chip pancakes?"

"You know me so well." Garth poked his head out the window.

"Gabe! I'll get started on your pancakes." Once Garth disappeared, Kevin leaned closer to Gabriel and spoke low enough so that only the three of them could hear.

"By the way, thanks for giving Sam an A minus." Kevin sneered. "I have the better GPA now." Sam rolled his eyes and pushed Kevin slightly.

"Was that necessary?"

"Yes it was." Gabriel laughed and Sam threw a glare at him.

"What? You didn't know that part of my diabolical plan was to make sure that Kevin became valedictorian and not you?" Sam's jaw dropped for a moment before he looked around and then mouthed 'No sex' towards Gabriel. Gabriel put a hand on his heart. "Now that is just cruel and unusual punishment. Plus," Gabriel leaned over the bar further so that he could whisper in Sam's ear without anybody, including Kevin, possibly overhearing. "I know how to drive you crazy." Sam chuckled and stepped back slightly so he could look at Gabriel.

"In more ways than one."

"So, what are you doing after work?"

"Well, I was going to go to my boyfriend's, but he's kind of annoying me."

"Hm...I don't like the sound of him. Maybe you should come to my place instead." Sam pretended to think about it.

"Okay, but only because you seem like a nice guy." Sam really wished he could just lean across the counter and press his lips to Gabriel's, but he supposed that there would be times for that later.

"Pancakes!"


	29. Chapter 29

_**Nearly done! This chapter was fun to write actually. One more chapter, friends! As always, thank you**_ _ **for your review (hectatess), favs, and follows. Love you guys!**_

* * *

"Prom duty?" Gabriel groaned in the teacher's lounge in late April.

"What? You haven't chaperoned anything this year." Chuck lifted one corner of his mouth into a smirk.

"I know, but prom? A bunch of half-drunk kids hoping to get laid?" Chuck shrugged and took a sip of his coffee before walking away. Gabriel was pretty sure this was just punishment. Prom, it just so happened, fell on Sam's birthday this year. He and Gabriel were going to celebrate on Friday night, and then Sam would be escorting Jessica to the prom as friends. Originally, Sam had tried to convince Gabriel that he didn't want to go. That prom was just something kids did and that he didn't need a reason to dress up and go with some girl that he had no romantic interest in. Gabriel called bullshit and told him to ask Jessica just as friends. After a couple of fights about it, Sam agreed and Jessica was excited. Gabriel sighed before packing up his papers and going to his first class.

Halfway through the day, Gabriel glanced at his phone and saw that he had a missed call from California. He hoped, prayed, it was the apartment complex. He and Sam had applied nearly a month ago and hadn't heard anything back.

"Hello, this call for a Mr. Novak and/or Mr. Winchester? This is Ms. Giles from Buena Vista Apartments here in Palo Alto. I am calling to inform you that we received and processed your application and are happy to tell you that your apartment will be ready the first of August, as per your request!" The woman sounded like she was barely in her twenties. "We will be sending the lease to the email provided and would encourage you to read through it before coming here to sign on the aforementioned date or at most two business days before the first of August. If there are any questions, please don't hesitate to call or email us! Thank you again!" Gabriel beamed. He was so excited he didn't want to wait to tell Sam, but Sam was sitting in his fourth period history class, almost time to go to lunch. Gabriel had lunch at the same time, so maybe he could just ask Sam to meet him in his office?

Gabriel nonchalantly walked in the halls near Sam's locker. He nodded at students and then he finally saw the floppy haired head of his boyfriend that stood nearly 3 inches above most of the student body.

"Mr. Novak, I didn't expect to see you here." Sam keeps his tone casual, but his eyes are sparkling with mischief.

"Sam, glad I ran into you. I was hoping you could come by my office during your lunch. I just had some questions about that interpretation of _Owl Creek_ you turned in." Gabriel internally patted himself on the back. Yes, good teacher/student dialogue rolling. This was good.

"Oh." Sam looked genuinely surprised for a moment. "Yeah, sure. I have lunch now if that works for you?"

"Sure. Follow me." Sam followed Gabriel to his office, resisting the urge to grab Gabriel's hand that was swinging by his side. Once they were inside Gabriel's office, Sam clucked his tongue.

"My, Mr. Novak, couldn't even wait until the end of the day?" Sam sat in the chair in front of Gabriel's desk. Gabriel leaned against his desk, arms folded, and had a slight frown like a disappointed teacher from some sitcom. Sometimes it was fun to just mess with Sam. Sam looked taken aback for a moment.

"Wait, is this really about my _Owl Creek_ essay? I thought I did a good job." His face fell so much and he pulled out his puppy eyes. Gabriel almost felt bad for the kid. He laughed, but Sam's face didn't change.

"No, your _Owl Creek_ essay was actually very insightful. Sure you don't want to do something more…creative when you get older?" Sam finally smiled.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure being a lawyer is for me. Now, what's this about?"

"I got a call from Buena Vista today. The earliest we can be there is two business days before to sign the lease and move in." Sam smiled wider.

"We got approved?" Gabriel gave a quick nod before his arms were full with Sam. Sam placed a quick kiss to Gabriel's cheek before taking a step back. "That's amazing. I'll have to tell Dean when I get home tonight. He's going to be so happy for us." Gabriel gave Sam a disbelieving look. "Stop that, he will be. So will Cas."

"I just think they'll be happy that you're gone. I've heard rumors that Cassie wants to move in with Dean-o."

"By rumors do you mean you talked about it with Castiel last night?" Gabriel shrugged. Sam was working last night, so Gabriel had decided to go out for drinks with his brother. Something that in about three months' time wasn't going to be an easy task.

"Journalists never reveal their best sources." Sam knitted his eyebrows together.

"I'm not so sure about that."

"I am. So, we'll have much more to celebrate next Friday. Oh, and I'll actually be spending your real birthday with you too." Gabriel smiled, but Sam's eyebrows were still together.

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ , Sammoose, that I am going to be chaperoning your senior prom. So if you thought that you could sneak some kisses in with Jessica you are dead wrong." Sam's face slowly morphed from confusion into one of pure joy.

"I wouldn't be so worried about that as you attacking me. I mean, I'm going to be in a tux. I'll look damn good."

"You always look damn good." Sam gave Gabriel another quick kiss, this one on his lips. He pulled away but still stayed close.

"Good answer, now, I should probably get to lunch before people start asking where I am." Gabriel hummed.

"I suppose you're right. I'll see you in class."

"Of course." Sam leaned over one more time and pressed his lips to Gabriel's before leaving. Gabriel sighed and watched Sam leave and went to the teacher's lounge for his own lunch.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Dear Sammy! Happy birthday to you!" Dean placed the caked in front of Sam and smiled widely on Friday night. Sam looked slightly embarrassed, even though it was just himself, Dean, Castiel, Bobby, and Gabriel. He was going to see his friends the following night, so tonight was just family. Dean had made Sam's favorite meal and had ordered some carrot cake, since it was Sam's favorite. Sam blew out the candles and everybody applauded.

"So, the big one-eight." Bobby slapped Sam on the shoulder. "Seems like not long ago I was with your mama and daddy up at the hospital." Bobby gave a sad smile. "Only time I'd seen your daddy that proud was when the other idjit was born."

"Hey!" Dean shot a look to Bobby as he pulled the candles out of the cake.

"Not that I don't love a family argument, but can we get to the cake please?" Gabriel piped up. Sam rolled his eyes, but smiled at his boyfriend. Dean gave everyone a piece of cake and then sat back down next to Castiel. There were a few moments of silence where everybody enjoyed their cake.

"So, Sammy, did you tell everybody about the tradition?" Sam and Bobby laughed.

"No, did you tell Castiel?"

"Tell us what?" Castiel and Gabriel spoke at the same time. Sam took a bite of cake and nodded at Dean, indicating to him that he could tell the Novaks.

"We started this tradition a few years ago. We can only watch movies that were released in the eighties. Last year we watched _Vacation_ , what do you want to watch this year?"" Sam thought for a minute, even though he knew.

" _Christine_." Dean stared at his brother.

"Really?"

"Yeah, your worst nightmare. A car getting taken over by evil spirits." Sam smiled. He really wanted to watch it because he and Gabriel could actually cuddle without judgment. He knew that Gabriel wasn't the biggest fan of horror movies.

"That is not my worst nightmare." Dean rolled his eyes, but stood up and walked into the living room. He started getting the TV set up for the movie when Bobby stood.

"Well, as fun as it'd be seeing ya'll get scared by a car, I think it's time for me to head home. Boy," Bobby looked at Dean. "Don't be late tomorrow. And you," Bobby turned his gaze to Sam. "Just because you're eighteen doesn't mean that I won't slap you silly if you do something stupid." Sam nodded and stood up, giving Bobby a hug.

"Thanks, Uncle Bobby." Castiel leaned across the table to his brother.

"Um…is that something Sam should be thanking him for?" Gabriel shrugged.

"I think that's as close as they get to saying 'I love you'."

"Movie's almost ready!" Dean called. Bobby showed himself out with another wave and the four sat down. Dean and Castiel sat on the couch while Sam and Gabriel sat on the loveseat. These had unofficially become the couple's designated seats when all four of them were in the Winchester's apartment. Dean pressed play on the menu, and the movie began. Sam wrapped his arm around Gabriel and Gabriel rested his head on Sam's shoulder, already preparing to hide his face.

"Hands to yourselves over there."

"I should say the same thing to you." Gabriel smirked over at Dean. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Shut up and watch the movie."

The four watched the movie. Every time Sam felt Gabriel jump, he would pull him closer. By the end of the movie, Gabriel was practically in his lap. Castiel wasn't much better off. The only difference was that Dean would whisper to Castiel that he was okay.

"It's midnight, Sammy!" Dean announced when the movie was over.

"Yes, it is. So that means that I am officially eighteen, and as an eighteen-year-old, I am going to go over and spend the night at my boyfriend's house." Sam stood up and took Gabriel's hand.

"Whoa! What? Like hell you are!" Dean jumped up, almost knocking Castiel to the floor. Sam looked at his brother and smiled.

"Dean, I'm eighteen. I am legally an adult. I've been grounded for nearly my entire senior year. Please, let me have this." Dean opened his mouth to reply, but Sam cut him off. "Or I'll just go anyway. Up to you." Sam shrugged. Dean stared at Sam for a while, then sighed.

"Fine. I guess I can't really do anything about it since you're _eighteen_ now." Dean practically spat the word eighteen. Gabriel thought it was kind of funny.

"So, Dean, I'll see you tomorrow." Sam pulled Gabriel to his feet and the two walked out of the apartment.

"So, you're officially an adult." Gabriel said casually when they got to his car.

"Yes, I am." Gabriel pinned Sam against the passenger side car door, grabbed a fist full of his shirt, and pulled him down so they were eyelevel with each other.

"Want to prove it?" Gabriel smirked.

* * *

In the hotel lobby, Gabriel was staring. Blatantly staring. If he got caught he could always say he was simply spacing off, not paying attention, but he was. He was staring at Sam. He'd seen Sam the night before with nothing on, but him dressed like this? Holy. Fucking. Hell. His tux and undershirt were white, with a rose red tie, matching Jessica's tie perfectly. If Gabriel didn't know any better, he'd think they were a beautiful couple. And no, Gabriel wasn't the tiniest bit jealous. Not even a little. Shut up.

They were at the end of the line to get into the dance. Gabriel was working the breathalyzer, talking to the students as they told him their plans for after post-prom (which was back at the school gym). Most of them were 'going home and resting, Mr. Novak. It's a long night', but Gabriel knew better. He had been in high school once. On prom night. Dear God, what had he let Sam agree to? He watched the foursome (Sam, Jessica, Kevin, and Channing) slowly creep their way up the line. Then they, of course, came through Gabriel's line.

"Hey, Mr. Novak!" Jessica said cheerily, holding on to Sam's arm. Sam gave him a small smile.

"Don't you all look wonderful?" Gabriel replied, trying (and failing) to keep his eyes off of Sam. They all made small talk while getting through everything. Sam was the last person to come to Gabriel.

"So how do I do this?"

"You suck, then blow." Gabriel watched Sam wrap his lips around the tube, never breaking eye contact with Gabriel and doing what he was told. Gabriel's throat suddenly felt tight. The machine beeped and Gabriel pulled it away from Sam with a quick shake of his head (mostly so that he could get the images out of his head from last night).

"A…alright! You guys are good! Have fun!" Sam smirked at Gabriel as if he could read his thoughts.

"Thanks, Mr. Novak." Sam whispered with a sultry voice. He even threw in a wink. Damn it. What the hell was Sam trying to do to him.

Once all the students were inside, Gabriel and the rest of the teachers followed. Gabriel kept his eyes on Sam nearly the entire night. He seemed to be enjoying himself. Whenever they locked eyes, Sam would smile or wink or give him a small wave, which Gabriel would return with just a smile. Gabriel kept thinking about getting Sam back to his apartment, and suddenly, he couldn't take it anymore. Near the end of the night, Gabriel looked over at Sam and nodded towards the bathroom. Gabriel excused himself from some of the other teachers and walked into the bathroom. He waited for Sam. Sam walked in and Gabriel quickly locked the door.

"Sorry, I know this is insanely risky and I should be able to contain myself, but fuck." Gabriel grabbed Sam by his tie and crushed their lips together. Sam kissed Gabriel back and pushed him back until they were against a wall. Sam ground his hips into Gabriel, earning him a moan from the shorter man. Gabriel bit at Sam's lip and

"You have no idea," Sam kissed and bit down Gabriel's neck as he spoke. "How much I've been waiting for you to come get me." Sam started undoing Gabriel's shirt until Gabriel gently pushed him off and pinned Sam to the wall.

"Ah ah, no. It's your birthday. I'm taking care of you." Gabriel gave Sam another kiss before dropping to his knees in front of Sam. He looked up to Sam and unbuttoned his pants.

"Gabriel, I really…"

"Sh…relax. And be quiet." Gabriel unzipped and slipped Sam's pants and boxers down. He took Sam's half hard cock in his hands. Sam bit his bottom lip, growing harder as Gabriel stroked him. When he was aching, Gabriel licked along the vein on the underside. Sam groaned.

"Now, Samuel, we can't get caught." Gabriel whispered before taking Sam into his mouth. Sam gasped and threw his head back against the wall. Gabriel took as much of Sam as he could and then began to gently swirl his tongue near the tip. Sam dug has fingers into Gabriel's hair and bit his lip harder.

"Gabe. Gabe. I…" Sam's breathing became more and more shallow. He was trying not to buck his hips into Gabriel's mouth. Sam groaned when he came in Gabriel's mouth. Gabriel let off Sam with a loud, wet pop. "Jesus, Gabe." Sam slid down the wall. Gabriel smiled.

"Happy birthday, baby. Now you better get out there before people start getting suspicious."

"I think I need a minute. And tonight, we need to switch." Sam gave a Gabriel a kiss before standing up and fixing himself.

"You got yourself a deal, Samsquatch." Gabriel stood up and grabbed Sam for one more kiss before sneaking out before Sam.


	30. Chapter 30

Sam spun around in the mirror and frowned. Why did he have to dress up if he was just going to wear this red garbage bag over the top of it?

"Sam? You okay in there?" Dean knocked on the door. Sam opened the door and walked out. Dean beamed. "Well look at you. You look…you look good, Sammy."

"Thanks, Dean." Sam was pretty sure that Dean had tears in his eyes. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Dean sniffed and cleared his throat. "I just uh…I wish that Mom and Dad were here, ya know? They would've been so proud of you. Salutatorian. Although, if that asshat creative writing teacher of yours had given you…"

"What about his asshat creative writing teacher?" Gabriel asked from the couch.

"He could be Valedictorian if he hadn't given Sam an A minus." Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"If he…"

"I think we need to leave soon." Castiel spoke out. Gabriel was going to leave about ten minutes earlier so that they wouldn't arrive at the same time. Gabriel had been told that since he had a senior class, he had to attend graduation and sit up on the stage with the rest of the teachers. He was okay with that, but he sort of wished that he could just be with Bobby, Dean, and Castiel, celebrating.

"Yeah, I should head out anyway. I'll see you guys after the ceremony." Gabriel stood up, walked over to Sam, and gave him a kiss (producing a gagging sound from Dean). "I'll see you later, sweetheart." Gabriel threw an exaggerated wink at Sam before walking out the door to Dean grumbling about him being a "smart ass".

Gabriel drove to the high school and parked near the gym. It was already starting to get crowded as students and their families began to arrive. Gabriel was worried that the Winchesters might not get a good seat. Gabriel waved to some of his students as he made his way inside and walked up to Chuck.

"So, Boss man, where do you want me?" Chuck smiled.

"Upstairs in the teacher's lounge. Then we'll meet the students in the band shell at ten 'til."

"Great!" Gabriel began to turn, but Chuck caught his shoulder.

"Are you still sure about California? I've still got the vacancy if you change your mind." It was Gabriel's turn to smile.

"Thanks, but yeah, California is the right call. It's just…"

"Something you have to do. I get it." Chuck looked at something over Gabriel's shoulder and Gabriel snuck a peek. It was the Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Bobby. Gabriel couldn't help but smile and then turned back towards Chuck, who was wearing a stern look. "Do we need to have a conversation?"

"What? No, of course not! That's my baby bro's boyfriend's brother. I got to know him through Cassie. He went through a lot this year." Chuck's look was still mistrusting as Gabriel suddenly couldn't control how fast his mouth was moving. "With that Ruby girl and trying to get into Stanford and working part time at Sage's, he works his ass off. Knew what he wanted and went after it. Wouldn't take no for an answer and…"

"Okay, will you go upstairs now?" Chuck replied desperately to Gabriel's babbling. Gabriel didn't trust himself to speak again so he just nodded. _After tonight_ , Gabriel thought to himself, _nobody can say a damn thing. I won't be his teacher anymore and Sam is over eighteen. By three weeks, but still._

Meanwhile, Sam was talking to Kevin, Channing, and Jessica about their plans for after the ceremony.

"I heard that Ty is throwing a huge party at his lake house."

"What do you think, Sam?"

"Oh no," Channing snickered quietly. "He's probably going to spend the night with his super-secret boyfriend that only Kevin knows about."

"I don't _have_ a boyfriend, I've told you guys."

"Maybe it _is_ Kevin." Jessica said with a nudge. The girls broke into fits of giggles, earning glares from the boys.

"Why is your boyfriend being gay funny?" Channing rolled her eyes.

"Oh stop it. Plus, Sam's way out of your league."

"Now that," Sam smiled. "I can agree with." Kevin shot daggers at Sam, then looked at Channing.

"Well, if Sam's out of my league, what does that make you?" Channing shrugged.

"I'm slumming, Princeton boy. Now come on, we need to get to the band shell." Channing took Kevin's hand and led the four of them across a small field of grass to the band shell. It was a large, practically all concrete room where the bands and choirs practiced.

At ten until four, the teachers entered the shell and stepped up onto the choir raisers, all wearing black robes, similar to what the students had on. Sam laughed to himself because Gabriel looked like he was almost swimming in his. He made eye contact with Sam and just gave him a reassuring smile. Sam smiled back. Kevin gave him a quick elbow to the ribs which reminded him of where he was and what was happening. Apparently, Professor Shurley had been speaking for some time.

"…names alphabetically. Where are Kevin Tran and Sam Winchester?" The boys raised their hands. "Can you two come up here, please?" Kevin looked at Sam and then released Channing's hand and the two walked up to the front. Professor Milton came forward with ribbons. One gold, the other white.

"Kevin," Professor Milton handed Kevin the gold, and then with a "Sam" handed Sam the white.

"You two will wear these and be up on stage with the staff. Kevin, you will be on my right, and Sam, you'll be on my left. Any questions?" Both of the boys nodded as they placed the long ribbons around their necks. "Great!" Professor Shurley clapped his hands and then began speaking to the entire group again.

"Alright, let's all get in line, alphabetically shall we?" The room broke into chaos as students began trying to find out where they were supposed to be in the alphabet. It was actually very comical to watch. Sam and Kevin watched with amused smiles on their faces as the teachers dispersed to help their students.

"You would think at eighteen these kids would know by now, right?" A voice behind them said. Sam turned and was face to face with Gabriel. They shared another smile.

"Yes, you would think so Professor Novak."

"I wouldn't start here, you two." Kevin whispered.

"Start what, Kev? We're just talking about how your classmates, although able to pass high school, seem unable to simply get into a line by last name. Oh and look, Andy and Ansen are fighting over who goes first. Good times. I love graduation." Gabriel grinned like a kid in a candy store.

"You're an idiot." Sam breathed out with a chuckle.

"But I'm your…"

"Alright!" Chuck appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "Everybody ready?" The teachers began making their way up to the raisers again and fell in line. It just so happened that Sam was on the opposite side of Chuck than Gabriel, so at least he wouldn't have that distraction sitting next to him the whole time.

The ceremony itself was much more boring than Sam had imagined it in his head. He had pictured Kevin's speech, names read, and that was the end of it. They would throw their hats up and then go home. Apparently, that wasn't how graduation worked here. No, first Professor Shurley stood up and informed everybody of the classes numbers: Average GPA (3.7), Average SAT score (1770), Average ACT score (24), and Percentage of students that were continuing onto some form of college (98%). Then Professor Shurley introduced Kevin (4.2 GPA, 2380 SAT, and soon to be entering Princeton to one day become a doctor), then Kevin stood up and delivered his speech. He had been working on it for weeks, and Sam had run through it so many times with him that he could probably give the speech himself. Kevin took a deep breath and then smiled at his classmates.

"Well, here we are…" Sam's mind stared to drift thinking of how he had actually made it through this school year. He had done some stupid things. He really had. He had almost messed up his entire future. Looking back, it did seem pretty extreme to do what he did, but, like many ideas in hindsight, it seemed like a good choice at the time. He glanced over at Gabriel quickly, then looked back at Kevin. He was excited for the next chapter of his life. He was ready to leave most of high school behind him and start fresh. With a person that he truly loved and truly loved him back. They had had a rough road, but in the end it had made them stronger.

Suddenly, Sam heard clapping and people getting to their feet. They were giving Kevin a standing ovation? Sam followed suit as his classmates and teachers all stood, clapping. Kevin looked like he was glowing. Kevin then came back and sat down in his chair, sending his smile over the Sam. Sam returned it. Even though he wasn't paying attention, he knew that Kevin had done a great job. Professor Shurley stood up and walked to the podium.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, your graduating class of Kripke High." Professor Shurley began reading names. The audience was supposed to stay quiet until everybody's names were read, but that didn't happen. Loved ones shouted when their student's name was read, causing Professor Shurley to either wait or speak louder so that he could be heard over the noise. Then, finally came, "Samuel Winchester" Sam stood up, walked over to his principal (amongst loud cheers and whistles he was sure was from Dean and Bobby) and received his diploma. Professor Shurley took and shook his hand.

"Congratulations, Sam."

"Thank you, sir." Sam smiled.

"Good luck in California with…" Professor Shurley smiled, almost knowingly, "everything."

"Thanks you, sir." Sam released his hand, took his diploma, and then sat back down. Professor Shurley watched him and then leaned into the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the graduates of Kripke High School." The entire gymnasium erupted with cheers and applause. Sam looked up to Dean, Castiel, and Bobby with a smile as he saw all of them clapping and yelling. Dean's smile looked so wide his cheeks would crack.

Professor Shurley spoke again, about what the students had done to get to that point. He also thanked the families for their support of the school and the students. He finally nodded, signaling that he was about to lead the students out. All of them stood, and Professor Shurley led the way out of the gym, the teachers, Kevin, Sam, and then the rest of the new graduates following him back to the band shell. Once inside, they all cheered again, the teachers joining in. Professor Shurley held up his hands for silence.

"Congratulations, everybody! Now, if you could please turn in your caps and gowns from the same teacher that you received them from you may leave and never come back to this place if you so choose!" That got a huge response from his now former students.

"So, are you guys going to do anything later?" Jessica asked after they had all turned in their caps and gowns.

"I've got family stuff." Kevin replied, gloomily.

"And I'm going with him to his family stuff." Channing smiled.

"What about you, Sam?" Jessica looked hopefully. Sam cast a glance at Gabriel before looking back to Jessica.

"Family stuff too."

"Family stuff or stuff with your boyfriend that you won't tell us about?" Sam blushed.

"I told you, there is no boyfriend."

"Yes, there is. Come on, why won't you tell us about your boyfriend?" Channing demanded. Sam sighed, realizing that his friends weren't going to let it drop.

"Maybe someday, Chan. I really have to though." Sam waved to his friends and then set off to find his family.

* * *

Two weeks after graduation, Sam had had his graduation party. Gabriel had gone and, originally, they weren't going to reveal their relationship, but with only twenty minutes left of the party, Sam absentmindedly reached for Gabriel's hand and intertwined their fingers as they walked towards the coolers to get more to drink. Gabriel didn't think anything of it, plus there were very few people still there, until he heard a loud gasp behind them.

"Mr. Novak?!" He heard Jessica shout. He turned around to see her running towards them. "This was your super-secret boyfriend?" Jessica hissed, now attempting to lower her voice, even though the only remaining people that didn't know about Gabriel and Sam were Jessica and one of Sam's friends from his math class, but he seemed more interested in discussing Dean's car than what was happening around him. Sam pretended to be confused for a moment before glancing down at their hands and then back up at Jessica, eyes wide.

"Jess, we um…"

"We just started dating. After graduation." Gabriel filled in.

"I thought Kevin said you'd been dating somebody for a few months?" Jessica raised an eyebrow.

"No, just a couple weeks." Sam seemed to regain his composure. "Kevin was teasing me about it because he knew I had a crush on him, but nothing was going to happen until after graduation." Jessica eyed the two of them carefully, clearly not believing the story. "Jess, seriously, do you think we would've been dumb enough to do something while school was happening?" That thought seemed to have appeased Jessica.

"I just…wow. Channing is going to FREAK. When are you going to tell her!? Oh she should know!" Sam held out his free hand, his other still linked with Gabriel's.

"Jess, relax. Yeah, I'll tell Channing soon."

"Great! I have to go, though. You guys are super cute by the way." Jessica gave Sam a hug and beamed at Gabriel. "I'll see you later this summer!" Gabriel and Sam watched her get into her car before glancing at each other.

"Well, that went better than expected." Gabriel smiled.

* * *

Nearly three months later, Sam packed up the last of his books into a box. He glanced around his now nearly empty room and leaned against his bookshelf. The only things left in there were his bed, his bookshelf, and some of his clothes. Everything else was in boxes or already in either his or Gabriel's cars. Gabriel had already gotten everything out of his apartment. They were leaving for California early the next morning, but Dean insisted that Gabriel stay with Castiel for the night since he had already given the keys for his apartment back to his landlord.

"Sammy?" Dean knocked on the door and walked in. He glimpsed around and frowned. "Wow. Sure looks different in here."

"I know. Are you going to be okay here all alone?" Sam asked, even though Gabriel had told him last night that Dean had invited Castiel to live with him. And Castiel had accepted. Dean gave Sam a semi-smile and sat on the bed.

"Actually, uh…Cas is moving in. His lease ends at the end of September, so he'll be moving in then." Sam smiled.

"That's really great, Dean."

"Thanks." Dean looked around some more. "You still sure? I mean, California is so far away and…"

"Yeah, I know, but you won't have to worry about me. Gabriel will take care of me." Dean rolled his eyes.

"So he says." Sam opened his mouth to argue, but Dean cut him off. "I know he will, Sam. I really do. I know you'll be in good hands and I know that he'll take care of you. I just don't like the idea of you being so far away."

"You know, if Gabriel heard you say that he might actually think you like him." Dean actually smiled.

"We don't want that now do we?"

"Oh of course not." Dean stood up.

"We should get some sleep. We've got to leave early in the morning. Cas and Gabriel will be here around six."

"Alright, good night, Dean."

"Night, Sammy." Dean gave the room one more look then walked out, shutting the door behind him. Sam shut his bedroom light off and fell in bed, knowing that Dean was right and that six AM would come way too soon.

Gabriel took a coffee cup from Castiel's cupboard and poured himself a cup from the pot. Castiel was in the shower, and Gabriel was cursing whoever had the idea of leaving the Winchesters' at six in the morning. Oh wait. That had been him. Well, nobody had to agree to it. It would have them arrive in Palo Alto near six in the morning there. The office for the apartment building opened at seven, so hopefully they could get signed in, moved in, and then go to sleep before anybody became too irritable.

Gabriel added sugar and some creamer to his coffee before taking a sip. It was better than he thought, but that could just be due to the fact that it was his first sip of caffeine at nearly five forty-five in the morning. He heard the shower turn off as he took another sip. Castiel stepped out of the bathroom dressed and tired looking. It was going to be a long trip.

Twenty minutes later, the Novaks were pulling into the Winchesters' apartment building, Sam and Dean waiting outside. Gabriel parked his car next to Sam's and got out of the car, Castiel following his brother.

"Morning." Dean offered in a gruff tone. Sam yawned and waved. "So, how are we doing this?"

"Sam and I will be taking my car, and then you and Cassie will be in Sam's. Isn't that what we agreed on?"

"Just making sure. Okay, so we're getting the bed, and the couch out there?"

"They're being delivered at noon tomorrow." Gabriel smiled at Sam. They had picked them out online and the store was going to deliver them to their new home. It all still seemed very surreal to Gabriel. The summer had seemed to just fly by, and now he was going to be moving to California.

"Great. We should get going though." Sam gave another yawn.

"I'll drive first, Samalam." Sam nodded, too tired to argue. "We'll call if somebody needs a break, deal?"

"Deal. Let's get going." Castiel climbed into Sam's car and Sam got into Gabriel's passenger seat, already leaning against the window with his eyes closed. Dean and Gabriel nodded at each other before getting into their respective cars.

"Tired, Samshine?" Sam simply hummed in response.

"Well, get some sleep. I'll wake you up if we stop." Sam opened his eyes so that he could watch his old home go by one more time. He was excited to be going to California. Once the house was out of view, Sam closed his eyes once more. He was so excited to be starting his life with Gabriel that he hoped that when he opened his eyes, they'd be in Palo Alto.

* * *

 _ **Well, here it is. The last chapter. This story took me nearly a year to finish, and I want to thank ALL of you that stuck by it (and me). You are all amazing. I want to give everybody that faved, followed, and reviewed (a VERY special thanks to all of you guys)! You guys helped with this story so much and I can't thank you enough.**_

 _ **Sorry, one more quick thing. I am not going to be writing a full story for a little bit. Just taking a break so that I can write at least a couple chapters of the new idea that I have. In the meantime, I am going to be updating my one-shots (Anything and Everything, but Mostly Nothing) more frequently. Anyway! Thank you guys again! Love you, all!**_


End file.
